¡NO PUEDES SER TÚ!
by Jashui
Summary: La famosa fiesta de Soarin desatará miles de dudas en Applejack, sin embargo, la mayor de ellas tiene que ver con Trixie Lulamoon: ¿Acaso eres tú?
1. ¿Está mal?

La campana suena en los pasillos de la preparatoria Canterlot, el cambio de clases. Apenas unos instantes para ir a los casilleros, hablar del chisme del día, armarse de valor para la siguiente clase aburrida, intercambiar risas y algún beso.

Applejack abre su casillero desanimada, la clase de matemáticas siempre la abruma, ¿quién puede con tantos números y ecuaciones? La chica deja su libro y toma el siguiente para la clase de Historia.

-Pareces cucaracha fumigada – alcanza a oír después de cerrar su casillero. Es Rainbow Dash, su amiga y vecina de casillero.

-Detesto matemáticas – pronuncia apenas la rubia.

-Ya quita esa cara, ¡anímate! – dice su amiga mientras abre el casillero y toma sus cosas - ¡Ya es viernes! ¡Y es la gran fiesta en casa de Soarin! -

La rubia dibuja apenas una sonrisa, toda la semana ha escuchado de la legendaria fiesta de Soarin, una celebración épica y trascendental para cualquier alumno de esa escuela, sin embargo para ella, le parece insignificante. Se alegra por sus amigas que parecen desear tanto la fiesta, pero, ¿acaso hay algo mal en ella?

-Te veo luego – dice la vaquera a su amiga, da media vuelta y se topa con alguien, la excéntrica y odiosa Trixie.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas campesina! – pronuncia la desagradable chica, quien también es vecina de casillero.

La excéntrica Trixie Lulamoon, siempre con esa capa y sombrero de ilusionista, con su particular acento y pésima actitud.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash se quejaron al saber que tendrían a Lulamoon de vecina, no les ha quedado más que soportar a su compañera en estos dos meses. Aún se preguntan cómo logran sobrevivir a esa harpía.

La vaquera no responde ante el comentario, se acomoda su sombrero y sigue su camino. Prefiere ignorarla, no vale el tiempo.

Entra al salón, es la única clase que no está con sus amigas. Se sienta en su pupitre, hasta atrás, cerca de la ventana. Mira a su izquierda, Thunderlane platicando con Caramel sobre la famosa fiesta. Applejack lleva su mirada a la ventana, el paisaje del segundo piso, los jardines lejanos, un cielo despejado, el momento relajante que necesita.

La campana suena anunciando la última clase del día. Todos los alumnos toman asiento. La vaquera observa a Trixie tomar asiento, cerca de las dos chicas que parecen ser sus únicas amigas.

La clase inicia, historia universal, los conflictos armados, la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el gobierno de Hitler, todos esos elementos tan distantes para Applejack. La chica se siente fastidiada, podría culpar a la clase de matemáticas, pero no es así, es esa condenada fiesta, piensa.

Cada una de sus amigas ira con alguien. Rainbow con Soarin, lo cual no es sorpresa porque son novios; Rarity logró que la invitara Trenderhoof; Fluttershy irá con Bulk Biceps, que todos juran que ella aceptó por lástima; Pinkie Pie irá con Chesse Sandwich y Sunset Shimmer con Brawly, quien tuvo el valor de invitarla.

Desde que llegó a la preparatoria, ningún chico ha mostrado interés en ella, no es que a ella le interese alguien particular, pero ver a sus amigas tan interesadas en alguien más, la hace sentir, ¿extraña? Más bien, fuera de lugar.

-Se les asignará una batalla significativa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial – pronuncia la profesora y la vaquera vuelve a la clase – la cual presentarán ante el grupo. El proyecto se realizará en equipo. Ya que es importante que aprendan a trabajar con diferentes tipos de personas, he sorteado sus nombres para armar los equipos – y los chicos muestran su desagrado ante eso, la profesora solo hace una mueca – Cada equipo se conformara de 5 integrantes. El orden de las presentaciones será aleatorio empezando el próximo lunes – una nueva queja se expresa por parte de los alumnos, todo un fin de semana acabado por esta tarea.

La profesora anuncia los equipos, Applejack queda con la ecologista Sweet Leaf, el deportista Teddy, el estudioso Bright Idea y el gañan apestoso Rover. Un equipo peculiar sin duda. Los chicos se miran entre sí, nunca se habían cruzado palabra alguna, aunque todos tienen un tema de conversación en común y ese es la chica vaquera.

Desde el baile de otoño ella y sus amigas se volvieron bastante populares, además de su odisea de ayudar a Sunset Shimmer, sin duda siempre son un tema de conversación. Es por eso que todos acuerdan en que la rubia sea la líder. Ella está acostumbrada a organizar actividades, así que de inmediato toma su papel y cada uno tiene parte de su trabajo. La profesora comenta que saldrá unos momentos y regresará de inmediato, un poco de libertad para los equipos.

Gracias a Bright Idea las cosas terminan rápido, lo suficiente para tener tiempo libre y charlar. Descubren que hay otra tema en común, la fiesta de Soarin. Todos asistirán y al parecer la característica principal es que deben asistir en parejas.

Applejack ya sabía sobre eso, sus amigas le insistieron; Rarity le presentó un par de chicos que podían acompañarla pero ella se negó, realmente detestaba tener que ir con alguien, más cuando ella quería ir con sus amigas, pero ellas, bueno, ya tenían sus planes. ¿Sentirse desplazada?, se pregunta si así se siente. Sabe que todas quieren tener novio, pero, ¿es malo que ella no quiera en este momento? Parece que todas harán un cambio en su vida, ¿ella no? Siempre creyó que eso debe ocurrir a un ritmo, que es diferente para todos, entonces, ¿por qué todo el mundo la presiona al respecto?

-¿Y tú con quién irás Applejack? – pregunta Sweet Leaf. La vaquera mira a los chicos expectantes de su respuesta.

-Con nadie – responde la vaquera a lo que los chicos quedan asombrados.

-Ya te invitará alguien – dice amablemente Bright Idea

Realmente a la rubia le da igual, sólo quiere que todo este asunto deje de ser un fastidio. La chica Apple devuelve la sonrisa por cortesía. Mira al joven estudioso y a Rover, hasta ellos irán con alguien, "hay alguien para cada quien", piensa la joven.

Siente el ambiente viciado, irá a darse una vuelta usando de excusa la ida al baño. Se levanta, hastiada de los comentarios sobre la fiesta. Unos pasos de la salida mira a Trixie que entra al salón comiendo sus amadas galletas. La ilusionista no se quita del paso y es empujada por Applejack, que en este instante poco le importa ser amable, este choque hace que sus preciadas galletas caigan al suelo.

-¡Oye! – grita Trixie. La vaquera la ignora - ¡Te estoy hablando! – la sujeta del brazo - ¡Discúlpate con Trixie por tirar sus galletas! -.

La vaquera detiene su paso y la mira por un momento.

"Veta al diablo", piensa para sí la Apple y decide seguir con su andar pero algo lo evita.

Trixie toma el sombrero de la rubia, lo tira al suelo y le da un pisotón. El salón entero guarda silencio ante eso.

Applejack la mira fijamente, ¿quién se cree para hacer eso?

-Discúlpate con Trixie – dice desafiante la ilusionista.

La rubia aprieta sus puños, no tolerará a nadie más.

-Trixie está muerta – murmura Teddy.


	2. ¿Lo sabes?

La Directora Celestia abre la puerta de su oficina. Applejack y Trixie salen por ésta. Algunos alumnos y administrativos ven a las chicas, es notorio que provienen de una gran batalla campal. Los rumores se han dispersado de la gran pelea que hubo entre las chicas. Algunos dicen que Applejack tiene la fuerza de mil toros, otros que Trixie da morderduras de tiburón y unos más dicen que los puños de ambas podrían derribar árboles.

Unos cuantos hablan de que se necesitaron casi 5 chicos para separarlas, nunca habían visto a dos chicas decididas a molerse a golpes. Una hora en la enfermería para curar heridas, chichones, mordidas y moretones. Otra hora en la oficina de la Directora dictando el castigo e informando a familiares.

Big Mac espera afuera de la oficina, la abuela Lulamoon está con él. Las dos chicas salen juntas, se ignoran entre sí. Aturdidas por los golpes y lo ocurrido. Applejack toma aire, nunca había dejado antes que su furia se escapara de sí, siempre se había considerado centrada y prudente pero hoy…hoy fue otra, una chica que no le agrada en lo absoluto.

Trixie no puede aceptar que Applejack la haya insultado de esa manera, si fuera por ella, aún seguiría aferrada en esa pelea.

Ambas chicas tienen suerte de no ser expulsadas, es la primera falta de ambas y vaya que es una falta grave. Por eso la Directora las ha obligado a realizar servicio social en la escuela. Limpiarán cuanto haga falta dentro y fuera del Instituto por lo que resta del semestre. Fines de semana y días entre semana, a ver si de esa manera bajan su fuerza bruta.

Ninguna de las dos habla, Applejack sigue a su hermano. Trixie se queda con su abuela con la mirada abajo.

La rubia camina detrás de Big Mac, ¿qué ejemplo le ha dado a su familia? ¿Cómo verá a Applebloom a los ojos? Ella que siempre evitó usar la violencia, hoy se desató llena de furia contra Trixie, puede excusar que la provocaron, que dañaron su pertenencia más valiosa, pero, no justifica lo que hizo.

Los hermanos suben a una camioneta Dodge Ram color rojo. Big Mac la enciende, su hermana guarda silencio. Arranca y ambos se dirigen a casa.

Trixie sale de la escuela con su abuela, ésta le sermonea acerca de lo malo de su comportamiento, de que su padre se ha de estar revolcando en su tumba y cómo le explicará todo el asunto a su madre cuando vuelva del trabajo. La chica Trixie no comenta nada, está en sus propios pensamientos, recordando la mirada de Applejack, nunca la había visto así. No es que le tuviera temor, pero le sorprendió que la vaquera que siempre parecía amigable, hoy, hoy era diferente. ¿Fue por el sombrero o por algo más?.

[] [] []

El reloj marca las 6:00 pm, después de dos horas de sermón por parte de la abuela Smith, Applejack se encierra en su habitación. Piensa que dormir es la cura a muchos males. Su celular comienza a vibrar, son mensajes de sus amigas. Se han enterado de lo ocurrido y abren una conversación grupal para hablar. Las chicas dicen que irán a su casa, por si necesita hablar. La vaquera sonríe, sería excelente, la idea de que ellas dejaran de ir a la fiesta por verla es reconfortante. Pero la abuela la ha castigado y tendrá suerte de ver otro ser vivo en meses.

"Diviértanse en la fiesta", escribe la chica. Deja su celular en su mesa de noche. Irá a lavarse la cara.

Observa su rostro en el espejo, su ojo izquierdo morado, como si fuera uno de esos boxeadores de las películas. Trixie tiene buen derechazo, piensa la chica. Nunca imaginó que Lulamoon tuviera tanta fuerza para hacerle frente, peleo con valor. Por un momento creyó que la ilusionista le rogaría para que se calmara, pero no fue así.

"Tiene agallas".

[] [] []

Son las 7:30 pm, las Lulamoon comen en silencio, Trixie rueda de un extremo al otro esa última albóndiga de su plato, realmente no tiene hambre. Actúa arrepentida con su mamá y abuela, pero realmente le agrada haber tenido esa pelea. Enfrentarse contra Applejack, la popular y fuerte Apple, eso debe provocar legado. El lunes la mirarán de otra manera y más viendo su herida de guerra, el labio hinchado, regalo del puñetazo de la vaquera.

Sus amigas apenas le han mensajeado, deben estar muy ocupadas en la fiesta de Soarin. Aunque su madre no le prohibió ir, Trixie lo usará de excusa, después de todo no quería entrar sola. Ningún chico la invitó y sigue indignada al respecto, ella, la gran y poderosa Trixie, aunque pensándolo bien, ningún chico de esa escuela es digno de ella.

[] [] []

Applejack no puede dormir, mira la hora en su celular, las 9:00 pm. Aprovechará el tiempo para hacer su parte de historia. Prende la computadora. Redacta el documento, entrara al grupo online para recordar qué puntos debe llevar su parte. Parece que alguien ha dejado un mensaje.

"¿Debo responder?", se pregunta la vaquera

[] [] []

Trixie sube a su habitación. Las 8:45 pm y ni un mensaje de sus amigas. Le molesta en gran medida que se atrevan a despreciar a la gran Trixie.

Abre su laptop, redactará la estúpida parte que le tocó, del estúpido proyecto de Historia para su estúpido equipo. La joven se queda pensativa ante la pantalla, ¡no recuerda qué batalla le tocó! Ella es del equipo 03, tendrá que entrar al grupo online para saberlo.

Ingresa, "Batalla de Kursk", lee.

-¿Qué día nos toca exponer? – se pregunta la ilusionista. Recorre todo el grupo online, nada aún, ¿la maestra habrá dicho cuando pondría eso? La chica lo preguntará el grupo, un post es suficiente, espera que alguien conteste.

[] [] []

Applejack mira la pregunta hecha por Trixie, ¿acaso esa chica no sabe leer? Los horarios están puestos en post principal. No debería responderle, pero…

"Revisa el primer post del tema, ahí puso los horarios de exposición", teclea Applejack.

[] [] []

-¡Ella está conectada a esta hora! - dice Trixie. De todos los que pudieron responder, ella debía ser. La ilusionista respira hondo, es verdad, ahí están los horarios puestos desde hace 5 horas. La chica no agradecerá, no se lo merece esa campesina.

"Gracias", mira Applejack en respuesta a su comentario.

-¡Trixie Lulamoon agradece! ¡El mundo se va a acabar! – comenta para sí la rubia.

[] [] []

-¡¿Por qué escribí eso?! – se pregunta Trixie mientras camina por su habitación - ¡Lo borraré! No no, ¡sí, lo borraré! No no, esa campesina me lo echará en cara, argggh ¿por qué osa contestarle a la gran y poderosa Trixie? –

La ilusionista abre un chat con Applejack

 _TL: No te sientas especial_

-¿Qué rayos? – dice la rubia

 _AJ: Ok_

-¿¡No dice más!? – reniega la ilusionista

 _TL: La gran y poderosa Trixie no malgasta su agradecimiento_

 _AJ: Ok_

Trixie respira apresuradamente, como si fuera un toro en plena faena.

 _TL: ¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "ok"?_

-Patearé al que se le ocurrió hacer un chat entre alumnos – dice la vaquera

 _AJ: La gran y poderosa Applejack no malgasta sus palabras_

-¡Esa tonta! – dice la ilusionista

Las dos chicas se quedan mirando al monitor, esperando que alguna escriba algo, pero parece que la comunicación ha llegado hasta ahí.

Applejack relee la conversación, se siente orgullosa de lo último contestado, Trixie se lo merece.

 _Trixie Lulamoon ha dejado la conversación_

La vaquera se siente extraña, ya no le parece tan satisfactorio esa respuesta. Quizás Trixie quería conversar. ¿Debió usar ese medio para disculparse por lo de hoy?, se pregunta la chica. No, lo mejor es pedir perdón de frente, acuerda ella misma.

Trixie mira su celular, ni un mensaje de sus amigas. No piensa escribirles, no se rebajará. Cierra la laptop, recuerda la conversación del chat. Dibuja una sonrisa, no imaginaba que Applejack fuera tan sarcástica.


	3. ¿Lo estoy?

El reloj marca las 6:00 a.m. La camioneta roja de los Apple llega al frente de la escuela. Una mañana refrescante de primavera acaricia el ambiente. Applejack baja de la camioneta con un morral en mano, se despide de su hermano, la camioneta arranca.

En las escaleras principales observa a Trixie quien aun dormitando se acurruca con su chamarra, probablemente maldiciendo que tenga que hacer todo esto.

A la joven Apple no le afecta la desmañada, está muy acostumbrada por las actividades de su familia, lo que sí le preocupa es que no estará ahí ayudando a sus hermanos por un buen rato. Ya con un día nuevo se da cuenta de la gran estupidez que cometió.

Se acerca a su compañera, Trixie no quita la vista del suelo, Applejack no sabe a dónde mirar. Ve de reojo a la ilusionista, un labio hinchado y un moretón. Trixie levanta la mirada, las dos se observan, la vaquera quiere rehuir de sus ojos pero se niega. La ilusionista se pone nerviosa al mirarla, no quiere sostener la mirada, pero se niega a que lo sepa. Las dos se observan, como si un movimiento de ellas pudiera desatar un gran caos.

-Buenos días alumnas – es la voz de Grippy Alph, el conserje de la escuela. Las dos chicas suspiran aliviadas porque ambas tienen una excusa para romper su competencia de mirada.

Grippy es un hombre de 65 años, con una gran barba blanca que llega a la mitad de su cuello, aunque la edad ya lo ha dejado pelón, él lo oculta con su fiel gorra verde tipo militar, desgastada como sus viejos huesos.

Las chicas saludan, Grippy se da cuenta de sus moretones.

-Vaya, vaya, en mi época las damas no peleaban – dice mientras se rasca la cabeza – estas muchachitas de ahora – murmura mientras saca las llaves para abrir la puerta principal.

Las dos castigadas están resignadas a pasar todo su sábado en la escuela, ayudarán a Grippy a realizar todo los deberes de mantenimiento, es parte de su castigo.

El conserje les da a cada una un overol, azul desgastado y sin ganas de descubrir por qué huele así.

Las jóvenes hacen las obligaciones, limpiar baños, arreglar gradas, ayudar a Grimpy con la plomería, toda la mañana del sábado se va de actividad en actividad, no pueden creer que haya tantas cosas que hacer para evitar que la escuela se caiga en pedazos.

El celular de Applejack vibra casi en todo momento, lo revisa un par de veces sonriendo, son sus amigas que le mensajean. Trixie revisa el suyo, ni un solo mensaje, mira de mala gana a la vaquera.

El medio día ha llegado y sus estómagos lo saben. Terminan de limpiar las puertas de los casilleros del pasillo este. Trixie está cansada, nunca más en su vida renegará de limpiar su cuarto, eso es apenas un soplido comparado con todo lo que ha hecho hoy. Applejack en cambio se sorprende de las actividades tan sencillas a realizar. Grippy anuncia que pueden descansar y comer algo.

Las chicas dejan un balde de agua y los trapos con los que han sacado brillo a los casilleros. Trixie se sienta ahí mismo, apoyándose contra un casillero.

-¿No quieres ir a los jardines? – dice tímidamente la rubia – Tú sabes, por aire puro –

La ilusionista medita sobre lo que escuchó.

-Trixie se quedará aquí – responde. No seguirá órdenes de una campesina.

La vaquera no agrega más y se encamina hacia los jardines. Trixie la mira alejarse.

"¿Debería acompañarla?", se pregunta Lulamoon.

[] [] []

La vaquera se recuesta sobre el pasto, debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Con su sombrero tapa un poco de su rostro. No se siente cansada, pero es agradable recostarse de esta manera. Había pasado mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba esto. Desde que ella y las chicas se volvieron amigas, había dejado de estar tanto tiempo a solas.

Recuerda esa época de la maligna Sunset, Pinkie era su única amiga y siempre estaba al pendiente de sus hermanos, no había más mundo que ése. Pero desde que Twilight llegó al mundo de la preparatoria Canterlot, recuperó a sus viejas amigas y cada día en la escuela siempre parecía una gran reunión.

Pero, desde todo el asunto de la fiesta de Soarin, las cosas volvían a ser como en esa época maligna. Todas ellas parecían ocupadas con sus chicos, apenas se vieron un par de veces en la semana. No quiere imaginarse qué ocurrirá el lunes. Por los mensajes que ha leído, Sunset está muy entusiasmada con Brawley, tener la música como tema en común los acerca. Rarity parece flotar por el encanto de su cosmopolita caballero Trender. Fluttershy encontró agradable que Bulk Biceps apoya causas como el cuidado de la selva tropical, ¿quién diría que el enorme gigantón tendría intereses así?; Pinkie y Chesse nacieron para estar juntos y Rainbow disfruta de su amado Soarin. Cada una de ellas parece destinada a su chico, ¿ella? ¿Hay un chico destinado para Applejack? ¿Cómo será él? ¿Sabrá reconocerlo? ¿Y si ya lo conoció?.

Absurdas preguntas, piensa la vaquera. ¿Por qué se tiene que preocupar por eso? Tiene mejores cosas en que pensar como su castigo. Hacer esto todos los días hasta el final del semestre podría interferir con sus deberes en la granja, ¿cómo le hará para cumplir con todo? Y para empezar, ¿por qué reaccionó así? Si hubiese mantenido la calma nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Es cierto que Trixie es exasperante, pero ayer se pasó, hacerle eso a su querido sombrero. Bueno, tampoco es que la chica supiera el verdadero valor de su sombrero, de saberlo, ¿lo habría respetado?

"No creo", se responde Applejack.

Lulamoon es una egoísta, necia y orgullosa que no sería amable con nadie aunque de eso dependiera su vida.

La vaquera escucha unos pasos que pisan el pasto, quizás es Grippy. Quedará recostada un poco más hasta que el conserje le hable.

La joven siente que ponen algo en su estómago, los pasos se alejan presurosos. La chica se quita el sombrero y se reincorpora un poco para ver de qué se trata. Es una botella de agua, busca con la mirada quién la puso ahí y a lo lejos logra ver a Trixie ingresando apresurada al edificio.

[] [] []

De regreso a las actividades, Grippy anuncia que se encargarán de quitar la goma de mascar de los pupitres de los salones del edificio este.

-Me encargaré de estas dos filas, puedes hacer las dos del lado izquierdo – dice la rubia a la ilusionista, ya dentro de uno de los salones.

-Trixie no recibe órdenes de nadie – pronuncia la chica ignorando la sugerencia de su compañera y yendo a la primera fila de la derecha.

Applejack sólo suspira, ahora tendrá que soportar durante más tiempo la actitud pedante de ella.

Las dos chicas realizan su trabajo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. De vez en cuando se escucha el celular de la Apple vibrando, sonido que exaspera a Trixie.

-Puedes apagar tu celular, molesta a Trixie – dice la ilusionista.

Applejack no dice nada y tampoco hace algo al respecto de su celular.

-¿Me escuchaste? – insiste la chica de pelo plateado.

-Sí Trixie –responde la rubia. No quiere discutir nuevamente con ella, por lo que pone su celular en modo silencioso.

Siguen con su deber hasta terminar con todos los pupitres. Salen, la vaquera se encamina hacia la derecha, ve que Trixie se dirige al salón de la izquierda, ingresando. La Apple medita un momento, quizás sea mejor separarse, así no se ahorcarán y terminarán más rápido.

La rubia sigue mecánicamente la actividad, aunque está acostumbrada al trabajo duro, no está acostumbrada al trabajo en solitario.

Aún con las actividades de la granja siempre lo realiza en compañía de su familia, charlando, oyendo música, en fin, conviviendo. Pero aquí, con esta simple actividad, se siente tan frío y silencioso. Sólo el raspar de la palilla es lo que llena la habitación.

Termina el último pupitre del salón. Se sienta en el suelo un momento. ¿Se siente sola últimamente? Sus amigas sigue en contacto de ella, incluso hoy ha recibido muchos mensajes de cada una, pero, ¿qué compartirá con ellas? ¿Lo aburrido de su castigo? O ¿Puede hablar con ellas sobre lo qué realmente le molesta?

Ella siempre ha sido honesta y directa con todo el mundo, pero sabe que si expresa lo qué siente, sus amigas tratarán de ayudar con eso de presentarle chicos y sólo se sentirá más presionada. Quizás sólo tiene que dar por enterrado el asunto.

La joven se levanta para ir al siguiente salón, antes irá a ver si Trixie ya terminó o necesita ayuda.

Al ingresar al salón, ve a Lulamoon de espaldas a la puerta principal. Tiene extendido su brazo derecho al costado, con una sola mano está barajeando un mazo de cartas, mientras que con la otra mano está quitando la goma de mascar con la palilla.

La rubia guarda silencio, la mira, es muy habilidosa en barajear las cartas, debe estar practicando para sus trucos.

Applejack nunca ha visto alguno de los actos de la ilusionista, de hecho son pocos los alumnos de la escuela que llegan a asistir a sus espectáculos. Quienes han ido, normalmente se burlan ya que es una pésima maga. Lo mejor será que vaya a otro salón. La rubia da media vuelta y sale.

Otro salón, otro momento silencioso. La mente en blanco, sólo concentrada en raspar y quitar, movimientos mecánicos, así actúa la vaquera. El quinto salón para ella y siente un hastío. Decide descansar un momento. Saca de su morral la botella de agua. Ahora que lo recuerda, nunca le agradeció a Trixie por dársela.

La joven aprovechará el momento para ir a ver a compañera. La busca en los salones vecinos. La encuentra en uno al final del pasillo. Parece entretenida tarareando una canción mientras sigue barajeando cartas, aunque ahora parece que sólo está usando 4 cartas nada más. Trae puestos unos audífonos internos o de "chícharo" de color blanco. Nuevamente absorta en su mundo que ignora lo que ocurra fuera de éste.

La chica Apple considera regresar en otra ocasión, da media vuelta y en su camino a la salida se tropieza con un pupitre, generando ruido. Trixie se percata y se quita los audífonos.

-¿Estabas espiando a Trixie? – pregunta enojada la ilusionista

-No, te vine a buscar – responde la rubia.

-¿Qué necesitas campesina? –

La vaquera respira profundamente, si hay algo que detesta, es que la llame así.

-Para empezar, deja de decirme así, "campesina" –

-Trixie llama a quien quiera como quiera –

-Pues fíjate que no. Tienes que respetar a los demás –

-Aburres a Trixie – dice la chica y vuelve a ponerse los audífonos.

-Con razón nadie quiere tenerte cerca – comenta la vaquera en voz alta para después salir del salón.

La chica de pelo plateado escuchó perfectamente el último comentario. Entierra más la palilla en el pupitre.

"Trixie no está sola", piensa. Deja las cartas en el suelo y saca su celular. Sólo un mensaje de su mamá y una llamada de su abuela. Sus amigos están conectadas ahora, pero ninguna le ha escrito.

"¿O sí?" dice la chica al guardar su celular.

[] [] []

Applejack entra a un nuevo salón, raspa con más fuerza cada pupitre, se siente harta. Tira la palilla y se sienta en el suelo

Comienza a pensar en todo lo ocurrido últimamente, ese enojo que parece no controlar, el sentirse tan fuera de lugar con sus amigas, el desperdiciar su tiempo en un castigo, el sentirse abrumada por este silencio y soledad. Se siente diferente, ella no perdería la paciencia, en cambio se enfocaría en el trabajo, pero…

"No quiero estar sola", se confiesa a sí misma al quitarse el sombrero y ponerlo a un lado.

Es una idea tonta e infantil para ella, pareciera que no sabe estar sola.

-Deja de holgazanear – pronuncia una voz rompiendo su sentir, es la ilusionista que ingresa al salón – De seguro sólo has estado ahí sentadota –

La rubia se pone de pie.

-¡Claro que no! – pronuncia la vaquera.

La ilusionista la mira de arriba hacia abajo, se percata de que el sombrero está en el suelo, se agacha por el. La rubia reacciona pensando que le hará algún daño y lo toma antes. La joven de pelo blanco la mira a los ojos, no dice nada, pero sus ojos expresan cierta tristeza que la rubia descubre.

-Lo siento – murmura la chica Apple con su sombrero en mano.

-¿De qué te disculpas? –

La vaquera toma aire, está decidida a cumplir su propio acuerdo.

-Por ayer, no sé qué me pasó. No debí perder el control así. Me disculpo por lo que hice –

Trixie no reacciona ante sus palabras aunque la confunden. Es la primera vez que alguien, fuera de su familia, se disculpa con ella. Desvía la mirada al sombrero.

"¿Es valioso?", se pregunta la ilusionista.

La rubia espera alguna respuesta de ella, sin embargo eso es pedir mucho. Lo mejor será así, ella puso su parte, no puede hacer más. Se pone su sombrero, Trixie lo sigue con la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos verdes de Applejack.

Las dos chicas se contemplan en silencio, como si fueran dos extrañas que apenas se ven. Applejack sonríe nerviosa, siempre lo hace cuando la miran fijamente. Trixie ve la sencilla pero dulce sonrisa de la vaquera, ella también le sonríe.

La rubia toma la sonrisa de la ilusionista como una buena respuesta, quizás sea su manera de aceptar la disculpa.

-Bueno, será mejor que continúe – pronuncia Applejack y toma su palilla para seguir con el trabajo.

Trixie no pronuncia alguna palabra. Saca su celular, coloca una canción que se escucha a través de la bocina del móvil. Applejack voltea hacia donde está su compañera, quien se ha puesto a raspar un pupitre de la fila de la izquierda. Sus miradas se encuentran y ambas vuelven a sonreír.


	4. ¿Qué ocurre?

Trixie se sienta en el suelo, recargándose contra los casilleros. Jamás en su vida se sintió tan agotada, ni siquiera cuando su abuela la obliga a la famosa limpieza de primavera. No sabe cómo sobrevivirá lo que resta del castigo, ni siquiera sabe de dónde sacará fuerzas para mañana domingo.

Applejack se sienta tranquilamente a su lado, la vaquera mira a su compañera desfallecida, mientras tanto para ella, apenas esto fue como un descanso, creyó que iba a ser un trabajo más exigente, pero al contrario, fue sencillo y, aburrido, realmente aburrido. La rubia piensa en sus amigas, de haber estado aquí, habrían hecho las cosas en menos tiempo y habría sido un tiempo genial, divertido totalmente. Saca su celular, da un vistazo a la conversación, todas ellas ahí, a una distancia de mensaje pero, las siente lejanas, muy lejanas.

El reloj marca las 5 de la tarde, las actividades por hoy casi terminan, dos horas más y serán libres. El conserje se acerca a las chicas.

-¿Terminaron de limpiar todos los salones? – pregunta el hombre

-Sí – responde la rubia.

-¡Perfecto! Pues es todo por hoy, ya pueden irse –

Las dos chicas intercambian miradas, ¿acaso es una trampa?,

-Lo que pasa – pronuncia Applejack – es que la Directora Celestia dijo que nuestro castigo terminaba hasta las 7 –

-Ah – responde el hombre – comprendo – se rasca la barbilla – bueno, ya encontrarán que hacer en la escuela. No pueden dejarla hasta que sean las 7, pero ya no hay más que limpiar así que, váyanse por ahí – dice el anciano y se da media vuelta para retirarse.

Las chicas vuelven a mirarse, la rubia levanta los hombros en señal de que no importa, Trixie desvía la mirada. Dos horas serán suficientes para recuperarse del cansancio. Toma su celular para checar sus mensajes, algunos de su mamá y hay uno, uno de sus amigas.

"¿Ya hiciste la tarea?", lee. Trixie guarda su teléfono, nada importante, piensa.

-¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta la vaquera llamando su atención.

La ilusionista no responde.

-Traigo unos bollos de manzana – dice la rubia mientras le acerca un recipiente de plástico donde hay algunos.

La maga tiene hambre y sabe del buen sazón de los Apple's, ella misma ha probado sus creaciones deliciosas, pero, no desea tomar uno. La chica se levanta, con mucho esfuerzo y deja atrás a su compañera. La vaquera está confundida ante esa actitud, decide ignorarlo y comienza a disfrutar de uno de sus bollos.

El primer mordisco la hace recordar a su casa, ¿qué estará haciendo su familia? ¿Cómo les habría ido con las actividades? Espera que Applebloom haya podido con sus actividades. Un segundo mordisco, sus amigas, todas tienen planes, cada una con su chico. Applejack se niega el tercer mordisco, no puede ver más a sus amigas, todo este asunto la ha atrapado. La abuela Smith la ha castigado, sólo puede ir a la escuela, casa, castigo y vicecersa, no puede salir con las chicas. Ha tenido suerte de conservar su celular, en gran medida porque la abuela no sabe nada de tecnología.

"No las dejaría de ver", piensa la rubia, "nos veríamos en la escuela, en clases, me preocupo por una tontería".

Y da el tercer mordisco, convencida de que todo va para bien.

[]

Trixie llega a su adorada máquina, observa su reflejo en el vidrio.

"Un espacio vacío", dice para sí.

Ningún paquete de sus amadas galletas, agotadas en totalidad. La joven suspira, mira los otros productos y termina por elegir unas papas con queso. Abre la bolsa y comienza a comer algunas mientras camina sin rumbo por uno de los pasillos.

La escuela vacía tiene otro ambiente, uno más solemne, como si fuera un templo abandonado con tantas historias por contar.

La ilusionista mira por cada ventana del salón, los pupitres, algunos escritorios, la sensación de ausencia. Detiene su paso, sus papás se han terminado y ella aún tiene hambre.

Su celular suena.

"Ya no Trixie, ya me dijeron sobre la tarea", lee

Lo guarda y mira a su alrededor.

"Es un espacio vacío", piensa para sí.

[]

Los jardines de la escuela siempre han sido los favoritos de Applejack, lo más cercano a una zona verde y de aire fresco, aunque a 30 pasos se topen con la calle principal. El cielo comienza a dar su tonalidad naranja anunciando que en cualquier instante la noche aparece. La joven se recuesta sobre el pasto, lleva su mirada al cielo, las nubes de la tarde pasan, el ruido del fondo le hace compañía, ahí está ella, sola.

Durante gran parte de su vida nunca estuvo sola, siempre hubo un Apple a su lado, así de unida es su familia. Siempre tuvo un amigo a su lado, así es la amistosa Applejack, sin embargo hoy, se siente sola, es una sensación rara, como si fuera una comezón que no pudiera calmar.

"No tiene nada de malo, todos estamos solos de alguna forma", se convence la rubia.

Cierra los ojos por un momento, con su sombrero se tapa parte del rostro, disfrutará de su soledad. Ese ruido del fondo la arrulla lentamente, haciéndola caer en un sueño.

 _-¿A dónde fueron? – pregunta una niña rubia a Applejack._

 _-¿De qué hablas? – pregunta la vaquera mientras trata de entender dónde está. Es un cuarto oscuro, sólo hay una bombilla, la misma que las alumbra a ellas dos._

 _-¿A dónde fueron? – vuelve a preguntar la niña._

 _-N-No sé de qué hablas –_

 _-¿A dónde fueron? – repite la niña._

 _La vaquera no sabe qué responder, quiere salir de ahí corriendo pero algo la detiene._

 _-¿A dónde fueron?, ¿a dónde fueron?, ¿a dónde fueron? – pregunta la niña una y otra vez. Applejack comienza a dar pasos hacia atrás, adentrándose en la oscuridad mientras la niña camina repitiendo la misma pregunta. Esa incesante duda que escucha una y otra vez, no entiende, no comprende, ¿qué debe responder?_

 _-¡No lo sé! – grita la vaquera deteniendo su paso y haciendo estallar la bombilla_

Applejack se levanta de golpe.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! – dice Trixie mientras su mazo de cartas sale volando por todos lados. Esa forma repentina de despertar de su compañera la ha asustado.

La vaquera trata de tranquilizarse, la ilusionista sólo la mira extrañada y enojada a la vez.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – dice la maga y pasando a levantar las cartas de su mazo.

La vaquera se siente confundida, ¿qué fue ese sueño? ¿Qué significa? Necesita hablar con alguien.

Se pone de pie, dejando su sombrero en el pasto, comienza a marcar en su celular. La ilusionista la mira de reojo, ve el sombrero y a la rubia alejarse.

"¿Qué le ocurre?".

-¿Sunset? – dice Applejack

-Sí, hey Applejack, ¿cómo estás? – responden del otro lado del móvil

-Bien…bueno más o menos –

-¿Te pasa algo? –

-Tuve un sueño extraño…-

[]

-Qué descortés – dice la ilusionista para sí misma en voz alta – Qué forma tan desagradable de despertarse – comenta la chica mientras acomoda sus cartas en el mazo y lo barajea.

Observa de reojo el sombrero, tirado por el asombro, descuidado. Lo mira como si se tratara de un cachorro molesto.

-La increíble Trixie tiene mejores cosas que hacer – sigue barajeando sus cartas, pero no puede dejar de mirar de reojo ese sombrero. Al final decide, de mala gana, acomodarlo. Lo toma y lo coloca delicadamente a lado suyo. Continua con sus cartas, después de todo tiene mucho que practicar si quiere dominar esos trucos.

 _-¿Concurso de magia? – dijo su madre mientras leía una hoja que Trixie le da durante la cena._

 _-Necesito que firmes para que pueda participar –_

 _-Trixie, pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, no puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo en eso, ya eres una jovencita –_

 _-Por favor mamá, firma –_

Rompe el mazo de cartas en dos, toma una carta, el as de espadas.

 _-Sólo harás el ridículo – dice su madre_

 _-Deja que lo haga – agrega la abuela_

 _-Sólo firma – dice la hija_

Nuevamente a barajear y a romper el mazo en dos, toma el 5 de diamantes

 _-Lo hago por tu bien – comenta la madre – no firmaré –_

El mazo vuelve a cerrarse, las cartas se pierden en el barajeo, los dedos harán el truco, es la agilidad, marcar la carta, poder ubicarla, sólo es una ilusión.

 _Una pluma es suficiente para una firma falsa, no importa, su madre no sabe más, nunca le importa saber de ella, ¿por qué ahora será diferente? Parece la misma firma, es suficiente, es sólo una ilusión._

La primera carta aparece, el as de espadas.

 _-¿Vas a participar Trixie Lulamoon? Jajaja, es lo malo de estos concursos, siempre les da oportunidad a los perdedores – dice el pedante de Magical Storm, el joven de pelo verde y tez amarilla._

El barajeo sigue, sólo dos movimientos más, debe dominarlos

 _-Ganaré – pronuncia Trixie_

La carta sale, el 2 de corazones, se ha equivocado

 _-Lo dudo – responde Magical_

La ilusionista deja el mazo sobre el pasto, la oscuridad se hace presente, ya no hay luz suficiente para practicar, el mismo día marca el fin de sus actividades. Un mensaje de texto

"Pide un taxi, no puedo ir por ti", escribe su madre

-Que novedad – pronuncia la chica

[]

-Tranquila Applejack, sólo fue un mal sueño – dice Sunset del otro lado de la línea – has estado muy tensa últimamente, eso es todo –

-Sí, lo sé –

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? –

-No. La abuela Smith te echaría de inmediato, estoy castigada hasta que me case, o algo así dijo –

-Jajaja. Bien, no quiero enfrentarme a la furia de tu abuela – las dos chicas ríen - No hay de qué preocuparse, sólo relájate, ¿sí? –

-Lo haré, aunque es difícil relajarte cuando tienes que limpiar toda la escuela y todavía llegar a casa para otro castigo –

-Espero que con eso aprendas la lección, no ganas nada con golpes –

-Lo aprendí MUY bien –

-Applejack-

-Dime –

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada? –

La vaquera siente un pellizco en su corazón, ese tema, no quiere hablarlo, no por miedo a compartir, sino porque no entiende nada de lo que pasa.

-No lo sé – responde la rubia

-Bueno, debes saberlo, la gente no está enojada sin razón alguna –

-No lo sé en verdad Sunset, ni siquiera sé si estoy enojada o qué siento, sólo, es una sensación rara como si todo fuera diferente pero igual al mismo tiempo, ¿ves? Ya ando diciendo locuras, no entiendo nada de nada –

-Todo está bien Applejack, únicamente tienes que relajarte – comenta la pelirroja

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Gracias por escucharme Sunset, será mejor que me vaya a casa. Hablamos después. Bye – dice la vaquera

-Bye –

La llamada termina, la rubia no se siente mejor ni peor, son tantas cosas que no puede terminar de descifrar, una sensación muy escondida, como una aguja en un pajar, considera.

Pasa su mano por el cabello para despejar sus pensamientos, se palpa la cabeza, hay algo diferente…

-¡Mi sombrero! –

[]

Trixie está sentada en las escaleras principales de la entrada, el reloj ha marcado las 7pm, el conserje fue a buscarla, deben salir de la escuela, la ilusionista trato de dialogar con él, el sombrero, Applejack, el anciano necio sólo le dijo que esperara afuera.

Tiene el sombrero sobre sus piernas, no es muy fino, ni siquiera corriente, es sólo exacto, promedio, sin sobresalir ni pasar de largo, muy como Applejack, piensa.

Lo toma en sus manos, lo examina cuidadosamente, como si fuera una reliquia antigua.

"¿Por qué es valioso?"

Unas iniciales: A.J.

-Regrésamelo – una voz interrumpe la inspección de Trixie, es Applejack. La ilusionista se pone de pie, está dispuesta a entregarlo - ¿por qué te lo llevaste? No es tuyo – ese tono molesta a la maga.

-Trixie puede llevarse lo que quiera –

-No es tuyo –

-Trixie es libre de hacer lo que quiera –

Applejack lo toma de un extremo para recuperarlo pero la maga ejerce fuerza para evitar que se lo lleve

-Es mi sombrero, suéltalo –

-No le hables de esa manera a Trixie, campesina –

-Deja de decirme campesina –

Las dos forcejean, al final Trixie lo suelta, la misma fuerza con que se sostenía hace tropezar y caer a Applejack al suelo

-Toma tu cochino sombrero –

La rubia se levanta, quiere darle un puñetazo, no le importa ninguna consecuencia. Sólo quiere dejar escapar todo en ese golpe, todo lo que la molesta, todo lo que no es capaz de entender.

-¡Hey! –

El grito detiene a la rubia, quien vuelve a centrarse, se trata del conserje

-¡Pensé que todo ese trabajo las calmaría! – dice Grimpy.

Las dos chicas no dicen nada. La vaquera mira su sombrero, se lo pone.

-Dense la mano – dice el hombre, las dos chicas se miran con desconfianza - ¿qué esperan? ¡Dense la mano! –

Las dos estiran su mano y se la dan.

-Ahora discúlpense – dice el conserje

Las dos dudan

-¡Caray! ¡Ya discúlpense! –

-Lo siento – pronuncia primero Applejack

-Perdón – dice Trixie después.

Ambas chicas separan sus manos y desvían sus miradas.

La vaquera observa como Grimpy le quita su sombrero y se lo da a Trixie, la joven Apple está soprendida

-¡Pero qué henos…!-

-Silencio – dice el conserje, la rubia trata de tranquilizarse – Señorita Lulamoon, se quedará con ese sombrero –

-¡¿Qué?! – dicen las dos al unísono

-Así es, se quedará con ese sombrero toda la semana –

-Usted no puede hacer eso… - dice Applejack

-Si puedo y ya lo hice, el día de hoy, soy el que manda, y las decisiones que tomé, la Directora Celestia me las respeta, así que, ustedes no van a aprender a estarse quietas hasta que aprendan a confiar. Por eso Señorita Lulamoon usted tiene una gran responsabilidad, cuidar de ese sombrero y usted señorita Apple tendrá que confiar en su compañera –

-¡Pero es Trixie! – dice la rubia

-¿Perdón? – dice la maga levantando la ceja – la poderosa Trixie puede cuidar de esto –

-¡Claro que no! – dice la vaquera

-¿Por qué no? – pregunta el conserje - ¿por qué no puedes confiar en ella? ¿Qué hizo para que no confíes en ella? –

Applejack quiere responder a eso, pero no hay respuesta, realmente Trixie nunca ha roto su confianza, pero no es alguien en quien puede depositarla.

-Pues ahora confiarás en ella – determina Grimpy – no hay más que agregar –

La joven Apple quiere hablar para luchar contra esa decisión, pero el claxon de la camioneta de su hermano se interpone, han llegado por ella. Applejack no puede aceptar esa decisión, se niega a creer que su sombrero estará en manos de esa prepotente, de todos los alumnos, tiene que ser ella, la peor y prepotente Trixie. El claxon sigue en aumento, si no pudo golpear a Lulamoon, ahora está considerando en golpear a Big Mac. Tiene que alejarse de ahí, pero sin su sombrero, no puede, el claxon sigue sonando

-¡Ya voy con un demonio! – explota la rubia. Respira profundamente, fija una mirada sobre Trixie.

-Más te valga cuidarlo – pronuncia la joven Apple y se da media vuelta con su morral para irse.

Trixie y Grimpy la ven alejarse, es un toro furioso que apenas pueden contener, la maga traga saliva.

"¿En qué me metí?".


	5. ¿Quién eres?

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo la presente historia ^^ Después de charlar con mis coaches creativos, he decidido dar una fecha de entrega y cumplir con ella. Por lo que todos los días jueves actualizaré esta historia.**_

 _ **Me siento muy honrada y agradecida por los comentarios que me han hecho llegar, les pido de favor que sigan expresan sus opiniones sobre la historia, es algo que sin duda alienta muchísimo.**_

 _ **De nuevo, gracias por la lectura y sus comentarios. ¡A leer se ha dicho!**_

La puerta del cuarto de Trixie se abre, es la joven ilusionista que arrastra sus pies a dentro de su habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Tarde del domingo, donde el reloj indica las pm. La joven apenas puede con ese movimiento, deja caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, como si fuera un vil costal de papas.

El trabajo realizado de hoy fue mucho peor que limpiar la escuela, de hecho, ahora que Trixie lo piensa, prefiere limpiar toda la preparatoria 100 veces ella solita en lugar de todo lo que hizo hoy.

El trabajo comunitario asignado fue ayudar en la construcción de un orfanatorio, voluntaria para cargar ladrillos, costales de cemento y cuanto fuese más necesario. La joven resopla, el cansancio y el dolor físico lentamente se apoderan de ella, en este momento es cuando agradece haber hecho toda su tarea el día viernes.

La joven mira a su izquierda, donde está su escritorio y su laptop. La silla a medio mover y en donde colgado está ese viejo, de café claro y usado sombrero de Applejack. Trixie pensó que se encontraría con ella, pero al parecer les asignaron proyectos comunitarios diferentes, lo cual es un alivio, temía tener que soportar la mirada incesante de la vaquera.

Fija sus ojos en ese desgastado sombrero, ¿por qué es importante? No es más que un elemento digno de la basura, pero, por algo la Apple no se deshace de él, ¿por qué? ¿Es lo que la hace especial?, se pregunta Trixie, ¿es como ella?.

La ilusionista usa su capa y sombrero para ser diferente, para mostrar como nada contra la corriente social, la magia y las cartas son lo que la hace especial. Cuando era niña, fue muy timida, no se sentía segura de lo que le decía a sus compañeros, pero cuando descubrió la magia, lo comprendió, ella era diferente al resto y con el paso del tiempo supo que era muy superior a los demás, aunque el resto de sus compañeros lo dude.

Las cartas es lo que la hacen ella, le dan una identidad, algo por lo que es única, si no fuera por eso, ella, ella sólo sería una chica más. Quizás eso ocurre con Applejack, el sombrero le da una razón de ser, por eso es importante, piensa la ilusionista.

El sueño atrapa lentamente a Trixie, sus ojos se entrecierran con la imagen del sombrero.

"Ella también lo sabe, sabe lo difícil que es ser especial", dice la chica antes de dormir profundamente.

[][][]

El día lunes ha empezado, los alumnos llegan a sus casilleros, saludan amistades, intercambian comentarios, sin duda el tema de hoy será la fiesta de Soarin, de las mil locuras que ocurrieron en esa casa, de las parejas que se formaron, de a quiénes engañaron, en fin, todos los chismes que correrán en la semana. Eso es una decepción para Trixie, quien esperaba que se hablara de su pelea con Applejack, de cómo enfrentó a esa campesina salvaje. La joven ilusionista llega a su casillero, guarda sus pertenencias, se acomoda su sombrero y su capa, toma un par de libros y cierra la puerta, sólo para encontrar detrás de esta a la joven Apple. Trixie se asusta un poco, puede jurar que ella no estaba ahí hacía unos instantes.

-Hola Trixie – pronuncia Applejack con un tono de voz forzado en amabilidad.

-Hola campe…-mira sus ojos que parecen emanar fuego – Hola – saluda la ilusionista

-¿Cómo estás? – dice la rubia

-Bien – responde la maga

Las dos callan, ese silencio incomoda a la joven maga.

-Adiós – se despide Trixie, media vuelta y lista para partir mientras abraza sus libros con ella. Pero una mano en su hombro la detiene.

-Quiero hablar contigo después de clases – dice la vaquera. Trixie se suelta y continua su caminata.

La vaquera la ve alejarse, será un día difícil para la joven Apple, todo el trabajo pesado del domingo no apaciguo nada en ella. Pareciera que tiene tanta energía y ansiedad que podría pelear con mil búfalos y aún así sentir ganas de pelear con otros mil toros.

-¡Hey Applejack! ¿Cómo estás? – es la voz de Rainbow Dash que saluda a su espalda, ella viene con Rarity y Sunset.

-¿Qué cuentas? – saluda la pelirroja

-Hola querida – dice Rarity

-¡Hola! – saluda la rubia mientras se voltea hacia ellas.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos! – dice la amante de la moda – Tu ojo – dice mientras lo señala.

Es notorio el ojo morado de la vaquera, quien parece no haberle dado importancia, sólo ayer cuando la abuela Smith le compró una crema para el hinchazón.

-Ah sí – dice la rubia – en una semana debe quitarse – dice la vaquera con naturalidad.

-No puedes andar presumiendo ese golpe, se te ve horrible – dice la pelimorada.

-No es para tanto Rarity – dice Rainbow – la hace ver ruda –

-Más bien tonta – dice la chica fashion – Pero eso se arregla ahora – y comienza a buscar en su mochila hasta dar con su bolso de maquillaje.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunta la rubia

-Pues maquillarte – responde Rarity

-¡Eso sí que no! – responde la vaquera

-Vamos Rainbow, antes de que se escape – dice Sunset mientras sujeta a Applejack por un brazo, la deportista la toma del otro brazo.

-Será mejor ir a un baño – dice la pelimorada y Applejack es arrastrada a uno.

-No, esperen – intenta forcejear la rubia pero al final se resigna a su destino.

Dentro del baño, Rarity maquilla su ojo para que no se note lo morado y parezca de lo más normal. Al terminar, Applejack se contempla en el espejo, ni rastro del moretón, su amiga es toda una maestra en el maquillaje.

-Wow Rarity, eres muy buena – dice la rubia

-Claro cariño, son años de experiencia – responde modesta la amante de la moda – ya no andarás mostrando ese feo golpe. Mañana te maquillaré también –

-No es necesario, realmente me da igual que vean o no el golpe – dice Applejack

-Pues debería avergonzarte – agrega Sunset – no debiste actuar de esa manera el viernes –

La rubia observa a sus amigas que están a su lado, la preocupación se denota en sus expresiones.

-Lo sé, no volverá a ocurrir – responde la rubia.

-Hey AJ, últimamente has estado como…¿enojada? ¿Pasa algo en casa? – pregunta Raimbow tratando de sonar casual.

-No ocurre nada – responde la vaquera – No sé por qué reaccioné así, pero les puedo asegurar que no pasará de nuevo –

La vaquera quiere salir de ese baño.

-Cariño, ¿y tú sombrero? – pregunta Rarity

-Ah, bueno – duda la rubia – no lo traje hoy –

-¿Un nuevo look? – dice la deportista - ¡Te ves mejor! Un cambio siempre es bueno, ¿verdad? – y las demás chicas asienten.

-Como digan – y Applejack sale del baño, sus amigas salen detrás de ella, quieren seguirla pero el sonido de la campana marca que cada quien debe ir a clase.

[][][]

Applejack llega a su clase de Geografía junto con Fluttershy. Normalmente la rubia siempre muestra un gran entusiasmo por el inicio de semana, pero la chica timida puede notar que su amiga simplemente camina con hastío como si todo le molestara.

Al caminar hacia el salón, algunos murmuros se escuchan, son las miradas enfocadas en la vaquera, es rara verla sin su sombrero y más extraño saber que ella fue causante de un gran alboroto. La joven esperaba que los chismes de la fiesta de Soarin fueran suficientes para callar lo que hizo el viernes.

La rubia camina hacia su pupitre, toma asiento, ignora las miradas y se concentra en su libreta de apuntes.

Fluttershy se sienta en el pupitre del lado izquierdo, se queda pensativa ante la nueva actitud de Applejack, ¿qué ocurre con ella? Su amiga vaquera siempre fue abierta en expresar lo que le molestaba, pero ahora, quiere encerrarse, sólo quiere..¿huir?

-A-Applejack – pronuncia tímidamente Fluttershy - ¿está todo bien? –

-Sí – responde la rubia secamente y sin mirarla. Su amiga no se atreve a comentar algo más, espera que al terminar la clase, las cosas hayan cambiado.

[][][]

Trixie tiene de frente a su celular, ha activado la cámara frontal para poderse ver en el como si fuese un espejo. Contempla su labio hinchado, al parecer los desinflamatorios aún no surten efecto. Guarda el celular, su primera clase, Literatura.

Sus amigas están sentado cerca de ella, una a lado suyo y la otra enfrente, ambas platican sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta del viernes, la ilusionista las escucha fingiendo entusiasmo, cuando realmente la charla le parece sosa y sin sentido. Una sensación de querer que hablaran sobre ella la invade, nadie le ha preguntado sobre su labio hinchado, al contrario, la ignoran, eso no es un trato digno para la gran y poderosa Trixie.

-Esa fiesta fue aburrida porque Trixie no estuvo ahí – dice la joven maga a sus amigas- Lástima que tuvo que ser así –

Sus amigas la voltean a ver y notan el moretón del labio, comienzan a preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido, Trixie respira triunfante, al fin la atención ha vuelto con ella.

[][][]

Geografía ha terminado, la rubia toma sus cosas y sale sin esperar a Fluttershy, una actitud muy rara, ya que normalmente la chica Apple es muy cordial con su amiga la más tímida. Se dirige a su casillero, cambia libros y azota la puerta. Se encamina a su otra clase, Matemáticas. Rainbow Dash la ve alejarse, buscando ausentarse de todos.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? – pregunta Fluttershy que se acerca con su amiga deportista

-Quien sabe, está muy rara, ya se le pasará – responde la peliarcoiris al mismo tiempo que abre su casillero y toma una libreta

-Eso espero – responde la tímida

Trixie camina hacia los casilleros, se da cuenta que Applejack camina hacia ella, la joven maga toma aire, no se acobardara enfrente de la campesina, pero ésta sigue de largo, ignorándola totalmente. La maga se detiene por un instante y ve como continua la rubia su camino.

-Dicen que se golpearon – escucha Trixie decir a un costado suyo

-¿En serio? – comenta un chico

-Sí – dice otro chico

-Jamás creí que Applejack hiciera eso, tan amable que se ve –

-No hay que provocarla, o también nos golpeará –

En esas últimas palabras Trixie voltea a ver a los tres chicos que hablaban entre sí, al sentir la mirada de la maga, continúan su camino.

La ilusionista tiene la impresión de que ellos están olvidando quién es la verdadera Applejack y ahora que lo piensa, quizás la misma Applejack lo está olvidando.

[][][]

La campana suena, el final de una clase más. Pinkie Pie sale del salón con sus entusiastas brinquitos mientras Applejack sale fulminada, no quiere ver un número más en su vida. Detrás de ella Rarity y Sunset salen mientras platican del último problema que resolvieron en clase.

Pinkie detiene sus brinquitos al recibir un mensaje de celular, y por la sonrisa que dibuja, las chicas saben que se trata de Chesse Sandwich.

-Vaya vaya querida, traes loco a ese chico – dice Rarity

Pinkie sonríe a más no poder mientras sigue caminando felizmente por los pasillos.

"La vida se resume a chicos, ¿eh?", piensa la vaquera

-Oigan chicas – dice Sunset - ¿qué dicen si hoy vamos a mi casa a ver unas películas? –

-¡Siiii! – emociona Pinkie – podremos ver la del "Ganso Asesino parte 15" o la de "Las llamas no saben bailar"-

-Sabes que esas películas no existen, ¿verdad? – comenta Rarity

-¿En serio? Qué mal – habla decepcionada la fiestera

-No puedo – dice la rubia – estoy castigada, no puedo ir a otro sitio que no sea mi casa o la escuela, a menos que sea parte del castigo que me impuso la Directora Celestia –

-Ah – dice la pelirroja – bueno, podríamos hacerlo cuando ya no estés castigada –

-Sí – dice Rarity

-¡Lo que sea por ti! – comenta Pinkie mientras abraza a su amiga hombro con hombro.

-Gracias – responde la rubia con una tenue sonrisa.

El repique de la campana suena, las chicas saben que anuncian el inicio de su siguiente clase, para Applejack es su hora de libre.

-Nos veremos en un rato – dice Sunset y las demás chicas se despiden.

La joven Apple se dirige a las salas de estudio, su hora libre la usará para reunirse con su equipo de Historia, tiene la exposición al día siguiente y aún hay detalles que arreglar. Entra a las salas, algunos alumnos la miran y murmuran, tal como le ocurrió en clase e igual que en ese momento, ella dice ignorar.

Ve a su equipo en una de las mesas. El intelectual Bright Idea, un chico de cabello azul turquesa, una tez clara, unas cuantas pecas que se asoman en sus mejillas y su acostumbrado chaleco de rombos, seguro que tiene uno del mismo estilo para cada día de la semana; con los pies levantados sobre la mesa está Rover Diamond, el mayor de los hermanos Diamond, expertos en meterse en problemas, en mostrar una imagen descuidada y una extraña obsesión por hacer hoyos en el jardín; el deportista Teddy, ala derecha del equipo de futbol americano, que no teme en mostrar sus músculos con esas playeras ajustadas y por último la ambientalista Sweet Leaf, esa chica de pelo verde que siempre usa un sombrero primaveral de color blanco, una chica siempre buscando combiar su ropa como es debido, después claro de compartir en redes sociales una campaña proambiente. Ese es el equipo tan amplio de Historia.

-¿Crees que es buena idea que nos juntemos? – pregunta Teddy

-Ya habíamos quedado – responde Bright Idea – aparte mañana exponemos, es mejor acabar de una vez –

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de que Applejack se pusiera tan agresiva – dice Sweet Leaf – Teddy tiene razón, debimos decirle que no viniera –

-Tranquilos, todo estará bien. Sólo faltan algunas cosas, acabaremos rápido – comenta el intelectual

-¿Y si se vuelve a poner así? – pregunta la chica ambientalista

-Imagino que Rover y Teddy podrían con eso, como lo hicieron ese día…- dice Bright mientras mira al joven Diamond, quien levanta su pulgar en señal de que está listo para cualquier emergencia – pero es mejor pensar positivo –

-Hola chicos – saluda Applejack quien se acerca a la mesa. Los demás tratan de saludar con naturalidad, aunque es obvio que se sienten nerviosos.

Comienzan a trabajar en su proyecto de Historia, se reparten cada momento de la batalla, Bright termina de colocar los detalles finales a la presentación, guarda el archivo y la comparte con sus demás compañeros. Dan los últimos ajustes y diez minutos de la siguiente clase, han terminado.

-Bien, Bright ya les mandó la presentación – dice la rubia – y todos sabemos qué vamos a exponer, ¿eso es todo, verdad? – pregunta a los demás chicos, estos asienten confirmando que han finalizado – Pues es todo, hay que aprendernos la parte que nos tocó y con eso acabamos -. Los chicos comienzan a guardar sus cosas.

Por un momento, Teddy observa a la campirana, hay algo diferente con ella

-Applejack, ¿y tu sombrero? – dice el deportista. Los demás voltean a verlo, es notorio que ella no lo traía pero no querían preguntar, porque lo más seguro es que se perdió o rompió con lo que ocurrió el viernes, al menos eso creen.

-Ah – dice la rubia –no lo traje conmigo – y se entretiene terminando de guardar sus cosas.

Sus compañeros de equipo se miran entre sí, no es una respuesta convincente.

-Te ves mejor así – dice Sweet Leaf – ese sombrero no te queda -.

La rubia aprieta un poco la última libreta a guardar, no responde ante el comentario.

-Nos vemos luego – dice la vaquera al tomar su morral y alejarse de ahí.

Los demás chicos respiran hondamente, como si al fin fueran libres de toda tensión.

-Eso fue intenso viejo – dice Teddy a Bright

-Sí, se sentía muy pesado el ambiente. No creí que trabajar con Applejack fuera así – dice el intelectual.

-Pensé que ella era más amable y tranquila, como pueden engañar las apariencias – agrega la ambientalista.

Rover escucha en silencio los diferentes comentarios de sus compañeros, mira a la rubia salir de la sala y también a los demás alumnos que intercambian palabras al verla irse. El chico se rasca la cabeza, no es la primera vez que piensa que la gente se deja llevar por tonterías.

[][][]

La hora del almuerzo ha llegado. Trixie se aleja de sus amigas, ha decidido comer fuera. Camina a la parte más alejada del jardín. Se sienta bajo un árbol, saborea su baguette y té helado, mientras observa a la lejanía a otros compañeros que llegan con sus amistades y amores. Ella bocado a bocado los examina, todos esos ingenuos que creen hacer algo de sus vidas, pero ella sabe qué es muy superior a ellos, lo primero en demostrarlo es en las calificaciones

Es uno de los promedios más altos de la preparatoria, participe de unos cuántos concursos escolares y la mejor guitarrista, aunque Rainbow Dash y Sunset no quieran aceptarlo, de la escuela. Toda una joven dotada, pero sus compañeros son envidiosos y no pueden aceptarlo, al menos eso cree. Por eso fue tan importante para ella enfrentar a Applejack, esa campesina querida y admirada por todos, tan trabajadora, tan buena gente, un manojo de virtudes y tantas cosas bondadosas. Es cierto que tuvo miedo, ver a esa vaquera tan enojada es de temer, pero no podía dar un paso atrás, si no la enfrentaba, todos se burlarían de ella, volvería a esa época donde era tan insegura y miedosa, no podía volver a ser así, por eso alzo su puño y se defendió. Enfrentar a la querida Applejack, eso debe forjar una leyenda, piensa la maga.

"Applejack", dice para sí la ilusionista

El buen ejemplo, la chica con muchas amistades, amada por su familia, la líder de varios grupos, la confiable, la más apreciada, así es la joven Apple, ella…

-Tiene todo – pronuncia Trixie

La maga termina su almuerzo, comienza a estirar sus dedos, es hora de practicar con las cartas, pero antes hará unos ejercicios de calentamiento para sus manos.

Coloca las palmas de sus manos juntas con sus dedos separados, desliza sus pulgares dejando que el derecho pase por el izquierdo y viceversa, lo hace lentamente hasta ir aumentando la velocidad, es un ejercicio básico y necesario para poder practicar Cardistry.

 _-¿Cardistry? – pregunta Trixie Lulamoon, una chica de 13 años , encamada a causa de una pierna rota, eso ocurre cuando quieres saltar desde la rama alta de un árbol para tratar de brincar al patio de su casa, a partir de ese momento Trixie juró que no volvería a olvidar las llaves de su casa._

 _-Sí – responde Star Card, un chico de tez amarillenta y pelo naranja, quizás de unos 25 años, el enfermero de turno._

 _Trixie está forzada a pasar una semana en el hospital por el incidente, aunque quisiera que su mamá y abuela la acompañarán en todo momento, ellas no pueden, por eso gran parte del día se encuentra sola, en ocasiones las enfermeras charlan con ella y también puede hojear unos libros, sin embargo, está deseosa de emoción en su día. Apenas lleva dos días en cama, no sabe cómo soportará los 3 meses que le faltan._

 _Eso lo notó Star Card, por eso hoy trajo un juego de cartas extra para enseñarle un par de trucos._

 _-¿Lo qué haces se llama Cardistry? – pregunta nuevamente Lulamoon_

 _-Así es chica, trucos con cartas –_

 _Movimiento tras movimiento deja a la adolescente con la boca abierta, un baile elegante de las cartas, como se acomodan en sus dedos, vuelven al mazo sólo para salir nuevamente con un movimiento fugaz, las cartas flotan en sus manos, apenas pareciera que los dedos las tocan, es un espectáculo tan sencillo e impresionante a la vez_

 _"_ _Quiero asombrar a las personas", piensa Trixie, "quiero hacer eso"._

Trixie abre el paquete de cartas, las ha preparado, su baraja más codiciada para practicar. Debe ser capaz de crear nuevos movimientos con las cartas si quiere pasar las rondas del concurso, sólo es práctica. Iniciarán con movimientos claves e irá transformándolos hasta ponerles su estilo, es lo que ha ideado la ilusionista. Comienza a barajear lentamente, sentir las cartas, fáciles de manipular y comienza a llevarlas entre sus dedos, sólo movimientos básicos por ahora, establece la chica.

"Quiero asombrarlos", recuerda Trixie Lulamoon

[][][]

-¿Golpeó a otra chica? ¿Applejack? ¿En serio? – murmura una chica a una de sus compañeras mientras la vaquera pasa a su lado, la rubia es capaz de alcanzar a escucharlas, esos susurros se están volviendo un fastidio.

La rubia se encuentra en la cafetería acercándose para tomar una bandeja y formarse en la fila para comprar su almuerzo.

-Pensé que era buena onda – escucha decir a un chico pasos atrás de ella

-Pues no – dice su compañero – ahora quiere golpear a quien sea –

Applejack aprieta su bandeja vacía de comida, trata de olvidarse por un momento y concentrarse en algo que la tranquilice, levanta su mano para tomar su sombrero….

"No lo traigo", recapacita la rubia. Baja de inmediato su mano y vuelve a apretar la bandeja. "Debo tranquilizarme".

Siente que alguien la empuja, voltea para ver quién es, se trata de Derpy que la mira asustada

-Fue un accidente, ¡no me golpees! – grita la chica atrayendo la atención de varios alumnos-

-Tranquila – dice la vaquera ignorando las miradas de todos – No te voy a hacer nada, ya sé que fue un accidente-

Derpy la mira en silencio y se hace unos pasos atrás hasta salirse de la fila, prefiere volver a formarse. Los chicos a su alrededor ven a la vaquera con cierto temor, se alejan un poco de ella. La rubia sólo suspira esperando que el día acabé pronto.

[][][]

Trixie abre su casillero, ve a Rainbow Dash contra espalda a su casillero mientras se besuquea con Soarin. La joven Lulamoon desvía su mirada a sus pertenencias, intercambiar libros y libretas por la siguiente clase, cierra su puerta. Al querer iniciar su caminata se topa de frente con Applejack. Las dos chicas se miran por un momento.

La maga se sorprende al ver el rostro de la rubia, algo ha cambiado en ella, pareciera que el hastío la invade, una sensación de desagrado por todo puede verse en su mirada.

-H-Hola – saluda involuntariamente la ilusionista

-Hola – responde secamente la vaquera quien abre su casillero y avienta sus cosas con desgano. Apenas llevan una clase después del almuerzo, faltan tres para que acabe la escuela, la rubia espera con ganas el repique final del día.

Cierra la puerta, ruido que hace que Rainbow y Soarin regresen al mundo exterior y se separen.

Los chicos observan a la rubia que pega su frente contra el casillero tratando de sacar fuerzas para seguir.

-¡Oye Applejack! ¡Ya no traes tu sombrero! ¡Eso es cool! ¡Ya era hora que tiraras ese vejestorio! – dice Soarin alegremente

Applejack le dirige una mirada de odio que asusta al novio de Rainbow, eso es nuevo en ella.

-¡Hey no te enfades! – se defiende el chico – Lo dije en buena onda –

-¿Por qué no cierras el hocico? – dice Applejack cortante. Los tres quedan asombrados, nunca imaginaron que ella podría expresarse así.

-No sé qué rayos te pasa – dice Rainbow – Pero ya fue suficiente, no tenemos que estar soportando tu mal humor –

La rubia no dice nada, sólo da un paso para escabullirse pero al hacerlo se topa con otro alumno haciendo que ella tire sus libros. El otro alumno no dice nada y sólo se va corriendo. Applejack se agacha para recoger sus cosas, Trixie también lo hace y le entrega su libreta, la vaquera la toma sin decir nada. Al tener todas sus cosas se pone de pie para irse pero Rainbow la detiene del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? – dice la deportista preocupada

La rubia se suelta

-Dejame en paz – y se va a la siguiente clase.

Los tres se observan entre sí.

-¿Por qué está actuando así? – comenta Soarin rompiendo el silencio

\- No lo sé – comenta la peliarcoiris

"Ni ella misma lo ha de saber", piensa Trixie

 _ **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Esa AJ si que es un encanto xD**_

 _ **Por cierto, la otra vez escuché una canción que activó mi imaginación al mil, porque la ubiqué como esa canción perfecta para ser un opening para este fic:**_

 _ **watch?v=BqJfjgpEGvs**_

 _ **¿qué piensan? ¿También tienen una canción que se imaginan opening para una de sus historias o para alguna que han leido? Espero que dejen su respuesta en comentarios.**_

 _ **Hasta la siguiente entrega, dudes! Recuerden, todos los días jueves ^^**_


	6. ¿Aún soy yo?

Applejack abre el grifo del lavabo, echa agua a su rostro, la frescura del agua apacigua por unos instantes todo el malestar que pasa por su cabeza y corazón. Continua echándose más agua, como si de esta manera todo lo que ha tenido que soportar el día de hoy se fuera con el agua.

Cierra la llave, algunas gotas de agua escurren por su rostro, se mira en el espejo, olvidó el maquillaje de su ojo, este se escurre un poco dejando a su paso lo ensombrecido del moretón, para estos momentos ya no le interesa a la vaquera.

Toma sus cuadernos y sale del baño hacia el pasillo con un vaivén de varios alumnos que se apresuran a la última clase del día. Camina hacia su salón, una hora de Química debe entretenerla.

[][][]

Trixie juega con su pluma, pegando la parte de atrás hacia el pupitre en una serie de movimientos lentos, como si tocase un tambor. Tiene la mirada sobre su libreta, aunque realmente no mira algo en particular, sólo hay un recuerdo latente, la expresión de Applejack, la reacción de la rubia ante sus amigos, le parece sorprendente.

"Es otra", piensa mientras sigue jugando con la pluma.

[][][]

Applejack se sienta junto con su compañera de laboratorio, Rarity, quien nota de inmediato lo del maquillaje.

-Cariño, tu maquillaje, déjame arreglarlo – dice la amante de la moda al querer acercar su mano al rostro de su amiga.

-Déjalo así – comenta la vaquera al mismo tiempo que toma bruscamente la mano de su compañera.

Rarity hace un pequeño sonido de susto, nunca había visto reaccionar a Applejack de esa manera. La rubia suelta su mano y la pelimorada sólo se resguarda en su lugar tratando de ignorar lo ocurrido. La chica Apple pone su mirada al frente, Rarity la observa de reojo, desconoce a su amiga.

[][][]

-¿Eso es cierto Trixie? – pronuncian a su lado, la ilusionista deja de golpear su pluma.

-¿Eh? – reacciona la maga

-¿Te peleaste con Applejack? – pregunta Brawley, el fortachón baterista y amigo de Flash Sentry que se sienta a lado de Lulamoon

-Sí – dice la maga sin importancia

-¡Woah, eso es rudo! – comenta el baterista – no le creí a Sunset cuando me lo dijo –

-Ah- agrega la ilusionista y desvía su atención para seguir golpeando su pluma

"¿Por qué está enojada? ¿Es por el sombrero? Quizás lo mejor es que se lo devuelva, eso podría calmarla. Ella quería hablar conmigo, debe ser por eso. Saliendo de clases le diré que se lo regreso, espero que eso la haga sentir mejor", piensa mientras sus dedos solo llevan la pluma momento a momento contra el pupitre.

[][][]

El inicio de un experimento, toda la atención dada. Rarity le sugirió a Applejack que tomara notas, la vaquera obedeció de inmediato.

-¿Qué más hay que hacer? – pregunta Rarity mientras toma un tubo de ensayo. La rubia toma una hoja que hay sobre la mesa donde se describe las indicaciones del experimento.

\- Disolver en un tubo de ensayo un poco de bromuro sódico en 6 ml de agua destilada – lee la vaquera, su compañera obedece las indicaciones.

Paso a paso continúan con las indicaciones, Applejack hace un esfuerzo para tratar de concentrarse en el experimento y seguir tomando notas, cuando realmente lo que desea es irse a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto.

-¿Para qué diablos hacemos esto? – pregunta uno de los chicos del equipo cercano a la mesa de Rarity y Applejack

-Según el experimento sacaremos haluros de plata, lo que usaban antes para tomar fotografías – responde su compañera

-Qué pérdida de tiempo – comenta el chico

-Ni me digas – contesta ella

La rubia regresa su atención al experimento, la monotonía de la práctica se vuelve tranquilizante para ella, al fin un poco de paz.

[][][]

-¡Hora libre! ¡Qué buena onda! – dice Brawley mientras sale del salón con los demás chicos. El profesor de Geografía tuvo otros de sus ataques estomacales, tomarse una botella completa de anti-ácidos no le ha ayudado, es por eso que han dejado a la clase hacer una investigación en la biblioteca, que es igual a "hora libre" porque nadie piensa ir.

Trixie y Bright Idea son los únicos que han obedecido las reglas, la maga quiere deshacerse de esta tarea extra, entre castigos, práctica con su grupo de música y el entrenamiento con las cartas, tiene el tiempo contado. La actividad es realmente sencilla, una investigación sobre los climas en Turkmenistán.

Tanto ella como Bright sacan su portátil, cada uno trabaja en solitario a pesar de estar en la misma mesa. El sonido habitual de la biblioteca y el ruido del teclado al escribir es lo único que tiene entretenida a la joven ilusionista, unas cuantas líneas más, un par de imágenes y su tarea estará terminada.

-¡No es cierto! – grita una chica de la mesa de atrás, la bibliotecaria Cherrilee la calla de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa? – susurra su amiga, quien está al lado de ella.

-SunFlower me mandó el video donde Applejack y la boba de Trixie se están peleando –

-¿En serio? Quiero verlo –

Trixie deja de escribir.

"¿Hay un video?", piensa.

Abre de inmediato su página en _,_ si ese video existe, sus amigas debieron etiquetarla.

Ahí está, el mensaje por privado por parte de una de sus amigas, el link del video.

"Esos idiotas…"

[][][]

-¡Golpeas duro Applejack! – grita Ringo, situado a tres mesas de donde está Rarity y ella. La rubia detiene su escribir – Uuuuh eso le debió doler a Trixie – agrega mientas más chicos se acercan a él para ver el video de la pelea en su celular.

Rarity mira a su amiga preocupada, la vaquera sigue escribiendo.

-¡Pásame el video! – grita un chico cercano a Ringo

-¡A mí también! – dice otra chica

-¡Guarden silencio! – manda el profesor – Ringo guarda ese teléfono o te lo quitaré –

-Pero profesor, usted dijo que podíamos usar nuestro celular si terminábamos la práctica – se defiende Ringo

-Guarda el teléfono – impone el maestro, el chico obedece y los demás alumnos se tranquilizan.

El celular de Applejack suena, ha recibido un mensaje de _Whatsapp_ , es de un número desconocido.

 _Eres famosa_

Se lee junto con la ventana de un video, la rubia sabe perfectamente de que se trata, el celular comienza a recibir más mensajes, es el grupo de _whatsapp_ de algunas clases que comparten el video y mencionando a Applejack, la vaquera comienza a leerlos

 _Eres mi ídolo, alguien debía golpear a la estúpida de Trixie_

 _Ahora vas a golpear a todos, Applejack?_

 _LOL, pelea de gatas_

 _Quieren ser populares :v_

 _Ké asco!_

Y comentario tras comentario surgen en las conversaciones, la rubia levanta tu mirada a su alrededor, sus compañeros la contemplan mientras algunos sueltan algunas risillas, otros tienen un rostro de decepción y unos más sólo disfrutan lo que ocurre. La vaquera mira a su amiga quien tiene un verdadero rostro de preocupación. El laboratorio comienza a parecerle que se cierra ante ella, necesita salir, tener espacio. Se levanta claramente para huir de ahí.

-Señorita Apple, siéntese, la clase aún no termina – dicta el profesor pero la rubia lo ignora totalmente saliendo del aula.

[][][]

"¡¿La idiota de Trixie?!, ¡pequeños bastardos!", piensa la ilusionista mientras revisa su celular en la biblioteca, una mueca de disgusto y guarda su celular.

Se entretiene redactando el informe final para Geografía, sube el archivo y da por concluida su tarea extra. Cierra su laptop y ve de frente a Bright quien parece haberla estando viendo pero al encontrar su mirada, éste la desvía bajo la excusa de estar viendo su pantalla.

Trixie no comenta nada, él y cientos de alumnos querrán verla ahora con ese video. Aunque es raro que el video apenas fuera publicado hoy y más aún, pareciera que es el mismo video, ¿nadie más grabó esa pelea?

Guarda su laptop, sea lo que sea, ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar soportando a estos idiotas. Sale de la biblioteca, algunos alumnos del pasillo murmuran al verla pasar, Trixie los ignora, está acostumbrada a que hablen a sus espaldas.

[][][]

Más agua en el rostro, necesita tranquilizarse, se contempla en el espejo, sin su sombrero, con esa bata de laboratorio, su pelo algo desaliñado, ese moretón en el ojo y una expresión de cansancio. Applejack se examina, no cree lo que mira, es una desconocida.

"No soy yo"

[][][]

"Ensayar por una hora curará todo", se comenta a sí misma Trixie al entrar al salón de música. Ve a sus dos amigas sentadas y con una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta la maga

-Nos mandó llamar la Directora Celestia – responde una de ellas, la de pelo rosa oscuro Fuchsia Blush

-¿Y? – dice la ilusionista mientras toma una guitarra eléctrica

-No puedes estar en el grupo – responde su otra amiga, la de pelo amarillo, Lavender Lace.

-¿Qué? Trixie no entiende, ¿de qué hablan? –

-La Directora Celestia nos prohibió que estés en el grupo, en los ensayos, en las presentaciones que tengan que ver con "Las Ilusiones", tienes prohibido entrar al salón de música – responde Fuchsia

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – cuestiona la maga

-Es parte de tu castigo – responde tímidamente la de pelo rosado

Lulamoon mira la guitarra, la música y las cartas son lo que la hacen única. Ella no puede practicar en casa, eso molesta a su abuela, por eso el salón de música y los ensayos en el garaje de la casa de Lavender son fundamentales para ella, pero ahora, lo tiene prohibido.

"¡Estúpida pelea! ¡Estúpida Applejack!", piensa mientras abandona la guitarra en una esquina.

[][][]

-Me manda de inmediato al buzón – dice Sunset, con celular al oído, a sus amigas, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy.

Las chicas se encuentran en los casilleros, específicamente en el de Rainbow Dash, esperando a que Applejack aparezca.

-Debió apagarlo – comenta Rarity – Todo por esa absurda pelea –

-No entiendo por qué está así, debieron verla hace rato, se puso loca – dice Rainbow

-Desde la mañana está así – agrega Fluttershy – estoy preocupada por ella –

-Lo sé chicas, tenemos que hablar con ella y descubrir qué le ocurre – menciona Sunset

El ir y venir de estudiantes en el pasillo marcan el final de las clases y el inicio de la hora de Clubes.

-¿Dónde podría estar? – pregunta Fluttershy

\- Quizás se fue a su casa – comenta Rainbow

-No creo – dice Sunset – tiene castigo, no faltaría, se metería en más problemas…-

Las chicas guardan silencio, las palabras "problemas", "castigo" y "Applejack" nunca estuvieron relacionadas, pero ahora parece que pinta a ser muy común.

-Es culpa de ese video – dice Rainbow rompiendo el silencio.

-¿No les parece extraño que ese video lo publicaran hoy? ¿Por qué no lo publicaron el viernes de la pelea o el fin de semana? – cuestiona Fluttershy

-Alguien lo hizo a propósito, provocar a Applejack, lo de la pelea, ¡todo! – concluye Rainbow mientras recarga su espalda contra el casillero.

-Pero, ¿quién? – pregunta Rarity

-¿Quién más? ¡Trixie! – dice la peliarcoiris – Esa tipa haría lo que fuera por atención, no dudo que mandó a una de sus amigas a grabar la pelea –

-Podría ser – medita Rarity.

-No lo creo – dice Sunset - ¿Por qué Trixie se pondría ella misma en la pelea? Además, no se ha jactado de esto, ¿o alguien la ha visto presumiendo lo que ocurrió? Si lo hizo por atención, no le está funcionando muy bien –

Rainbow quisiera defender su punto pero se calla al ver a Trixie Lulamoon acercándose

-Hablando del Rey de Roma – murmura la deportista mientras cruza los brazos.

Todas ellas voltean a ver a la ilusionista, ésta simplemente las mira de reojo antes de abrir su casillero, la puerta de este ayuda a ignorarlas, deja algunos libros y cierra el casillero.

Voltea a ver nuevamente a las chicas y se percata que Applejack no está en el grupo, es algo raro.

"¿Dónde estará?"

Las chicas intercambian miradas con Trixie, esta frunce el ceño

"¿Me están retando?", se pregunta la maga.

Un duelo de miradas que Lulamoon no piensa perder, sin embargo un extraño sonido la distrae. Es un sonido de animal como si fuera el de una mula, la chica quiere saber de dónde viene y se da cuenta que es del celular de Pinkie Pie que se ríe mientras ve un video. Sus amigas también lo notan y voltean a verla curiosas al respecto.

-Jajaja, le pusieron sonido de mulas – dice la pelirosada mientras se seca las lágrimas de la risa - ¡es tan cómico! –

Trixie le arrebata el teléfono por curiosidad, se da cuenta que es el video de la pelea de ella con la vaquera, sólo que lo han editado poniendo sonidos de mula. Pinkie no para de reírse. Lulamoon avienta el teléfono y se da media vuelta para irse de ahí, Sunset cacha el móvil, la fiestera sigue riéndose

-¡Es tan gracioso! – dice Pinkie Pie antes de toparse con las miradas furicas de sus amigas - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es divertido! -

[][][]

La vaquera logra vencer la cerradura de la puerta, recordó la época cuando iba en secundaria donde la Abuela Smith siempre olvidaba las llaves de la casa y la chica tenía que forzar la cerradura para poder entrar, no ha perdido el toque.

Ingresa a un invernadero, un pequeño santuario creado por el Club de Jardinería. Sabe que ningún alumno entrará aquí en varios meses, así que estará lejos de todos al menos un rato.

Contempla cada flor que han resguardado aquí, se siente una paz, un silencio que la reconforta. Va hacia uno de los extremos del invernadero, hay una flor, las gladiolas, sus favoritas, principalmente las rojas, que están ahí, todas juntas, hermosas y sencillas.

 _-Son muy hermosas, ¿verdad mi niña? – dice una mujer de largo pelo castaño claro y de intensos ojos verdes._

 _-Si mami, son muy bonitas – responde una pequeña niña rubia de 5 años que mira de cerca una gladiola roja cultivada a orillas de una cerca._

Es un recuerdo que invade la mente de Applejack al mirar las flores, se sienta enfrente de ellas y las sigue contemplando como si de esa manera pudiera recordar quién es ella.

[][][]

-No está aquí – dice la Señora Cake mientras sale del salón donde se reúne el Club de Cocina – y no creo que venga, puede que la Directora Celestia habló con ella antes que yo –

-¿Sobre qué? – pregunta Sunset, que es acompañada por Fluttershy

-Bueno, Applejack tiene estrictamente prohibido entrar al Club de Cocina hasta que termine el semestre, son órdenes – explica la Señora Cake.

-Ya veo – comenta Sunset – Le agradecemos su atención Profesora Cake –

-De nada, si ven a Applejack, díganle que necesito hablar con ella – pide la mujer

-Lo haremos – dice la pelirroja.

La Señora Cake vuelve al salón y las chicas se quedan un momento afuera, pensando que es lo siguiente qué harán.

-Se nos acaban los sitios donde buscar – dice Sunset – quizás si se fue a su casa –

-C-Creo que deberíamos buscar a Big Mac, a lo mejor él sabe dónde está – sugiere Fluttershy

-Sí, es buena idea –

Apenas dan unos pasos cuando ven a Rainbow Dash corriendo hacia ellas, trae su característico uniforme de futbol.

-Las encontré – dice al detenerse y encorvarse un poco para tomar un respiro – las andaba buscando –

-¿Por qué no mandaste un mensaje? – comenta Sunset

-Deje mi cel en el locker, pero eso no importa ahora – dice la deportista –Celestia me mandó llamar, quiere que echemos a Applejack –

-¿Echar? ¿De dónde? – pregunta preocupada la pelirroja

-¡De las "Rainbooms"! – responde Rainbow

-¡¿Qué?! – dicen casi al unísono Sunset y la chica tímida.

-Me dijo que Applejack tiene prohibido tocar con nosotras en lo que queda del semestre, si la ve en el salón de música o en alguno de los festivales, nos castigará a todas y no permitirá que las Rainbooms se vuelvan a presentar en Canterlot High – dice la peliarcoiris

-Oh cielos – expresa Fluttershy

-No creo que Applejack lo tome con calma – comenta Sunset

[][][]

Trixie sale de la oficina de Celestia, la Directora le ha informado las razones por las cuales ya no puede participar con su banda ni en el Periódico Escolar, aunque esto último no le molesta, sólo ingreso ahí porque estaba obligada a participar en un grupo, y lo de la banda, ya lo sabía de antes, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue…

 _-¿Tutoría? – dice Trixie sorprendida_

 _-Así es – comenta Celestia – entrará al programa de tutores a partir de mañana –_

 _-Pero Directora Celestia, Trixie tiene el mejor promedio de toda la escuela, no necesito a un tutor –_

 _-Señorita Lulamoon, no recibirá ayuda de un tutor, usted será tutora, ayudará a otro alumno a subir sus notas –_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-No hay excusa, considérelo parte de su castigo –_

Trixie suspira, perder su tiempo enseñando a un Neanderthal, qué manera más divertida de pasar sus tardes, aunque debe ser mejor que tener que ayudar al conserje Grimpy todos los días de la semana, lo que le recuerda que debe apresurarse a llegar con él, ya que le dictará la otra parte de su castigo diario.

[][][]

Applejack abre los ojos, la paz del lugar la ha adormecido un poco, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Quiere revisar el reloj de su celular pero lo ve apagado, ahora recuerda que desea aislarse del resto del mundo, por lo tanto, no es importante saber la hora.

Se reincorpora un poco, quedarse dormida en el suelo del invernadero, qué locura. Comienza a tantear cerca de ella esperando encontrar su sombrero, recuerda que es Trixie quien lo tiene, mira de reojo las gladiolas rojas.

"Ellos estarían decepcionados", piensa

[][][]

-¡Me alegra verte muchachita! – dice jocoso el conserje mientras le avienta el apestoso overol a a Trixie

-Sí, sí – expresa a regañadientes la ilusionista – Trixie no puede contener la emoción – sacude un poco el overol – iré a ponérmelo – y la chica se encamina a los baños

-¡No te tardes! – dice el hombre - ¡Oye! ¿y tú amiga la rubia? –

-No sé, no soy su niñera – responde Lulamoon - ¡y no es mi amiga! -

-Mmmm, espero que esa rubiecilla no piense escapar de su castigo – comenta el hombre mientras estira sus brazos hacia arriba.

Dentro de los baños, Trixie se pone ese overol, abre la puerta, con ese traje tan guango y desgastado que cualquier podría romper en risas, así que si se topa con un alumno, será nuevamente el hazmereir. Sale y se dirige hacia donde está el conserje, ve que él está hablando con otros 3 chicos, los desaliñados hermanos Diamond.

"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?", se pregunta la maga

-¡Eso fue rápido! Mira Trixie, quiero presentarte a Rover, Fido y Spot – dice el conserje

La chica sólo levanta su mano como forma de saludo. Rover sonríe, Spot cruza los brazos y Fido habla.

-Hola lindura – dice Fido mientras dibuja una sonrisa picara

"Será una tarde muuuy larga", suspira la ilusionista.

[][][]

Una lata de soda de lima cae de la máquina, Sunset la recoge y la abre de inmediato para dar un sorbo. Fluttershy está sentada en las escaleras que llevan al primer piso. La pelirroja de sienta a su lado.

-No quiero que Applejack se vaya de las Rainbooms – menciona Fluttershy

-Tampoco quiero, pero creo que es lo mejor – dice Sunset y al terminar da otro sorbo a su soda.

-¿Por qué lo piensas? –

-Un cambio siempre es bueno – comenta la pelirroja – quizás Applejack necesita estar un tiempo alejada de nosotras –

-Pero somos sus amigas – dice la chica tímida

-Sí, y siempre lo seremos, sin embargo, creo que ella necesita estar sola para entender muchas cosas. Sólo podemos hacerle saber que estaremos ahí cuando necesite nuestra ayuda, pero antes, ella debe descubrir muchas cosas por sí misma –

-No me gusta tener que dejarla sola – opina Fluttershy

-A mí tampoco, pero confío que es por su bien – concluye Sunset y con un trago de soda quiere creer en esa idea – Ven, hay que buscar a Big Mac -

[][][]

Applejack se levanta del suelo del invernadero, aún trae puesta la bata de laboratorio, se la quita. Su estómago ha marcado su propio reloj, tiene bastante hambre, además, muchos alumnos ya debieron irse. Se acerca a la puerta del invernadero para abrirla pero alguien más toca el picaporte, la rubia se asusta por un momento, nadie debe andar aquí, mira un locker a su izquierda, está abierto, decide esconderse ahí.

-¿No se supone que estaba cerrado con llave? – pregunta en voz alta Trixie Lulamoon al abrir la puerta.

-Quizás Grimpy olvidó echarle llave la última vez – dice Spot, el hermano menor de los Diamond.

-Ese anciano – pronuncia la ilusionista –como sea, hay que llevar los costales de tierra– los busca con la vista – han de ser esos -la maga se acerca – sí, son estos -.

Los hermanos Diamond comienzan a poner los costales en una carretilla, la llenan lo suficiente. Trixie se queda contemplando unas gladiolas rojas frente a su vista. Fito se percata de eso y se acerca a la maga.

-¿Te gustan las flores? – pregunta el chico

-Sí – responde de mala gana la chica y sigue viendo las gladiolas

-¿Son tus favoritas? – dice Fito al señalar las flores rojas

La maga duda en responderle, nunca le ha dicho a alguien más cuáles son sus flores favoritas, sólo su abuela lo sabe.

-Sí – responde Lulamoon cediendo – La abuela de Trixie dice que las gladiolas hablan de carácter, de esa fuerza para luchar por lo que amas. Por eso dice que las gladiolas son perfectas para decir "te quiero" – y sigue absorta en las flores.

Applejack escucha desde el locker, está sorprendida.

 _-¿Las flores hablan? – pregunta la niña rubia sorprendida mientras ve a su madre en la cocina poner unas gladiolas rojas en un jarrón._

 _-Sí mi niña. Las flores hablan un lenguaje que sólo el corazón puede escuchar – responde la cariñosa madre_

 _-¿Qué dicen ellas? – pregunta curiosa la niña de 5 años_

 _La mujer hace el ademán de que acerca su oreja a las flores, escucha por un instante, luego se pone de rodillas frente a la niña y le susurra en su oído._

 _-"Te quiero mucho" –_

La vaquera siente que las lágrimas le salen, quiere reprimir ese sentimiento, había olvidado ese recuerdo que ahora como un rayo se estrella en su pecho.

-Nos iremos adelantando Trixie – dice Spot mientras Rover empuja la carretilla y los dos salen. Fido mira como la ilusionista sigue contemplando las gladiolas, su mirada deja entrever nostalgia.

-Eh…yo …-pronuncia indeciso Fido – será mejor que vaya..allá – y señala la salida, acto inmediato se dirige fuera del lugar.

La joven ilusionista no responde aunque lo alcanzó a escuchar. Se siente extraña de que le haya compartido eso a él, quizás le inspiró confianza, quizás está necesitada de que alguien la escuché, después de todos son pocos los que están dispuestos a oírla, quizás fue de todo un poco, lo que sea, es agradable que no se haya burlado de esa pequeña confesión.

Trixie está decidida a retirarse del lugar, pero el silencio del sitio la hace percatar un pequeño sonido que viene del locker. ¿Será una rata? Parece un gemido, pero, ¿qué animal puede ser? La curiosidad de la ilusionista la lleva a querer descubrirlo, aunque toma una pala para defenderse de lo que vaya a encontrarse. Sigilosamente se acerca y abre el locker de un solo golpe, levanta la pala pero la detiene en el aire, ni una rata mutante la hubiera asombrado tanto como lo que ve ahora.

Mira a Applejack sentada, abrazada a sus rodillas, parece que está llorando.

-¿A-Applejack? – pregunta Trixie tratando de confirmar lo que ve. La rubia voltea a verla, sus ojos llorosos, sus miradas se cruzan, la rubia suelta más el llanto, ya no lo soporta, necesita escapar, todo eso que siente debe escapar. Lulamoon no sabe qué hacer, sólo baja la pala hasta ponerla en el suelo mientras ve a esa fuerte vaquera romper en lágrimas,

-Los extraño….los extraño muchísimo….los extraño – pronuncia la joven Apple entre lloriqueos. Pone sus manos en su rostro como si con esto evitará llorar más, aunque no es así.

Trixie no sabe qué hacer, ¿cómo debe actuar alguien en un caso así?

-Tra-Tranquila, ya no llores – dice Trixie esperando que eso funcione. Applejack sigue llorando, parece que no puede controlar sus lágrimas.

La maga respira profundamente

"En verdad será una tarde muy larga", concluye Lulamoon


	7. ¿Recuerdas?

El club de Costura ha terminado, su presidenta, Rarity, se queda un poco más de tiempo guardando patrones, telas y demás cosas. Trae consigo sus características gafas rojas, quizás aproveche un poco el tiempo para trabajar en ese maravillosa falda, considera que con ella lucirá fantástica su mejor modelo, la tímida Fluttershy.

Saca los bocetos, algunos ajustes que logren convencerla, pero, ¿a quién engaña? No puede entretenerse, en el fondo, se siente preocupada por Applejack, la expresión de su amiga no puede borrarla de su mente, ese miedo en sus ojos ya lo había visto antes, años atrás.

 _Los alumnos del quito grado de la primaria Everfree hablaban sobre la nueva alumna, Rarity escuchaba acerca de esa chica extraña y su familia. Había oído hablar a sus papás acerca de la mudanza de la familia Apple a Ponyville, aunque ellos son una de las familias fundadoras, hace dos generaciones se fueron a afueras de la ciudad, concretamente a Sweet Apple Acres para atender el negocio familia, el cultivo y cosecha de manzanas._

 _La familia Apple ha amasado una gran cantidad de dinero, gracias a que son uno de los mayores productores de manzana en todo el estado e incluso del país, aunque sus costumbres son sencillas y ellos mismos nunca ostentan ser herederos de una gran fortuna. Es por eso que no sorprende que los pequeños Apple entraran en esa escuela privada y prestigiosa._

 _Las clases comienzan, los niños están expectantes de la niña nueva, la ven entrar junto con el profesor y la directora. Es una niña de 11 años, de pelo rubio largo, su rostro luce una tez clara y varias pecas, porta ese elegante uniforme azul marino denotando cuán incomodo es para ella, pero algo desentona, ese enorme sombrero café de tipo vaquero, haciéndola ver peculiar._

 _Los niños se levantan de sus asientos como muestra de respeto a la directora. La mujer y la niña se ponen enfrente del salón, la pequeña rubia agacha un poco su cabeza, escondiéndose de la mirada de todos._

 _-Buenos días alumnos – pronuncia solemne la directora_

 _\- Buenos días Directora Fingarth – responden en coro los niños._

 _\- Les presentó a Applejack Apple, es su nueva compañera. Sé que la harán sentir bienvenida a su salón – dice la directora_

 _-Sí Directora – hablan nuevamente en coro los niños_

 _-Profesor Bhalf, la dejo en sus manos – habla mientras dirige su mirada al maestro._

 _La Directora observa a la niña que aún se esconde de las miradas, se preocupa un por ella, conoce su historia, espera que en su escuela encuentre el bienestar que la familia de la niña desea._

 _-Gracias por su tiempo Profesor – comenta la directora – Que tengan un excelente día alumnos – agrega la mujer para después retirarse del salón._

 _-Sentados – ordena el maestro, los niños obedecen – Bien, presentante con tus compañeros –_

 _El salón queda a la espera que de que la niña hable, sin embargo ella aún guarda silencio, levanta la mirada y acomoda su sombrero._

 _-S-Soy Applejack – pronuncia tímidamente la niña. Los demás esperan que ella diga algo más, pero vuelve a callar._

 _-Hola Applejack – dice el profesor - ¿quieres compartirnos las cosas que te gustan? –_

 _La niña rubia mira al salón, bancas por todos lados donde caben 2 alumnos por banca, a ella le parecen miles por delante, cuando realmente sólo son 15. Algunos de los niños murmuran entre sí y ríen, la niña rubia los ve, siente como la señalan, sólo quiere irse de ahí._

 _-No- pronuncia firmemente ante la sorpresa del profesor, éste no sabe cómo reaccionar, algunos niños se burlan, el maestro los manda callar._

 _-De acuerdo, toma asiento por favor en la banca de atrás – dice el maestro._

 _La niña obedece caminando hacia su lugar, se sienta, a lado hay una chica que la contempla extrañada, como quien descubre un nuevo objeto. Applejack gira su mirada a la derecha para ver a su compañera que la examina con curiosidad. Su compañera sonríe, la rubia le regresa una ligera sonrisa._

 _-Me llamo Rarity – dice su compañera – bienvenida – y estira su mano. La niña rubia mira extrañada la mano, cautelosa de hacer algún movimiento, pero al mirar la sonrisa de su compañera, todo cambia, es esa misma sonrisa amistosa que ha visto con sus primos._

 _-Gracias – responde la niña rubia al estrechar la mano de su futura amiga._

[][][]

-¿Dejarla sola? – pregunta Sunset teniendo al habla su celular. Se detiene un momento frente al club de Carpintería donde por la ventana puede observar a Big Mac trabajando con las patas de una silla.

-Sí – dice Rarity al otro lado de la línea y en el Club de Costura – Applejack se comunicara con nosotras cuando esté más calmada, es de las que necesita estar un tiempo a solas. Estoy segura que no se meterá en más problemas, ella sólo…-

"Está asustada", es lo que quisiera decir Rarity, pero revelarlo a alguien más, es algo con lo cual no se siente con derecho a expresar.

-Sólo necesita calmarse – concluye la pelimorada.

-Bueno, pensábamos hablar con Big Mac…- dice Sunset

-No – interrumpe la amante de la moda – no preocupen a su familia, es algo que Applejack no soportaría en estos momentos, esperemos, ¿sí? –

-De acuerdo Rarity – dice poco convencida la pelirroja.

-Gracias Sunset. Nos vemos en un rato, ciao –

-Bye –

Y las dos cortan la llamada. Rarity mira el boceto de su falda, busca su lista de contactos, llama a Applejack, el buzón de inmediato. La chica cuelga, mira nuevamente su dibujo, cada trazo del boceto le lleva a un momento de su niñez.

 _-¿Viviste en Manehattan? – pregunta sorprendida Rarity de 11 años._

 _-Sí – responde quedamente Applejack de la misma edad._

 _-¿Cómo es? – pregunta emocionada mientras se acerca bruscamente a la niña rubia, ésta sólo sonríe nerviosa._

 _-B-Bonito – responde._

 _La pelimorada se da cuenta que toda la clase las observan, al parecer Rarity ha traído la atención con su emoción. Se acomoda, aclara la garganta y vuelve a una actitud elegante._

 _-Oh, qué bien querida – dice Rarity_

 _Applejack no sabe qué pensar, aquí todos son tan raros. Extraña su casa, a la abuela. Creyó que vivir con sus tíos Orange en Manehattan fue lo peor, pero se equivocaba, estar en esta escuela de estirados es mucho peor._

 _La campana suena anunciando el recreo, los niños se reúnen con su grupo de amigos, Applejack es la única que camina sola, algunas niñas la ven y se ríen de ella, la rubia las ignora, Rarity mira a lo lejos._

 _-Applejack – pronuncia la pelimorada, la vaquera se detiene – permíteme acompañarte –_

 _Las dos chicas salen del salón, pasan por los pasillos mientras guardan silencio. La rubia se mete las manos a los bolsillos del saco._

 _-No deberías poner las manos así, pareces holgazana – pronuncia Rarity. La rubia la ignora pero más bien lo hace porque su mente está en otro sitio, su compañera lo nota – Qué descortés – pronuncia la pelimorada._

 _Las dos siguen su camino, van hacia la cafetería pero se topan con un amplio pasillo que a su lado derecha da a los frondosos jardines de la escuela, los mismos que dividen los demás grados de secundaria y preparatoria._

 _Rarity sigue caminando pero se da cuenta que va ella sola, Applejack se ha quedado parada mirando los jardines, como si nunca hubiese visto uno. Su compañera se acerca a ella._

 _-¿Pasa algo querida? –_

 _-Son lindísimos – pronuncia la rubia refiriéndose a los jardines_

 _-Sí, en efectos son bellos –_

 _-Mi mamá estudió aquí – dice la rubia – a ella le gustaban estos jardines, por eso le dije a la abuela que sí vendría a esta escuela –_

 _-Oh, qué bien, seguro a que tu mamá le gustará oír que a ti también te gustaron los jardines –_

 _Applejack baja la mirada en una sensación de tristeza que de inmediato su compañera denota_

 _-No puedo hablar con ella– dice la rubia y continúa caminando, da apenas unos pasos, Rarity camina también hacia ella para acompañarla, pero la rubia se detiene y se pone frente a ella – Lárgate –_

 _-¿Disculpa? – dice la pelimorada_

 _-Lárgate, quiero estar sola – las dos encuentran sus ojos, aunque la palabra fue pronunciada con agresión, los ojos de la rubia están enrojecidos de tristeza. Rarity quiere preguntarle si le ocurre algo pero la rubia la interrumpe - ¡Vete! ¡No quiero que nadie se me acerque! ¡Quiero estar sola! - grita la niña rubia y se da media vuelta para echarse a correr muy lejos._

"Es la misma mirada", habla para si Rarity mientras deja ir el recuerdo.


	8. ¿Fui yo?

Applejack ha dejado de llorar, apenas se escuchan unos cuantos sollozos, ella sigue sentada dentro del locker, con la mirada hacia el suelo, ignorando la existencia de su alrededor. Trixie está sentada a lado suyo, fuera de ese locker donde su espalda detiene la puerta. La ilusionista mira de reojo y de vez en cuando a su compañera.

La maga ha perdido la noción del tiempo, desconoce si apenas han pasado unos minutos ya que nadie las ha ido a buscar o quizás han pasado horas que simplemente perdieron el interés en saber su paradero, no lo sabe, no se atreve a sacar su celular y conocer la hora, es más, ni siquiera quiere respirar a temor de que cualquier movimiento rompa esa tranquilidad a la que parece llegar la rubia.

"¿Debo preguntarle algo? ¿Por qué se siente mal? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué estás triste? ¡¿Qué rayos se dice en momentos así?!", piensa la maga, ¿qué puede decir? No encuentra las palabras adecuadas, no quiero que ella llore de nuevo o le nazca la sensación de quererla golpear en la cara.

"Bien, está triste, eso es obvio", reflexiona la ilusionista, "¿por qué estaría triste? Nunca la había visto llorar antes, quizás, quizás, rompió con su novio…no…no creo que ella tuviera un novio, bueno, ¡se confesó y la mandaron al carajo! Bueno, no, tampoco es eso". Son las únicas razones que se le vienen a la mente, porque sus amigas siempre lloran y dramatizan cuando les pasa eso y Trixie tiene que escuchar todo eso por teléfono cuando realmente le importa un bledo.

Mira de reojo nuevamente a la vaquera, percibe la negrura de ese moretón en su ojo.

"La pelea", dice para sí la maga, "¿está triste por lo de la pelea?... ¡El video! ¡Ha de ser por el video! No soporta las burlas", concluye.

Trixie considera que ha de ser eso, las burlas a partir del video están afectando a la vaquera, pero, ¿ella no se mostraba más fuerte? Después de todo no debe ser más difícil que cuando decidió ser amiga de Sunset Shimmer, vaya que eso debió ser un infierno, ¿por qué esto le afectaría? Algo tan…

"Estúpido", piensa Trixie mientras lleva su mirada hacia su frente donde observa las patas de una mesa que encima guarda unas rosas blancas.

¿Acaso Applejack no soporta ser la burla de los demás? La ilusionista lo sabe, desde la secundaria sabe de esos chistes que hacen a su espalda, de cómo los demás no la bajan de pedante y engreída, pero, ¿eso es lo que hace la gente estúpida, no? Las burlas sólo muestran su idiotez y le dan la razón de que ella es muy superior a todos sus compañeros.

Nuevamente ve de reojo a la rubia, quien con la mirada perdida parece ausente de toda existencia fuera de ella.

"¿Debo decir algo?", vuelve a cuestionarse Trixie al mirar de reojo a la vaquera.

La ilusionista respira profundamente.

-Sé fuerte – pronuncia con valentía la ilusionista.

Applejack escucha aquella voz que con su sonido dibuja nuevamente lo que hay a su alrededor, voltea para encontrarse con la mirada de Trixie quien pareciera decirle con sus ojos "sé valiente".

-¿Qué? – pregunta extrañada la rubia.

-Tienes que ser fuerte. Trixie piensa que las personas cuando se ponen en grupos, se vuelven estúpidas y sólo dicen estupideces, pero no hay que hacerles caso, sólo son estúpidos y tú…no-

La vaquera no comprende lo que dice la maga.

-No debes hacer caso – agrega Lulamoon al ver la mirada atónita de la rubia – Eres, eres tú, Applejack, la fuerte, la que, no sé, a la que no le importaría nada de esto, tú sabes quién eres, ¿no? –

Esa última frase llega a la mente de Applejack.

"Realmente no sé quién soy", medita la rubia y baja su mirada

"¡Diablos! ¡Sabía que no debía hablar! Por favor que no se ponga a llorar", piensa suplicante la maga, "tranquila, veamos, ¿qué se hacen en estos casos?"

-Trixie se siente triste – dice la maga para bajar su mirada también – sabe lo que es ser la burla de todos, aunque ella no se mete con nadie, todos se ríen de ella. ¿Es feo, verdad? Que todos te señalen cuando lo único que quieres es hacer tus cosas, así, estar sin que te molesten - la chica regresa su mirada con la rubia - ¿Te sientes triste por eso? ¿De qué se burlen? –

-No – responde la vaquera – eso me importa un carajo –

-Ah – expresa la maga desconcertada, podía jurar que era por eso - ¿entonces por qué lloras? – pregunta con curiosidad dejando atrás todo tipo de cortesía.

Applejack guarda silencio, es algo que no desea compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigas, ¿por qué se lo diría a Trixie?

-No es tu asunto– responde la rubia mientras se pone de pie y sale del locker.

"¿Por qué confiaría en mí?", piensa decepcionada la maga, "Un minuto….¡¿por qué me voy a preocupar por esa campesina?! ¡Por su culpa estoy metida en todo esto! ¡Ella es la idiota! Es una estúpida…como todos los demás", reflexiona la ilusionista mientras también se pone de pie.

Al levantarse se da cuenta que Applejack se ha quedado parada frente a las gladiolas rojas, las mira como si éstas pudieran darle una respuesta.

"¿Qué pasa realmente contigo?", piensa la maga, "¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué rayos quiero saberlo?", se cuestiona Trixie.

Sigue contemplándola, esa tristeza, ¿acaso es tristeza? Esa mirada, la ha visto antes, esa sensación que parece tener su compañera, ella la ha sentido.

"No está triste, ella…."

 _-Tus amigos aún no han venido – dice Magic Card a Trixie que está encamada en el hospital por su pierna fracturada – Más al rato te traeré unos plumones para que firmen tu yeso – agrega mientras pone la bandeja de comida cerca de la paciente – pero ten cuidado, quizás pongan cosas muy locas en él, jajaja –_

 _La adolescente calla bajo la excusa que toma un bocado de esa gelatina verde._

 _-¿Dije algo malo Trixie? – dice el enfermero al notar el cambio de humor de la chica._

 _La chica come lentamente su bocado_

 _"_ _No tengo amigos", quisiera confesar pero le da vergüenza decírselo. Magic Card parece tan genial, agradable y amable con todos; no hay enfermera, doctor o paciente que no hable maravillas de él, ¿cómo puede decirle a él que ella no tiene amigos? ¿Cómo decirle que nunca ha tenido alguno?_

 _-Tampoco tenía amigos a tu edad – comenta el enfermero al sentarse a lado de su cama. Trixie casi se atraganta sorprendida de que pudiera leer sus pensamientos – Siempre quise ir a fiestas pero nunca me invitaban, jajaja. No entendía por qué, pero luego el tiempo pasó y empecé a tener un montón de amigos, así que no tienes que sentirte triste por eso – comenta mientras le regala una sonrisa a Trixie_

 _-¿Y si nunca tengo amigos? Me da miedo que eso pase, no quiero estar sola siempre – dice la chica al dejar la cuchara en el plato de la gelatina._

 _-Los tendrás, sólo tienes que ser buena amiga y verás que llegarán los buenos amigos- dice él._

 _Trixie baja un poco su mirada._

 _-Hey chica – dice el enfermero tomando su atención por lo que ella lo voltea a ver – no tengas miedo –_

-Applejack – pronuncia Trixie Lulamoon, la rubia dirige su mirada a ella –te asusta estar sola –

La joven Apple abre más sus ojos por asombro, esas palabras, una punzada nuevamente en su corazón y su mente.

"¿Tengo miedo? Yo no tengo miedo, yo…" piensa la rubia pero a la vez tantos recuerdos cruzan ante ella, sus amigas ante la idea de que ellas tomarán un nuevo camino; todos sus compañeros burlándose y alejándose de ella; su familia, ellos están decepcionados y toman su distancia; la escuela que la aísla de su rutina diaria; ella misma que no sabe cómo actuar ante todo eso y sólo quiere estar….

"Sola", dice para sí Applejack

 _-¿A dónde fueron? – pregunta Applejack de 7 años a su abuela, mientras se despierta de una siesta que durmió en la cama de sus papás._

 _-Están trabajando – dice la abuela mientras la ayuda a bajar de la cama – volverán pronto-_

 _-Ya quiero que vuelvan. No me gusta estar sola – dice la pequeña niña mientras estira sus brazos._

 _\- Mira – dice la abuela Smith al señalar un sombrero que está al lado de la niña – Tu papá te dejó su sombrero, ya sabes que significa –_

 _-Sipi, que ellos volverán – dice la niña al abrazar a su abuela._

-Tienes miedo de estar sola – es la voz de Trixie que saca a la rubia de sus recuerdos - ¡Ja! Por eso te asusta todo esto, ¿ya nadie querrá hablarle a la amable y dulce Applejack? ¡Por favor! No puedo creer que eso te asuste, tú la "fuerte" campesina – y al observar a su compañera, descubre esos ojos verdes vidriosos.

"Soy una estúpida", se regaña Trixie.

-Ah…yo…- la maga trata de buscar palabras que arreglen las tonterías que dijo – Lo siento – dice en voz baja.

-No importa – responde la vaquera – después de todo es algo a lo que estás acostumbrada, a estar sola –

Lulamoon siente una espina que se clava en su corazón.

-Trixie no está sola – afirma la maga

Las dos se miran a los ojos, cada una defendiéndose de lo que son, ocultando sus miedos y dudas de la otra.

-Olvídalo – rompe el silencio la chica Apple – las dos hemos tenido un mal día –

-Habla por ti campesina, Trixie ha pasado un excelente día – y pone una de sus manos en su cintura.

-Y de nuevo esa actitud…-

-¿Cuál actitud? – pregunta la maga

-Esa de ser una pedante irritable, si fueras más amable, la gente no correría lejos de ti –

-¿Ser amable? ¿Cómo tú? ¡Por favor! La gran y poderosa Trixie no necesita nada de eso, además, ¿de qué te ha servido ser así? –

-¿De qué establos hablas? – pregunta la rubia

-Has sido amable con todos los de esta escuela y seguro que has ayudado a un centenar en muchas cosas, pero apenas cometes un error y tienes a todo el mundo encima fastidiándote, ¿dónde está tu amabilidad, Applejack? ¡La tiraron al caño! Porque aquí todo el mundo es un ¡cretino! ¡Y tú no te salvas! ¿Hablas de ser amable? ¡Pero sí eres una hipócrita!-

-¿A quién llamas hipócrita? –

-¡A ti! ¿Crees que Trixie no sabe que te burlas de ella con Rainbow Dash? ¿Crees que nos las escucha cuando se ríen de ella cada día en los casilleros? ¡Dime Applejack, ¿por qué no eres amable con Trixie?!-

La rubia se calla ante el comentario, no sabe qué responder ante eso.

-Nunca me pediste disculpas – dice la ilusionista.

-Si pedí disculpas por lo que hice el viernes –

-No – mira los ojos verdes de la vaquera - ¿No lo recuerdas, verdad? – la rubia desvía la mirada en señal de vergüenza – Fue en inicio de semestre, estaba cambiando por pasto así que había un lodazal por todas partes, iba practicando con mis cartas, cruce a lado tuyo, pero tu mochila chocó con mi mano y tire gran parte de mi baraja al lodo. Te grite que te disculparas pero seguiste de largo, ibas charlando con Rainbow Dash, cuando te volví a gritar, las dos sólo me miraron y se rieron. Por eso el viernes, no podía dejar que eso pasara de nuevo, por eso te enfrenté – la ilusionista lleva su mirada a las gladiolas rojas

La vaquera trata de recordar ese momento, pero puede lograrlo, ¿fue tan insignificante para ella que lo olvidó por completo? Sin embargo para Trixie no lo fue.

-Me alegra que pases por todo esto – dice la maga – que sepas lo que es que se burlen a tus espaldas, que quieran fastidiarte mientras te esfuerzas por ignorarlos, que sepas que por más que te esfuerces, siempre te harán a un lado -

-Discúlpame por todo – pronuncia la vaquera al levantar su rostro – Perdóname por haberme comportado así contigo – dice mientras la mira. Trixie mantiene su mirada baja.

-Ese día perdí mi baraja favorita, toda enlodada, aunque la limpiara, ya no servía para los trucos, desde entonces sólo traigo barajas sencillas a la escuela – dice la ilusionista ignorando las palabras previas de su compañera.

-Trixie yo….- y las palabras de la chica Apple son interrumpidas porque alguien abre la puerta del invernadero, es Grimpy.

-¡Con que aquí están! ¡Escapándose del castigo! Fuera, vamos fuera, ya termino el descanso, ¡hay mucho que hacer!-

[][][]

El reloj indica las 5pm, la mayoría de las actividades extra escolares llegan a su fin. Applejack está en el área de deportes guardando y acomodando el almacén. Termina de acomodar los cascos de americano. Ahora irá con las colchonetas, limpiarlas y ponerlas en su lugar.

-Hola- pronuncian a su espalda, voltea, es Rainbow Dash que se encuentra parada en la puerta.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás? – dice la vaquera

-Bien, ¿y tú? –

-He tenido mejores días. Hoy fue un día chistoso, me di cuenta cuán cretina soy –

-¿Apenas te diste cuenta? –

La rubia suelta una risilla.

-Les debo una disculpa a ti y a Soarin, no debí hablarles así, no estaba en mis cabales, pero tienes mi palabra de Apple que no vuelve a ocurrir – comenta la vaquera.

-Nah, tranquila, le dije a Soarin que andabas en tus días –

-¡Hey! –

-Debiste ver la cara que puso, jajaja – y la deportista se acerca a su amiga - ¿Segura que estás mejor? –

-Sí –

-Genial- y pone su puño delante de ella, Applejack conoce el saludo, un choque de puños que sólo una gran amistad da.

[][][]

Trixie termina de cavar el último hoyo para el último arbolito, una cerca verde que dará vida al ventanal de danza. La ilusionista toma un respiro mientras ve como Fido pone el árbol y comienza a poner tierra, con esto finalizan todos los deberes.

La maga muere de ganas de quitarse el apestoso overol y darse una ducha.

-Trixie – dice su compañero mientras se recarga con la pala - ¿quieres ir por una malteada?-

-¿Me estás invitando? – levanta su ceja

-Sí, pero no te sientas especial, mis hermanos también irán, pero si quieres que vayamos solitos – guiña un ojo

-Ash – la chica le da la espalda – tengo mejores que hacer – y se aleja de ahí.

Fido sólo dibuja esa sonrisa pícara que surge cuando adoras que alguien se haga la difícil.

[][][]

El reloj marca las 7 pm, darse un duchazo en las regaderas fue perfecto para Trixie, aunque no volverá a hacerlo, en verdad la escuela es tenebrosa cuando no hay nadie más. La joven maga baja del autobús en la Avenida Central, donde cafeterías, restaurantes y varias tiendas alumbran dando esa sensación de que puedes encontrar de todo ahí.

La chica llega a la tienda magia del viejo Lucas, un hombre bonachón y bigotudo que lleva décadas en el negocio. Trixie ingresa haciendo sonar esa campanilla de bienvenida.

-Te lo digo Simón, vino y se llevó una baraja de cada una – dice el viejo Lucas

-¿Y para qué querría tantas barajas? – responde su interlocutor, un hombre de 50 años trajeado a la vieja usanza de los magos.

-Quién sabe, pero pago en efectivo….ah, ¡hola Trixie! Hace rato que no te veía por aquí , ¿cómo estás? – y se acerca dándole un gran abrazo hasta casi levantarla, como si fuera su sobrina que no veía en tanto tiempo.

-Hola Lucas – saluda con dificultad la chica por el abrazo

-Ya, ya suéltala, la chiquilla necesita respirar – comenta Simón

-Lo siento – la suelta para regalarle una gran sonrisa – dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –

-Vengo a recoger el paquete de participante – dice Trixie mientras le muestra un papel

-Vaya, vaya, participarás en el concurso, ¡me da mucha alegría! ¡Les mostrarás a esos tipillos de lo que estamos hechos los de Ponyville! – comenta Lucas en lo que se dirige detrás del mostrador.

-Eso espero – murmura Trixie. Observa una estantería cercana a ella, donde ve cada utensilio necesario para el mago profesional se muestra.

-Qué bueno que también te veo Trixie, te tengo malas noticias – dice el dueño de la tienda mientras pone el paquete sobre su mostrador.

-¿Qué pasa? – dice la ilusionista al acercarse a éste

-No puedo patrocinarte –

-¡¿Eh? –

-Lo siento Trixie, pero las reglas no me lo permiten –

-¿Cómo que no lo permiten? – pregunta Simón indignado.

-Al parecer no permiten que negocios de magia patrocinen a los concursantes – dice Lucas

-¡Qué tontería! – agrega el hombre vestido de mago

-¡¿Verdad?! Pero reglas son reglas –

-No te preocupes Lucas – dice la maga – Trixie irá al concurso a pesar de eso –

-¡Esa es Trixie Lulamoon! – expresa Simón mientras hace aparecer unas flores del puño de su mano –Flores para la campeona -

-Gracias –

Trixie toma el paquete y lo guarda en su mochila, de igual forma con las flores, se despide de los hombres y sale de la tienda de magia. Se irá caminando a casa, tiene mucho que pensar.

Sin patrocinador la tiene difícil, necesita dinero para la inscripción a las siguientes categorías, sin mencionar el costo de traslado a Balticrin y el hospedaje por todo el fin de semana; además aún le faltan muchas cosas por adquirir y su traje, todo es dinero. Podría trabajar, pero ¿a qué hora? Con el castigo, no hay ningún trabajo que pueda tomar, podría vender algunas cosas, quizás pedirle dinero a su abuela, hay muchas cosas que hacer, si creía que no tenía suficientes, una más se ha agregado.

Da vuelta a su calle, típica de un suburbio, algunos de sus vecinos afuera en sus patios, varios niños aún jugando, parejas caminando, la tranquilidad de la familia feliz. Llega a su casa, al fin podrá relajarse, pero hay alguien esperando en las escaleras de su pórtico.

Es Applejack, que está sentada con una bolsa de papel de papel a su lado. La rubia se da cuenta de la maga, se pone de pie, la ilusionista se acerca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Trixie extrañada de verla

-Quería hablar contigo – responde la vaquera

-Ah, bien, pues habla – dice la ilusionista que aún no cree que la rubia esté ahí.

-Quería disculparme, por lo de la baraja. No lo recuerdo en verdad, pero, si recuerdo las burlas que hecho sobre ti con Rainbow Dash – la vaquera pone su mano detrás de su cuello tratando de apaciguar su vergüenza – lo siento en verdad, no me había dado cuenta lo mal que me portaba contigo, hasta ahora –

-Ah – la maga se cruza de brazos.

-Te traje esto, sé que quizás no sea suficiente, pero espero que compense algo – y la vaquera le acerca la bolsa de papel. Trixie la toma incrédula, y mira el contenido de aquella, no distingue bien, sube las escaleras para estar bajo la luz del pórtico dejando su mochila a un lado. Toma lo que hay dentro de la bolsa, son cajas de barajas, de hecho, muchísimas cajas de barajas. La maga saca caja por caja y las contempla

"¿Cuántas trajo?", dice para sí mientras saca más y más cajas, "No es posible, ¡esta baraja cuesta 30 dólares!"

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? – pregunta asombrada a la chica Apple quien está dos escalones detrás de ella

-De la tienda de magia de la avenida central. Quería darte otra baraja por la que te eché a perder, pero el que atendía la tienda me dijo que la baraja dependía para qué la quería y qué diseño, había un montón de opciones, creo que más que tipos de manzanas, así que traje una de cada una –

-¡Aquí debe haber como 100 barajas! –

-La verdad son 160 – dice tímidamente la rubia

La ilusionista la mira boquiabierta, jamás creyó en su vida tener tantas barajas.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta estupefacta la maga - ¿por qué trajiste tantas barajas? –

-Ya te dije para compensarte, no recuerdo cómo era la baraja que te eché a perder, espero que esté entre todas esas – comenta la rubia al señalar la bolsa

-No está aquí – dice Trixie mientras guarda nuevamente las cajas que sacó en la bolsa. La maga lleva sus ojos al piso, la vaquera sabe lo que significa.

-Era una baraja especial, ¿o me equivoco? –

-Era una baraja como cualquiera, de esas que puedes comprar en una tienda de abarrotes, pero era especial para mí – habla la maga – fue la primera baraja que tuve, de la "buena suerte" –

-Siento haberla arruinado –

-No la arruinaste del todo, aún la conservo, sólo que ya no puedo practicar con ella. Además si era especial para mí, no debí sacarla de mi casa – comenta Trixie mientras se sienta en los escalones, Applejack la acompaña.

\- Sé lo que es tener algo especial – agrega la vaquera – y querer defenderlo a toda costa-

-¿Hablas de tu sombrero? –

-Sí – responde la rubia

-Ah-

Las dos callan por un momento, Trixie ya sospechaba que su sombrero era importante y valioso para ella, quizás siempre lo supo y por eso en venganza lo piso, quería que Applejack supiera lo que era perder algo importante. Ahora que lo piensa en retrospectiva, se da cuenta cuán pésima persona puede llegar a ser.

-Te daré tu sombrero – comenta Lulamoon, se levanta para entrar a su casa.

-No – la detiene la rubia tomándola suavemente por la muñeca – debes quedarte con él una semana –

-Pero…-

-Sé que cuidarás bien de él – y la joven Apple muestra esa sonrisa dulce. Trixie la mira, ver esa dulzura que expresa en su rostro la hace sentir, ¿sonrojada? ¿por qué?.

Lentamente Applejack la suelta de la muñeca, su mano se desliza, roza suavemente los dedos de la maga, son suaves, como si acariciara una tela, siente un destello en ella, como si se ¿sonrojara? ¿por qué?.

Las dos chicas se miran, Trixie dibuja una tenue sonrisa, Applejack la contempla bajo la luz de ese pórtico, pareciera tener facciones diferentes, como una chica tímida que no sabe responder ante un gesto de amabilidad. Applejack deja escapar sus dedos de los suyos.

"Es linda", descubre para sí la joven Apple.

-Trixie, ¿eres tú? – es la voz de la abuela Lulamoon que disipa todos los destellos y sonrojos que existieron en ese momento. La puerta se abre.

-Oh, buenas noches – dice dirigiéndose a la vaquera

-Buenas noches, señora –

-¿No quieren pasar a la sala? – dice la abuela a las chicas

-Gracias señora, pero ya me iba – comenta la rubia –Trixie te…te veo mañana –

-Sí, bye – responde torpemente la maga

-Adiós señora -

La rubia baja las escaleras y camina, perdiéndose ante la vista de la abuela y su nieta.

-¿Te estaba molestando? – dice la abuela.

-No, se estaba disculpando – responde Trixie mientras ve la bolsa con las barajas.

La chica toma su mochila y entra a la casa, dispuesta a subir a su habitación.

-Cenamos en diez minutos – grita la abuela.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! – responde Trixie antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, deja su mochila sobre la silla del escritorio, vacía la bolsa las cajas de barajas sobre su cama, viendo ese gran botín.

"¡No puedo creer que haya traído tantas!", dice la maga viendo cada caja como si viera doblones de oro.

Voltea hacia la silla y mira el sombrero. Lo toma entre sus manos y comienza a examinarlo, ve cuán maltratado está y nota los residuos de ese pisotón que le dio, el daño más reciente.

-También te compensaré – pronuncia ante el sombrero, como si éste pudiera darle el mensaje a su dueña.


	9. ¿Y ahora?

Rarity enciende la luz de su lámpara, la oscuridad de la noche ya es presente, el reloj marca las 8:15 pm. Pone sobre su cama todos aquellos bocetos de su nueva temporada, uno a uno marcando un estilo diferente pero a la vez indicando lo adecuado a usar en una tarde por Londres. Los admira, como si fueran piezas de museo, examina cada uno encontrando algún defecto, algo que destruya su majestuosidad. Después pasa a guardarlo en un cajón de su escritorio, delicadamente como si fueran un antiguo pergamino.

La chica abre los mensajes de su celular, su paz cotidiana hace un par de horas cuando Applejack se comunica con ella y el resto de las chicas, eso le permitió sentarse a crear nuevamente.

Se ha visto tentada a marcarle a la vaquera, pero su instinto le sugiere esperar al día siguiente.

El pensar en su amiga la lleva a una nostalgia, de la parte alta de su armario busca aquel viejo álbum de fotos que asegura que scanneara para la computadora, aunque nunca hay tiempo para eso. Lo toma y lo lleva con ella a su cama para hojearlo. Fotografías de la niñez, del curso de primaria, las primeras fotos de ella con Applejack, la graduación, el inicio de secundaria, dos chicas tan opuestas marcaban una gran amistad, así fue hasta el primer semestre de la preparatoria donde la época maligna de Sunset las separó, sin embargo, ahora son amigas nuevamente. Cierra el álbum, lo pone en su buró, ese viaje al pasado la inspira a diseñar un conjunto clásico, busca su libreta, el celular suena, un mensaje de su amiga la vaquera.

 _Rarity, estoy bajo tu ventana, ¿puedo subir?_

Lee la modista quien se sorprende de la petición. Al inicio de la secundaria era muy común que Applejack la vistara y subiera su cuarto por una reja que había bajo éste, pero dejo de ser costumbre cuando iniciaron la prepa.

"Recordando viejos tiempos", pensó con ironía la pelimorada.

Rarity abre su ventana y se asoma hacia abajo, la rubia la saluda con la mano. La modista acomoda su ventana y hace la señal de que suba. La vaquera usa esa misma reja como escalera, entra al cuarto de su amiga, quien la ve con la pijama.

-¿Te ibas a dormir temprano? – pregunta la vaquera mientras se recarga en la ventana.

-Necesito mi sueño reparador – responde la pelimorada al acomodar su cabello - ¿qué haces aquí? Dijiste que la abuela Smith no te dejaba salir –

-Así es, pero Big Mac me está cubriendo, tenía que hablar con ustedes y…otras personas -

-Dime querida – comenta Rarity al sentarse al filo de la cama.

Applejack se sienta a su lado

-Las preocupé mucho, ¿eh? – dice la rubia

-Bastante, diría – comenta su amiga.

-Lo siento Rarity, me comporté de lo peor hoy, peor que un toro hambriento y ustedes no se merecían eso. Te pido una disculpa por todo lo que hice y pues, no fue mi intención lastimarte – menciona la vaquera que al mismo tiempo mira a su amiga, la cual también le mira a los ojos.

-Applejack, no me lastimaste, únicamente estuve muy preocupada por ti –

-También perdón por eso, no quise preocuparlas. Pero ya no pasará nada de eso, tienes mi palabra –

-¿Tu palabra de qué? –

-De que ya no me portaré así – responde la vaquera

-Eso no resuelve nada – habla cortante la modista -¿Por qué te comportaste así? ¿Lo sabes? –

La rubia ya sospechaba que su amiga iría a confrontarla.

-No – dice la rubia

-Entonces no puedes asegurar que no vas a volver a actuar así –

-Vamos Rarity, puedo asegurarlo, mi palabra es de hierro –

La amante de la moda no está convencida ante esa respuesta, podría enfrentarla y cuestionarla. Desvía su mirada, ¿tiene ella ese derecho a hacerlo? Tiene una idea de lo que le ocurre a Applejack, pero, esas reflexiones, esa verdad, sólo la misma Applejack debe dar con ella.

-Está bien – comenta Rarity – sabes que cuentas con nosotras – y la abraza cálidamente.

-Wow, hoy todas quieren un abrazo, jaja – dice la vaquera al corresponder el abrazo – hasta Rainbow Dash –

Las chicas guardan silencio mientras se abrazan, lentamente se separan, ambas liberadas de cualquier tensión del día.

-Cómo está eso de que "todas" quieren un abrazo –

-Fui a la casa de Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sunset y Rainbow, a disculparme por todo el asunto –

-Ya veo, y me dejaste hasta el final – dice la modista mientras levanta una de sus cejas.

-Lo mejor hasta el final – guiña la vaquera

-No me convences – comenta la modista al cruzar los brazos.

La rubia suelta una carcajada al ver la expresión indignada de su amiga, ese puchero caricaturesco que sólo Rarity logra poner.

La pelimorada cambia su expresión al oír la risa de su amiga, es un alivio que Applejack haya vuelto a ser ella.

[][][]

Trixie Lulamoon entra a la escuela usando su característica capa y gorro, con aquel paso de grandeza que molesta a todos. En la mano trae una gran bolsa de plástico, de esas cuadradas que te dan en cada feria y exposición. Abre su casillero y guarda velozmente la bolsa, de inmediato toma sus libros y cuadernos cerrando al instante. Al hacerlo, contempla a Rainbow recargada en su casillero como si esperara, ni una señal de Applejack.

¿Habrá venido a clases?, se cuestiona la ilusionista, una parte de ella quiere preguntar por ella a la deportista, pero…

-Hola – pronuncia Trixie esperando que Rainbow la note, cosa que no ocurre, la deportista está metida en sus propios asuntos por los audífonos blancos que la exilian de todo.

La ilusionista vuelve a saludar elevando la voz, pero sin éxito,

"Me está ignorando, ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!"

-¡Hola! – saluda casi gritando.

-Hola – responden a su espalda, es Applejack. La ilusionista voltea avergonzada.

-Ah, hola – dice en busca de naturalidad y expresando seguridad en sí misma.

-¿Cómo estás Trixie? – dice Applejack mientras abre la puerta de su casillero.

-Bien – responde la maga.

La rubia tiene sus libros y cuadernos, las dos chicas se quedan de pie, una enfrente de la otra. ¿Qué otro tema tienen en común? Realmente ninguno, de hecho es la primera vez que las dos se saludan en todo este tiempo de esuela.

"Debo decir algo más", piensa la vaquera, "¿qué digo?".

"Vamos Trixie, saca un tema, pensará que eres una tonta", piensa la maga

"Ya sé de que hablar", atina la vaquera

"Seguro que este tema será interesante", apuesta la ilusionista

-Lindo clima – dicen las dos chicas al unísono. Quedan sorprendidas porque ambas pensaron en el mismo tema.

Trixie se avergüenza más

"¡¿Cómo piensas en un tema tan tonto?!", se regaña la ilusionista

"Bien Applejack", piensa sarcásticamente la vaquera

-T-te veo luego – dice Trixie para después huir de ahí. La vaquera no logra responder, sólo levanta la mano para despedirse.

La rubia voltea a ver a su amiga que sigue en su propio mundo musical. Decidida a dar un paso para retirarse es detenida por una voz.

-¡Hey Applejack!- es Sunset Shimmer acompañada de Rarity

-Ah, hola Sunset, hola Rarity –

Y las chicas se reúnen alrededor de Rainbow que al fin descubre que hay más gente con ella.

-¿Qué hay chicas? – saluda la deportista, todas responden.

Rarity mira a la vaquera a quien la toma de la mano para jalarla con ella

-Oye, espera – dice la rubia mientras es jalada hasta un baño

Frente al espejo, Rarity saca todo lo de su maquillaje.

-El ojo – se da cuenta Applejack mientras mira ese moretón aun latente pero no tan negro.

Su amiga la maquilla hasta desaparecer el moretón bajo un par de capas de maquillaje, la rubia se contempla.

-Cada día eres más buena en esto – admira la rubia.

-Applejack – dice Rarity

-¿Eh? – expresa la vaquera mientras observa el trabajo de su amiga

-¿Por qué no estás usando tu sombrero? – pregunta la amante de la moda.

La joven Apple se siente llevada contra pared, se negaba a explicarle a alguien ese asunto pero tampoco puede mentir.

-No lo tengo yo – responde al voltearse y queda frente a frente con su amiga

-¿Quién lo tiene? –

-A-Alguien más, es parte de todo este asunto del castigo –

-Querida es una pertenencia tuya, no pueden hacer eso. ¿Acaso les dijiste cuán valioso es para ti? –

-No – dice Applejack mientras baja la mirada por un momento – Tranquila Rarity, está en buenas manos y en una semana me lo regresan – agrega al levantar nuevamente la mirada.

-Me parece sorprendente que hayas accedido de buena gana-

-Jajaja, ¿quién dio que al inicio lo hice de buena gana? Pero después entendí que era lo mejor –habla Applejack mientras se mira nuevamente en el espejo

-Comprendo – agrega Rarity quien también se ve al espejo - ¿Cómo te sientes con eso Applejack? Es mucho tiempo lejos de él –

La rubia calla, se ve ante el espejo. Se siente otra, el sombrero se había vuelto parte de ella, pero verse así sin él, es como si ya no tuviera un gran peso, ¿se siente liberada? ¿pero de qué?.

-No lo sé - dice la rubia – realmente no sé qué pensar o sentir –

"De nuevo lo niega", piensa Rarity

-Bueno querida, ya lo sabrás, por ahora hay que apresurarnos, ya inician las clases – dice la modista

[][][]

Applejack cierra la puerta tras de sí, sale de la oficina de la Directora Celestia. La mitad de su clase de Ciencias Sociales la paso ahí. La revelación la tiene confundida, ¿por qué ninguna de sus amigas se lo dijo?

"¿Lo ocultaron? ¿Por qué? Es como si me engañaran", piensa la vaquera mientras camina a los casilleros. La campana suena, las clases han terminado.

Al acercarse a su casillero observa a Rainbow que apenas abre el suyo.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? – dice la vaquera mientras pone su mano sobre la puerta del casillero de Rainbow

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunta extrañada la deportista.

-De que no puedo estar en las Rainbooms durante todo este semestre – responde la rubia

-Ah eso. Pensábamos hablar contigo sobre eso durante el almuerzo, ayer no estabas muy "disponible" para platicar –

La rubia quita su mano, Rainbow tiene un buen punto. La vaquera abre su casillero para el intercambio de útiles.

Fuera del club de Cocina, del grupo con sus amigas, obligada a tutorías por la tarde y llegar dos horas antes del inicio de clases para ayudar al conserje, el castigo ha absorbido todo su día. No podrá ayudar a su familia con ninguna de las tareas habituales, fuera de clases no habrá oportunidad de convivir con sus amigas y tampoco será capaz de ayudar a su club con la venta semestral, seguro que la Señora Cake está en un mar de lágrimas, los postres de Applejack son los más vendidos y esperados, pero en esta ocasión estará ausente.

-No es el fin del mundo – comenta la peliarcoiris

-Ya lo sé – dice la rubia al cerrar su casillero – Estoy enojada conmigo misma, yo sola me busqué todo esto –

-Nah, Celestia es muy estricta –

Nada de lo que diga Rainbow en este momento podrá consolarla.

La campana suena, la nueva clase, Historia, hora de la exposición.

-Hablaremos en el almuerzo, tranquila. Nos vemos luego – dice Rainbow. Las dos amigas se despiden.

La rubia se encamina hacia su clase, pasa por la máquina expendedora y mira una figura conocida en ella. Trixie observa con tristeza a la máquina.

-¿Te pasa algo Trixie? – pregunta la vaquera al detenerse a su lado.

-¿Eh? No – responde la ilusionista al desviar su mirada y continuar su caminata.

La vaquera mira los productos que hay allí.

"No hay galletas de mantequilla", descubre la rubia.

[][][]

La clase de Historia ha iniciado, el equipo de Applejack pasa a exponer su tema.

"Ese Bright Idea es un presumido", piensa Trixie mientras ve como presenta su parte. Siempre le ha molestado que la clase como el mejor cuando es obvio que ella lo es. Le sorprende que cada uno de ellos estuviesen tan coordinado, realmente funciona como un equipo.

Mira a la rubia, no le sorprende que estén funcionando tan bien, parece que Applejack es la líder.

"¿Ella actúa así siempre así?", se pregunta la maga y al instante recuerda el sábado cuando ella le dio indicaciones, parece que en su naturaleza está el querer ser el mandamás. "Pero no lo presume", piensa, "quiere ser la jefa y no lo presume, ¿eso tiene que ver con ser amable?", medita mientras ve a la vaquera exponer su tema.

La joven Apple tiene una presencia sencilla, de alguien que siempre está disponible para los demás, hoy es muy diferente de aquella chica del viernes.

"¿Esta es la real Applejack?", se cuestiona la maga.

[][][]

El equipo de Applejack ha terminado su exposición, es notorio el gran esfuerzo que hizo cada uno de sus integrantes. La maestra los ha llenado de felicitaciones. Cada integrante se dirige a su asiento, Applejack aún no se ha librado de los cuchicheos y risillas, pero la vaquera ha decidido ignorar por completo, no quiere comportarse como lo hizo ayer.

Es el turno del equipo de Trixie, la joven maga pasa con su conjunto de la capa y el sombrero, levantando como siempre burlas y comentarios, pero ahora mezclados con lo del video.

"El viernes no traía la capa ni el sombrero", recuerda la rubia.

La exposición comienza cada miembro presenta su información, es el turno de Trixie, con esa seguridad en sí misma, mostrando que realmente es experta en el tema.

Trixie es el mejor promedio de muchas clases, siempre aparece mencionada en el cuadro de los mejores promedios y ha sido invitada a varios concursos académicos trayendo unas cuantas medallas; es una buena estudiante, incluso podría decir que es más lista que Bright Idea, sin embargo, pareciera que nadie lo nota y todos prefieren tomar a Bright como el más listo de la clase de Historia.

Aunque muchas cosas son notorias en ella, realmente parecen ocultas para los demás, como un truco de magia.

"¿Cómo es la real Trixie?"

Todos los equipos pasan, aplausos, retroalimentaciones y entregas de puntuajes. El equipo de Applejack tiene la calificación más alta, le sigue el equipo de Trixie.

La clase termina, los alumnos comienzan a salir, Trixie está levantando sus cosas, sus amigas se despiden de ella. La vaquera hace tiempo, quiere hablarle.

-Felicidades – dice la rubia mientras se acerca. Trixie voltea extrañada

-¿Qué? – pregunta la maga

-Por tu exposición –

-Ah…gracias…- dice la ilusionista, toma sus cosas para salir huyendo de ahí. La rubia se queda extrañada.

"¿Tímida?", se pregunta Applejack

La maga sale del salón bajando más su sombrero para que nadie note su sonrojo.

[][][]

La hora de almuerzo ha llegado, Applejack toma su bandeja y se forma, charla con Sunset sobre clases, la trivialidad de cualquier día de clases. Pero hoy está lejos de ser un día cotidiano. Los chismorreos aún continúan.

-Vaya esta escuela no se cansa de eso – dice Applejack después de escuchar a dos chicas murmurando sobre el video.

-Es uno de sus defectos – menciona Sunset al avanzar en la fila.

-¡Applejack! ¡Dame tu derechazo! – grita un alumno desde un extremo de la cafetería, la gran mayoría de los presentes ríe.

-Idiota – murmura la vaquera.

[][][]

Trixie no ha ido a la cafetería, se dirige a los jardines donde algunos alumnos andan almorzando. Ven pasar a la maga, pero ésta los ignora como lo ha hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Se acerca a un grupo de tres chicas que son de un semestre menor.

El grupo de tres sienten la presencia de la maga. Las chicas voltean a ver a Trixie quien pone sus manos en la cintura.

-Coco Pommel- pronuncia demandante la maga – quiero hablar contigo –

[][][]

-Ya sabía que esto del castigo iba a ocasionar algo así – pronuncia la vaquera que está sentada en una de las mesas cafeterías junto con sus amigas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunta preocupada Fluttershy sentada frente a la rubia – Tenemos el concurso de las bandas, los festivales, sin mencionar los otros eventos de la escuela, este es el semestre donde más presentaciones tenemos –

-Cierto – comenta Rainbow Dash – no podemos cancelar todo, ¡eso decepcionaría a nuestros fans! – señala la deportista que está sentada a la izquierda de Fluttershy.

-Pero no podemos presentarnos sin Applejack – comenta Pinkie Pie que está sentada del lado izquierdo de la joven Apple.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo – dice Sunset que está sentada del lado derecho de la vaquera.

Applejack escucha los comentarios de sus amigas, ese vaivén de palabras la hacen reflexionar acerca de cómo sus acciones arrastraron a sus amigas en esto.

-Lo mejor es que cancelemos las presentaciones hasta que Applejack pueda tocar con nosotros – sugiere Rarity.

-No – pronuncia autoritaria la rubia – Las Rainbooms deben presentarse en todos los eventos, hay gente que confía en nosotras y no los vamos a decepcionar sólo porque yo no supe comportarme – las chicas miran a su amiga un poco sorprendidas – será mejor que busquen quien me reemplace. Hablaré con la abuela Smith para que tengan el garaje para ensayar –

-Applejack…-habla Rarity – pero…-

-No está a discusión, la castigada soy yo, no ustedes. Les agradezco que me quieran apoyar, pero esto es algo que tengo que enfrentar sola-

La vaquera siente una mano en su hombro, es Sunset quien le sonríe.

"Gracias chicas", piensa la rubia.

[][][]

-¿Puedes hacerlo? – pregunta Trixie a la joven y delicada Coco Pommel

-S-sí puedo, pero es mejor al finalizar las clases –

-No, ahora – y la agarra del brazo para jalarla hacia los pasillos de la escuela – es sumamente importante –

-E-Esp-pera – dice Coco Pommel mientras es raptada por Trixie Lulamoon.

Las amigas de Coco sólo la ven alejarse y entre ellas se cuestionan sobre qué crueldades le esperan a su amiga.


	10. ¿Puedes?

Algunos alumnos que se encuentren en los pasillos ven pasar a Trixie Lulamoon con su habitual capa y sombrero, ese clásico paso firme que abre su camino, pero hoy es un día peculiar porque nadie antes había visto que llevará a la fuerza a Coco Pommel con ella, jalándola del brazo mientras la frágil chica de tez blanca y pelo corto verde trata de dialogar con la sorda maga.

-L-lo haré después – dialoga Coco

-No, ahora – insiste la maga

Se han alejado unos cuantos pasillos, hasta dar con el almacén del Club de Teatro, un cuartucho que antes usaba el conserje. Coco lo conoce bastante bien, ya que ella es miembro del club, pero lo que desconocía es que Trixie tuviera llave de ese cuarto.

La maga lo abre y hace pasar a su compañera, prende una luz y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Coco la observa, esperando a que revele la causa de su prisa. La ilusionista acerca una bolsa y saca de este un viejo sombrero de vaquero, lo ofrece a Coco.

La chica peliverde lo toma y comienza a revisarlo, comprende de qué se trata, una compostura.

-Está maltrecho – dice la chica mientras sigue examinándolo

-Lo sé – comenta la maga

-¿Quieres que lo arregle? –

-Sí – responde la ilusionista

La joven peliverde sigue revisándolo, como si se tratara de una antigüedad a restaurar.

-Ya tiene varias composturas – dictamina Coco – está un poco descarapelado de la copa, quizás alguien lo aplastó – Trixie sólo suspira porque sabe cómo ocurrió ese daño – está sucio, marcas de sudor – continua examinando -debería cambiarse el forro, el tono no está parejo, hay muchas cosas que hacer, necesita una restauración –

-¿Puedes hacerlo en una semana? –

-¿Q-Qué? – responde Coco al mismo tiempo que deja de revisar el sombrero – Ni siquiera sé si puedo arreglarlo, mucho menos hacerlo en una semana – le regresa el sombrero a la maga – perdóname Trixie, no puedo ayudarte – la maga toma el sombrero un poco decepcionada, tenía puestas las esperanzas en que Coco podría hacerlo.

La maga comienza a guardar el sombrero nuevamente en la bolsa, la chica de pelo verde está sorprendida, la gran y poderosa Trixie aceptó un "no", es inusual, bueno, no es que ella conozca a la maga en totalidad, aunque hubo una época en que sí.

-Tal vez no pueda restaurarlo en una semana, pero si puedo hacerle una limpieza, eso hará que se vea brillante y como nuevo – habla Coco

-¿Lo harías? – pregunta emocionada Trixie

-Sí –

La ilusionista quiere gritar de emoción, sin embargo retiene su grito aclarando su garganta.

-Gracias – responde enérgica mientras le da la bolsa como si se tratara de su asistente.

-Te veo el viernes a la hora del almuerzo para dártelo – dice Coco mientras toma la bolsa.

\- Sí y mientras tanto, debes mantenerlo en secreto –

\- ¿En secreto? ¿Por qué? –

-No puedo decírtelo – dice la maga – prométeme que no dirás nada de esto a nadie y nadie debe verte con el sombrero– la ilusionista se acerca más y más a Coco, lentamente la arrincona - ¿entendiste? –

-S-sí, y creo que Applejack es la primera que no debe verme con el sombrero – dice la chica entre sonrisas.

-¿Cómo supiste? – pregunta sorprendida

-El sombrero tiene las iniciales "AJ" y es el tipo de sombrero que ella usa –

Trixie se separa de Coco, ha sido atrapada.

-No le diré a nadie, te lo prometo Trixie – dice Coco tratando de consolar a su compañera

La ilusionista la mira y le regala una tenue sonrisa, inusual de ver.

-Gracias – vuelve a pronunciar la maga para después retirarse del cuarto.

Coco se queda un rato más, mira a su alrededor, esos altos estantes llenos de mil utilerías, un cuarto de poco espacio pero gran techo. Vuelve a mirar al sombrero dentro de la bolsa, cuestionándose por qué Trixie lo tiene, quizás es parte de su castigo, Coco ha oído sobre la pelea y todos los chismes que han corrido sobre eso.

Escuchar las murmuraciones y comentarios despectivos sobre Trixie ha sido lo común desde que entró a la preparatoria, sin embargo, ella conoció a una Lulamoon diferente en ese campamento de verano, una chica que quería ser su amiga, pero el ambiente de la escuela las separo. Coco encontró su camino y Trixie siguió el suyo, sin embargo ese campamento de verano las marcó en secreto como si fueran hermanas que siempre estarán ahí para ayudarse.

-Te lo debo Trixie – pronuncia Coco mientras su mano se aferra a la bolsa.

[][}[]

Una bola de papel golpea la cabeza de Applejack mientras lee en la sala de estudio, deshace la bola y se encuentra un dibujo maltrecho de ella con cuernos y filosos dientes, las risillas delatan a los provocadores, Snips y Snap que se carcajean a un costado, una mirada furica por parte de Sunset es suficiente para que ambos chicos huyan.

Rainbow toma la bola de papel y con un solo tiro la lleva a la basura. Las tres chicas están en la clase de Fisica, en una hora libre para estudiar.

-Esos idiotas – dice Rainbow

-Déjalos – dice la rubia – ya no quiero problemas – se convence mientras trata de volver a poner atención a los ejercicios, pero es difícil hacerlo, está cansada de vectores y cuantas letras raras determinando velocidades y distancias, deja el lápiz sobre la mesa, ira por aire fresco. Se levanta sin decir nada, sus amigas intercambian miradas, Rainbow se levanta unos cinco pasos después que Applejack.

La rubia sale de la sala, estira sus brazos, dará un vuelta y regresará, mientras termina de estirarse se da cuenta que Rainbow está detrás de ella.

-¿Y tú qué? – dice la vaquera

-También quería salir –

-Ah –

La rubia se encamina y su amiga la sigue de lado. Applejack sabe que la está siguiendo, pero, ¿por qué?

-¿Necesitas algo Rainbow? –

-No, todo bien –

-Ah –

Las dos amigas siguen caminando. La rubia se detiene frente a una máquina exprendedora, a través del reflejo ve a su amiga sacar cambio para también comprar algo. Applejack ve su reflejo. Sabe que la está cuidando, pero, ¿de qué no la molesten? O…

"Tienen miedo de que yo meta la pata de nuevo", asegura la vaquera al ver a su amiga detrás suyo buscando monedas en su pantalón.

[][][]

Trixie deja su cuestionario sobre el escritorio del maestro, un examen muy sencillo de Biología, sus demás compañeros la ven, siempre la primera y de mayor calificación. La joven decide regresar a su pupitre, quizás practique con sus cartas que guarda en un bolsillo de su falda.

-Señorita Lulamoon – dice al maestro – Retírese del salón, nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

La joven disfruta de la mejor opción, toma sus cosas y se retira, sin antes mirar a sus amigas que muerden el lápiz y las uñas por tener una idea sobre las respuestas del examen.

[][]{]

-¿Ahora son mis custodias? – pregunta la vaquera a su amiga.

-¿De qué hablas? – cuestiona Rainbow – relájate – responde mientras ingresa las monedas para elegir una soda de uva.

La vaquera no agrega nada y sólo da un mordisco a su chocolate, guardará el resto para después. Quizás sólo está exagerando, quizás Rainbow está actuando como siempre, quizás es ella la que piensa que todo es diferente.

-Perdona es que…-

-Ya ya, sí, todo esto te estresa, estaría igual o peor que tú – abre su lata de soda

-Iré a caminar por ahí, ¿sí? –

-Okay, no golpees a nadie y si vas a hacerlo, que sea de nuevo a Trixie – se ríe la deportista.

La rubia la mira fijamente sin reírse del chiste.

-¿Qué? – pregunta extrañada la peliarcoiris

-Olvídalo –

Y la rubia se aleja de su amiga. Rainbow da un sorbo a su soda, eso es nuevo, Applejack no se rió de un chiste sobre Trixie.

[][][]

La ilusionista camina libre hacia su casillero, deja unos libros, tomara otros, la calma del pasillo es liberador. Cierra lentamente la puerta, tiene 50 minutos extras para practicar, quizás intente ese truco donde arman una escalera curva con las cartas, en fin, hay posibilidades a explotar. Necesita privacidad y concentración, por lo que regresará al almacén de Teatro. Ser castigada tuvo sus beneficios

 _-¿Si conozco un sitio tranquilo y aislado en la escuela? – dice Grippy, el conserje a Lulamoon mientras regresa las palas después de haber plantado los arbolitos._

 _-Sí, un salón, un cuarto, ¡lo que sea! –_

 _-Pues sí…¡alto ahí! ¿Para qué lo quieres? No me digas que para irte a besuquear y a manosearte con un monigote –_

 _-¡Claro que no! –_

 _-¿Vas a fumar yerba? –_

 _-¡No! –_

 _-¿Entonces para qué lo quieres? – habla curioso el conserje_

Después de dar las explicaciones, Grippy accedió, le habló del pequeño almacén de Teatro, poco usado, perfecto y privado para practicar sus trucos de magia y guardar cuanta chuchería necesite.

Trixie decidirá ir a su nuevo santuario para practicar, estrenará una baraja, sencilla pero de diseño único, una varita caricaturesca. A la chica le encantó ese diseño, será la primera en usar. Aún no puede creer que hay 159 barajas nuevas y esperando a estrenarse, vaya que Applejack sabe hacer las cosas a lo grande.

"¿Será su estilo? ¿Se disculpa así con todos?", se pregunta Trixie, "¿cómo pudo comprar tantas cajas?".

La maga se da cuenta que es verdad lo que decían sobre los Apple's, que son una familia de dinero, pero ella se niega a creerlo, sólo hay que ver sus vestimentas y actitudes, así no son los ricos, ¿o sí? "Su abuela trabaja en la cafetería, si tuvieran dinero no harían eso, pero, entonces, ¿cómo pago todo eso?".

A Trixie nunca le ha faltado un plato de comida en su mesa, pero siempre ha escuchado de deudas y la dificultad de ganar el dinero, tener esa libertad de dinero, ahora que lo piensa

"¿Applejack es libre?"

Pareciera que sí, se siente en libertad de ser quién es y de tomar sus decisiones, no se aferra a opinión de alguien y defiende lo que considera sus valores, así es la honesta Applejack.

Pero, duda que ahora se siente libre, algo le dice que ella está atada, que ella…

"La atrapan sus miedos", reflexiona la maga y seguiría haciéndolo si no fuera porque en la vuelta de una esquina de los pasillos se topa con la vaquera Apple.

-Ah, hola Trixie – saluda Applejack al topársela de frente

-Hola – responde rápidamente la chica maga

Las dos se miran, pueden tener un tema de conversación, debe existir alguno.

-Las cartas – dice Applejack - ¿te han servido? –

-Sí – responde también rápido

-Qué bien –

Y el silencio vuelve a presentarse.

"No debe ser tan difícil hablar con ella", piensa la rubia, "vamos, le gustan las cartas"

"Trixie tienes que decir algo"

-Gracias – pronuncia rápidamente la maga

-¿Eh? –

"No quiero repetirlo", reniega la ilusionista

-G-Gracias por las cartas –

-¡Ah! Ya sabes, todo un placer – sonríe la rubia mientras trata de desviar la mirada

-Sí – dice la ilusionista nerviosa – bueno, te veo luego –

-Sí, nos vemos después –

Las dos dan un paso y chocan entre sí, tratan de quitarse y nuevamente se dan cuenta que coinciden en el mismo sitio. Applejack se detiene y deja que Trixie avance. La ilusionista sigue su camino.

Apenas ha dado unos 3 pasos cuando hay algo que la mueve. Voltea a su espalda.

-A-Applejack – pronuncia la maga, la rubia la mira - ¿quieres ver un truco de magia? –

[][][]

-¿Qué miras Rarity? – pregunta Fluttershy que ve a su amiga mirando desde la ventana del segundo piso. La chica tímida llevada por la curiosidad mira hacia el sitio, ante su sorpresa.

-Es Applejack – dice la amante de los animales

-Sí querida, y con Trixie – agrega la amante de la moda.

[][}[]

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunta emocionada Applejack como una niña curiosa mientras revisa las cartas.

Trixie y la vaquera están sentadas en los jardines como si fueran amigas de toda una vida.

-¿Cuál es el truco? – insiste en saber la rubia

-No hay truco, sólo magia – responde la maga mientras mueve la carta de una manera como si levitara. La chica Apple está maravillada, nunca creyó que Lulamoon fuera tan buena en la magia, ¿acaso eran mentiras eso de sus pésimos espectáculos? O sólo había logrado mejorar, ella había

"¿Cambiado?", piensa la vaquera mientras ve a la ilusionista que disfruta mover las cartas de una manera tan suave y fugaz como si fueran pétalos que se deslizan entre sus dedos

-Impresionante – dice la vaquera mientras aplaude, Trixie emula agradecer a una gran multitud – eres muy buena –

-Gracias – contesta rápidamente – estos son trucos básicos. Trixie aún no ha mostrado lo mejor – barajea las cartas, rompe el mazo dos veces y al partirlo la tercera vez, le ofrece uno a la vaquera. Elige una carta la que desees, cuando lo hayas hecho, escóndela y sácala de la baraja, no miraré – La ilusionista cierra los ojos y le da la espalda a su compañera.

Applejack obedece y hace lo hace, saca el As de Espadas.

-Listo – anuncia la rubia

Trixie voltea, toma el mazo y comienza a barajear

-Verás cuan poderosa es Trixie, aunque tengas la carta, ella la hará volver al mazo sin que lo sepas con un antiguo embrujo –

-¿Ah sí? – dice retadora la rubia

-Espíritus de todos los cielos, invoquen la carta – dice la maga -que regrese lo que se ha perdido –

Una punzada se presenta en el corazón de Applejack

-Por el poder que me guarda, que lo perdido regrese a su camino, que lo que ha caído en las sombras vuelva a la luz, concédanme ese deseo espíritus del cielo. Que lo perdido…-

-Que ellos regresen – interrumpe la rubia – quiero que ellos regresen – pronuncia como si no fuera consciente de eso.

Trixie detiene su actuación y mira a la vaquera.

-¿Applejack? – pregunta la maga, eso provoca que la rubia regrese a su presente - ¿estás bien? –

-Yo… arruiné el truco, ¿eh? Perdón, me distraje –

-No hay problema – dice la maga - ¿te preocupa algo? –

-No-

-¿Quieres hablar de algo? –

-Mmm, no sé, ¿qué temas propones? – dice la rubia

"¿Qué te parece hablar sobre qué carajos te pasa?", piensa la maga mientras pone las cartas a su lado.

-Cualquier tema está bien – comenta la ilusionista

La rubia está decidida a hablar cuando comienza esa melodía de una llamada entrante, la vaquera contesta de inmediato

-¿Qué? Estoy en los jardines, ¡¿qué?! ¡Diablos! ¡Corro para allá! – y cuelga – Tengo que irme Trixie – dice mientras se levanta – te veo después – y la vaquera comienza a correr.

La maga sólo suspira, "¿quién es Applejack?".

[][][]

Applejack llega derrapando a su silla en la sala de estudio, aún no termina el ejercicio y pronto vendrá el profesor a revisión.

-¿Qué rayos hacías? – pregunta Sunset preocupada

-Luego te digo – comenta Applejack mientras intenta resolver ese ejercicio complicado

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Rainbow al ver lo que su amiga vaquera dejo sobre la mesa, la carta de una baraja.

Lo había olvidado, se llevo consigo la carta del truco, Applejack la mira.

-Es una carta – responde la rubia – es de la buena suerte – sonríe la vaquera.


	11. ¿Qué es? Parte 1

Coco Pommel y sus dos amigas caminan por los pasillos para ir a su última clase del día, la chica de pelo verde abraza sus libros de tal forma que crea una imagen de ser una chica frágil y femenina. La fragilidad es algo que la ha acompañado gran parte de su vida, por eso mismo, se prometió que haría todo lo posible para enfrentar las cosas con entereza y valor.

 _-Tienes que defenderte – dice Trixie Lulamoon, una chica de 14 años que pone sus manos en su cintura en son de autoridad._

 _-S-Sí- responde una Coco de 13 años mientras seca sus lágrimas._

-¿Qué quería esa patana de Trixie? – pregunta su amiga provocando que Coco regrese a su presente en la preparatoria con 15 años de edad.

-Me preguntó unas cosas – responde la chica peliverde con una verdad técnica.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma…-dice su otra amiga.

Y así era, la joven se acercaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a una puerta cercana, el salón de Expresión Artística donde pronto iniciará la clase de Dibujo. Coco ve ingresar a la maga junto con otros alumnos, un par atrás de ellos, también ve a Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Applejack entrar al salón.

"Sin sombrero", señala a sí misma la chica peliverde.

[][][]

-¿Ya no vas a usar tu sombrero? – pregunta Rainbow a la vaquera mientras se sienta cada una en sus restiradores.

-Si lo usaré – responde la rubia al dejar su block de dibujo sobre el restirador.

-Entonces, pues úsalo – comenta la deportista a lo que su amiga rubia ya no da una respuesta porque la profesora ha ingresado también.

Mientras Applejack escucha las buenas nuevas de la maestra y las indicaciones del trabajo de hoy, lleva su mirada a donde está sentada Trixie quien ha puesto su sombrero sobre el restirador.

"Mi sombrero", piensa la rubia, "¿lo estará cuidando?"

Sigue mirando a la maga quien parece atenta a la profesora, la vaquera se da cuenta que el block de la maga está personalizado, pegatinas de estrellas, una que otra baraja pegada, algo que indique a simple vista que es el block de Lulamoon. La rubia lleva su mirada a su propio block, fuera de su nombre, no hay nada más que lo reconozca como suyo, ella nunca ha sido de ese estilo, de querer marcar todo con su propia manera, no entiende lo grandioso de eso, sin embargo sus amigas si lo hacen. Lleva sus ojos a los blocks de sus amigas, quien están sentadas alrededor suyo, cada una , de alguna forma, han personalizado su block, desde Rarity que es el más obvio, hasta Sunset que un simple dibujo en una esquina lo resalta. Sin embargo ella no ha hecho especial su block. ¿Acaso así es siempre? ¿No quiere ser diferente o especial? ¿Algo que la haga notar ante los demás?

Mira nuevamente a Trixie, ella siempre hace cosas extravagantes para que la ubiquen, parece disfrutar de esas excentricidades, piensa la vaquera, ¿por qué quiere ser especial? ¿es tan malo querer ser "normal"? La vaquera se queda viendo la portada de su block en blanco.

"¿Qué me hace especial?", se cuestiona la vaquera, "¿qué puedo dibujar para diferenciarme?"

La mirada nuevamente sobre Trixie.

"¿Qué te hace especial?"

-Señorita Apple – regaña la maestra - ¿nos acompaña hoy en clase o anda babeando por alguien en especial? –

Todo el salón suelta unas risillas, Applejack vuelve a poner atención mientras siente sus orejas rojas.

-Disculpe profesora – pronuncia la joven apenada, la profesora continua su explicación.

Sus amigas aún se ríen del comentario. La rubia sólo quiere agacharse y de reojo mira de nuevo a Trixie, quien parece indiferente por lo ocurrido.

-Bien, van a hacer parejas el día de hoy, harán el retrato de su compañero, este trabajo valdrá 20 puntos, así que les sugiero que se esfuercen – dice la maestra y quisiera continuar su explicación pero ve la mano levantada de Flash Sentry – Dime – da la palabra la profesora –

-¿Podemos trabajar en eso fuera del salón? – propone el chico rockero

Los alumnos empiezan a apoyar la moción.

-Sí – accede la maestra.

[][][]

-Tienes obsesión con los jardines – comenta Sunset a Applejack mientras las dos chicas se sientan bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Es relajante – dice la vaquera mientras abre su block de dibujo y toma un lápiz.

Y ambas chicas comienzan el proyecto.

[][][]

Trixie ha optado por quedarse en el salón junto con Rover, ese gañan Diamond quien fue el único que quiso hacer equipo con la maga. Todos los demás se alejaron de ella como si se tratara de un virus mortal. La maga ignoró esa situación.

"Todos son unos cretinos", concluye la maga una vez más mientras mira de vez en cuando a Rover para retratarlo.

Rover es un chico callado, realmente nunca parece hablar, siempre se expresa por señales y eso hace que sea el más calmado de los tres hermanos Diamond, también es el más alto y musculoso de ellos, aunque no es tan fortachón con Bulk Biceps, quizás porque Rover tiende a encorvarse continuamente. El chico tiene un cabello corto y de color negro casi azabache, una quijada fuerte y una nariz medio aguileña, sin mencionar esos ojos cafés que parecen siempre estar adivinando lo que piensan los demás.

Trixie continua viéndole, ella jamás había notado tanto las expresiones de alguien, y tampoco recuerda que alguien en la escuela la mirara tanto a los ojos, se siente diferente y extraño.

[][][]

-¿A dónde fuiste durante la clase de física? – pregunta Sunset mientras sigue trazando

-A los jardines, me encontré con Trixie y me enseñó un par de trucos de magia – responde la vaquera al mismo tiempo que borra una línea mal hecha.

Sunset detiene por un momento su lápiz, le parece sorprendente, de darse una paliza ahora pasaron a ser grandes amigas. La vaquera nota su asombro.

-¿Qué? – dice la rubia

-Eso parece amable de Lulamoon…- Sunset reflexiona un momento – No, ella necesitaba público para sus trucos, a quien fuera, por eso te mostró los trucos – continua dibujando pero Applejack no.

"¿A quien fuera?", baja su mirada al block, "¿sólo soy alguien más?".

[][][]

Trixie siempre es criticada por la maestra de dibujo, su falta de técnica es algo que desquicia a la docente y la necedad de su alumna es algo que la estresa, sin embargo la maga lo interpreta como que su arte es incomprendido. Este retrato mostrará la genialidad y talento que opacará al resto de sus compañeros. Rover parece muy ensismado en su dibujo, usando varias plumas para plasmar, la maga se confiesa que tiene curiosidad en verlo terminado, después de todo su belleza es fácil de plasmar.

[][][]

Applejack vuelve a borrar, detesta la clase de dibujo, no tiene talento para esto ni le interesa tenerlo, son estas clases donde ella considera que deberían ser optativas. Aunque Rarity le ha explicado millares de veces que esta clase es sumamente importante para su desarrollo, la joven Apple considera aún que es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Por eso traías la carta – dice Sunset

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, olvidé dársela – dice la vaquera – se la entregaré después de clases –

La rubia piensa un momento, ¿quiere entregarla? Después de todo es de la maga, pero…¿por qué no quiere entregarla?

[][][]

La ilusionista ha terminado, contempla el retrato que ha hecho, una obra maestra, es más Matisse se moriría de la envidia. Algunos alumnos lo miran y sueltan sus murmuraciones, en verdad Matisse se moriría, per o del horror, agregarían a algunos. Cualquiera que viera ese retrato pensaría que se trata de esas piezas abstractas de arte moderno, quizás, quizás muy en el fondo, se parece a Rover.

[][][]

Sunset mira su retrato, trata de contener la risa, aún esos dibujos tipo kínder y malas proporciones persiguen los trazos de Applejack. La vaquera lo sabe.

-Ya ríete – dice la rubia al recargarse contra el árbol

-Vamos AJ, esta vez, al menos pusiste el cabello – suelta lentamente la risa.

A la vaquera no le molesta, no puso todo su esfuerzo en éste, mira el retrato que hizo su amiga, ella es talentosa, parece que puede hacer cualquier cosa bien, es inteligente, fuerte, decidida, buena dibujante y la mitad de la prepa quiere con ella, tiene tantas características que la hacen especial, en cambio ella….

"¿Qué me hace especial?" sigue cuestionándose mientras mira su retrato.

[][][]

Los chicos se ríen mientras Trixie coloca el retrato en la pared asignada para exposición, la joven maga calla, ella sabe que es talentosa ya que su arte es incomprendido.

Applejack y Sunset llegan, escuchan los comentarios acerca de que el dibujo de Trixie es el peor de todos, la rubia mira a la maga que trae puesto su capa y sombrero. Rover va colocando también su retrato. Un poco de diferencia, casi un retrato de cuerpo completo de la maga, usando su vestimenta característica y con una mirada lejana. Es un dibujo hermoso, piensa la vaquera.

-¿Por qué no se callan? – dice Trixie en voz alta – ustedes son unos ignorantes por no comprender a la gran y poderosa Trixie, ¡incultos! – dice la maga mientras se abre paso entre los alumnos que se han acercado a criticar su dibujo. La rubia la sigue con la mirada, la maga sale del salón. Applejack va detrás de ella con su block en la mano. Rarity se percata de ello.

[][][]

La maga va a la máquina expendedora, sigue sin haber galletas, ¿por qué?, se pregunta la maga, ¿por qué?, se pregunta al ver el espacio vacío.

-Trixie – llaman por ella, es Applejack. Las dos chicas se miran. Applejack le da su block

-Mira el retrato que hice –

La maga extrañada, obedece. Apenas lo mira unos minutos y suelta la mayor carcajada escuchada en ese pasillo mientras se dobla de risa, la rubia dibuja una sonrisa.

-Esto si es mal arte – dice Applejack mientras imita la voz de la maestra de dibujo.

-Señorita Apple, usted ha insultado a los maestros del manierismo – imita la maga también.

Las dos chicas se ríen, Trixie le regresa el block.

Una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de la maga, una sonrisa por parte de la vaquera.

Rarity mira escondida desde una de las paredes de la esquina.

Una expresión de extrañeza por parte de la modista.


	12. ¿Qué es? Parte 2

Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity y otros de sus compañeros miran aquella pared donde se exhiben los retratos, rostros desde varias perspectivas y trazos, todos parecen una obra de arte de un artista con talento cuando los comparas con el dibujo que realizó Applejack, incluso el de Trixie.

A la vaquera no le interesa, poner su dibujo junto al de la maga fue una excelente decisión, de esa manera resalta el de su compañera.

-Ya que cada alumno ha terminado su retrato – dice la maestra al grupo de alumnos que aún contemplan las piezas de arte – cada retratado expresará su impresión a su retratista dándole un puntaje, lo máximo son 20 puntos -

Sunset traga saliva, considera que Applejack pudo esforzarse más aunque no tenga talento para esto.

Trixie deja escapar un suspiro, duda mucho que Rover pueda apreciar su obra de arte, después de todo sólo es un gañan inculto.

Applejack solo toma una goma de mascar, le importa un bledo, nunca reprobaría la clase de Expresión Artística aunque le dieran 0 puntos por su retrato, cosa que la pelirroja no haría.

-Pudiste hacerlo mejor – dice Sunset mientras se acerca a la vaquera que está recargada contra pared, lejos y a frente de la pared donde están todos los chicos y dibujos exhibidos. - ¿qué paso con esa política de "dar lo mejor"? –

La rubia no comenta nada de inmediato, piensa en lo que ha dicho su amiga.

"Dar lo mejor", piensa. Es la filosofía que su familia siempre le ha inculcado y pareciera que siempre la llevaba a todos los aspectos de su vida, pero hoy, quizás se siente pesimista, quizás siente que no vale la pena esforzarse.

"¿Por qué?", se cuestiona.

-Te daré 12 puntos – dice la pelirroja – pudiste esforzarte –

La vaquera continúa masticando su goma de mascar y sin dar una palabra. Aunque la mirada que le da a su amiga confirma que ella está de acuerdo con esa calificación.

"Con que esforzarse", considera la vaquera.

[][][]

Trixie sigue observando su dibujo, le cuesta trabajo aceptar que Rover es talentoso y realizo un retrato de ella increíble, realmente emana esa "magia" que guarda en su papel de ilusionista. La chica sigue pensando, darle los 20 puntos es lo justo, sin embargo no considera que sea correcto, sería darle mucha importancia a Rover y se le puede subir a la cabeza.

La chica toma un bolígrafo yen una de la esquinas de su dibujo escribe "18 puntos". De inmediato voltea a ver a Rover quien también ha escrito algo pero en el retrato que ella hizo de él. La maga lee: "20 puntos".

La ilusionista está sorprendida, aunque su ego después le recuerda que era obvio que tendría la mayor calificación. Mira a Rover quien le responde con una sonrisa y su pulgar arriba.

"Realmente le gustó", descubre la maga.

[][][]

-¿20 puntos? – pregunta la pelirroja a la rubia. Ambas siguen en esa pared alejadas de todos.

-Te los mereces – dice honestamente la vaquera quien mira a lo lejos todos los dibujos.

La rubia duda mucho que Sunset se haya esforzado en realizar el retrato, parece que todo lo que hace es perfecto y lo mejor posible, eso la hace sobresalir de los demás, en cambio ella…

"¿Soy alguien común y corriente?"

El timbre repica, ha terminado la clase y los alumnos toman sus cosas para irse. La pelirroja hará lo mismo y se acerca a su lugar, pero la vaquera prefiere quedarse donde está contemplando los dibujos. Todos comienzan a salir. La rubia descubre que Trixie aún sigue frente los dibujos, examinándolos lentamente como si quisiera llevarse una impresión de cada uno, se ha detenido frente a uno, el que realizó Sunset Shimmer.

[][][]

"Parece ausente", observa la ilusionista al mirar el retrato que hizo Sunset sobre Applejack. La maga no lo entiende, cuando vio a la vaquera, vio unos ojos llenos de vida y curiosidad, pero el dibujo la muestra ausente, como si se escondiera, ¿acaso así la percibe su amiga?

"¿Qué pasa con ella?", vuelve a preguntarse la maga, "¿qué ocurre?", quisiera saber.

[][][]

"Está viendo mi retrato", se percata la vaquera. Cierto es que Sunset dibuja muy bien y no le sorprende, sin embargo también Rarity dibuja bien y Trixie no pareció notarlo, acaso…

"¿Lo mira porque es mi retrato?", se cuestiona, "claro que no", se responde dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

[][][]

"Este retrato no es ella", dice Trixie y se sorprende que Sunset, siendo su amiga la haya dibujado así, pero, "¿la conozco?". Realmente la maga no conoce a la joven Apple, sus amigas sí la han de conocer, entonces significa que…

"¿Así es ella?".

[][][]

"¿Qué tanto observa?", se pregunta la rubia con curiosidad, lo que provoca que se mueva de su sitio para acercarse a la maga, se sitúa detrás de ella, pero Trixie no siente su presencia, está absorbida por el retrato.

-Sunset tiene talento – pronuncia la chica Apple, con lo que Trixie siente su corazón dar un gran latido por el susto, la rubia se da cuenta – Perdón, no quise asustarte-

-E-está bien – responde la ilusionista recuperándose de la impresión - ¿qué dijiste? –

-Que Sunset Shimmer tiene talento –

-He visto mejores – comenta la maga con cierta soberbia. La vaquera sólo dibuja una sonrisa, era difícil que Trixie aceptara que alguien es mejor que ella.

-¿Te gustó el dibujo? – pregunta con tímida curiosidad la rubia.

La ilusionista no sabe qué responder, no puede asegurar que es un gusto, más bien es porque es el retrato de Applejack lo que la hace interesarse en el, pero, ¿lo tiene que decir? Después de todo es darle importancia a esa campesina.

La maga sólo se da vuelta y va hacia su sitio para tomar sus cosas y retirarse de la clase. La chica Apple sólo queda confundida ante esa acción.

"Creo que no le gustó", concluye.

La vaquera voltea a ver el salón, sólo está ella, todos se han retirado, regresa su mirada a los dibujos, contempla el que hizo Rover sobre Trixie.

Un gran detalle de su expresión, el sombrero, la capa, su rostro, una seriedad enigmática parece venir de ese dibujo, es muy bueno, considera la vaquera.

-Rover tiene talento – comentan a espaldas de la chica, es Rarity, lo descubre la vaquera con la voz y la mirada.

-Sí, es muy bueno dibujando – comenta mientras se acerca a su lugar a recoger su block.

-¿Te gustaría llevártelo? – pregunta la pelimorada

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunta la despistada Apple

-El dibujo de Rover –

La joven Apple lo mira nuevamente.

-No creo – responde la vaquera.

[][][]

La joven maga llega a su casillero, Rainbow está hablando con Pinkie acerca de su estrategia para vencer al equipo de futbol de la preparatoria EverFree, Sunset también escucha la conversación recargada contra el casillero de la deportista. Las chicas no se percatan de la presencia de la ilusionista, cosa que la molesta un poco, pero tiene mejores cosas que hacer. Abre su casillero, deja su block, pone en su mochila morada los cuadernos necesarios para las tareas, mientras lo hace piensa en lo tedioso que le espera, hoy empieza su actividad como tutora, se pregunta quién le tocará, lo más seguro es que un alumno idiota que no aprobaría un examen aunque eso le costara la vida.

Acomoda su sombrero, especial y único para ella, realmente le gusta el contraste de su color celeste con estrellas amarillas, colores que hacen juego y resaltan su larga cabellera semiplateada.

-Hey Trixie – escucha, es Applejack que la saluda. La maga devuelve el saludo, las amigas de la vaquera sólo se miran entre sí y deciden seguir como si nada. La ilusionista cierra su locker.

-¿Quieres ir a los entrenamientos del equipo de soccer? – pregunta Sunset a su amiga rubia que ha terminado de guardar sus cosas.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a tutorías –

-¿Tutorías? Sólo los alumnos estúpidos van a eso – dice Rainbow

"¡Lo sabía!", afirma para sí la maga.

-Pues al parecer soy uno de esos alumnos – dice la vaquera mientras cierra la puerta del locker.

"¡¿Qué?!", expresa asombrada para sí la ilusionista.

Las demás chicas se vuelven a mirar entre sí, Rainbow ha metido la pata.

-Eh, bueno, pues…-busca componer la deportista

-¿Por qué vas a Tutorías? – trata de suavizar Rarity con esa pregunta.

-Celestia me mandó, es parte del castigo – responde la rubia.

"¿Tú también?", piensa la maga.

Trixie quiere comentar algo, sin embargo algo lo interrumpe. Un alumno con cabello rojizo tipo punk pasa a lado de la ilusionista arrebatando su sombrero.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Voy a ganar la apuesta! – grita mientras lo arrebata y corre lejos de ella.

La ilusionista comprende lo que ocurre.

-¡Maldito cretino! – comienza a gritar Trixie al iniciar carrera detrás del chico.

Las demás chicas miran la escena. La vaquera ve como la maga va detrás de él, por lo que decide ayudar yendo detrás de ellos.

-Applejack espera – dice Rarity pero su amiga la ignora totalmente.

"Tengo que ayudarla", es lo único en lo que piensa la rubia.

[][}[]

Ese tipo punketo es veloz, pero de alguna manera Trixie ha logrado mantenerle el paso, han cruzado varios pasillos, ¿por qué tomo su sombrero? ¿a dónde se dirige? ¡¿qué le pasa a ese idiota?! son preguntas que surgen a cada zancada.

El chico mira que Trixie lo sigue, sólo le da una carcajada burlona, da una vuelta, se considera triunfante si no fuera porque alguien lo detiene y azota contra los casilleros de ese pasillo. Lulamoon mira la escena, se trata de Fido.

-Devuelve eso, estúpido – pronuncia Fido Diamond mientras lo vuelve a azotar contra los casilleros, el punketo quiere escaparse, pero Fido lo vuelve a arremeter con lo cual le quita la idea.

La ilusionista se acerca cuidadosamente hacia ellos. Toma su sombrero en un solo movimiento, Fido sigue sujetando al otro tipo.

-Escúchame bien, si tú y tus amiguitos vuelven a molestar a Trixie Lulamoon, los hermanos Diamond nos encargaremos de fastidiarles la vida, ¿entendiste? –

El tipo sólo asiente, Fido lo suelta y el punketo se echa a correr para alejarse de ahí.

-Ya no volverá a molestarte, hermosa – dice galante el hermano Diamond mientras se acerca a Trixie quien sujeta su sombrero asombrada de lo que acaba de ver. Fido nota que el sombrero esta arrugado, se lo quita lentamente a Trixie – ese cretino lo arrugó todo – trata de arreglarlo.

-¿Dijiste cretino? – pregunta Trixie.

-Sí, casi todos los de esta escuela son unos cretinos –

El asombro de Trixie aumenta, alguien más también piensa eso, hacía mucho que eso no ocurría, con quien compartir un detalle así.

-Bien hermosa, ¿acaso no le darás un beso a tu héroe? –

"Y el cretino volvió", piensa la maga al mostrar una mueca en su rostro.

-No te ilusiones, Trixie te agradece la ayuda pero mantente en tu línea, gañán. – comenta la maga al ponerse el sombrero.

Fido deja escapar una risa, después de todo Trixie le ha agradecido, eso es un avance. El chico se percata que hay alguien observándolos.

-Applejack – dice Fido, la maga voltea - ¡qué onda! –

La rubia parece ausente, los mira sin embargo, ella, parece confundida como si no entendiera lo que ve.

-Hola – responde al fin la vaquera - ¿estás bien Trixie? –

-Sí, Fido me ayudó – comenta la maga mientras lo voltea a ver y los dos sonríen.

Una extraña sensación recorre el corazón de Applejack, como si ver ese instante le causara un gran desagrado.

-Cuando quieras hermosa – guiña el ojo Fido. Trixie sólo sonríe en son de "ay este tipo".

De nueva esa sensación llega con la vaquera.

-Tengo que irme – dice el hermano Diamond – llegaré tarde con Grippy. Nos vemos luego chicas – se despide Fido mientras sigue su caminata del lado contrario a donde están ellas.

Ambas jóvenes quedan solas en ese pasillo, Trixie mira a la vaquera que pareciera aún estar confundida.

"¿Qué le pasa?", le intriga a la maga

-También tengo que irme – comenta la vaquera, se da mediavuelta y se dirige hacia su casillero. Camina rápido como si eso la alejara de esa sensación, pero no es así, ese desagrado persiste. La rubia se lleva la mano izquierda a su pecho.

"¿Qué me sucede?", cuestiona.


	13. ¿Tu nombre?

El programa de Tutorías, el más temido y rechazado por los alumnos de la preparatoria Canterlot. Quien entra a dicho programa es porque sus calificaciones están debajo del promedio y a riesgo de ser expulsado del sistema por ser un pésimo alumno. Podría decirse que el programa es de ayuda, pero no es así, son pocos los alumnos que logran salvarse de la expulsión. Por eso mismo, hace dos meses, hay un nuevo profesor al frente, el más excéntrico de todos, el profesor Whooves, un hombre de 40 años que usa su larga gabardina café oscuro, su traje gris y sus juveniles converse color rojo. Parece ser la nueva salvación para el programa de Tutorías que ha iniciado sus reformas para lograr el objetivo por el cual fue creado, subir las calificaciones de los alumnos.

Trixie recuerda todo eso mientras sube las escaleras del segundo piso de la biblioteca, la nueva sede del programa de Tutorías. En una de las esquinas se encuentran las mesas asignadas para el programa, aquellas acomodadas en una larga fila vertical con las lamparitas para una mejor luz y en un ambiente aislado que ayude a la concentración. La chica pasa a lado de estas mesas, parece que nadie más ha llegado, continua su caminata para llegar a la oficina del responsable del programa. La puerta está entre abierta, la chica da tres toques y por el impulso la puerta se abre más.

-¿Buenas tardes? – dice la maga anunciando su entrada, parece que no hay nadie. La oficina es mucho más chica de lo que parece, donde en medio hay un escritorio de madera que resguarda montañas de papeles, las paredes están tapizadas por mapamundis y hojas con ecuaciones incomprensibles. La chica se adentra lentamente, al paso también descubre en el suelo restos de empaques de comida y latas de bebida, no parece la oficina de un profesor, sino la de un estudiante universitario.

"¿Y éste cambiará Tutorías? Estamos fregados", piensa la chica al mover una lata de soda a un lado con su pie.

-¡Hey! – gritan y la chica casi se desmaya del susto, un hombre emerge debajo del escritorio, provocando que unos papeles caigan de lado – Los levantaré después – asegura, se trata del profesor Whooves – Beatrix Lulamoon, ¿verdad? –

La ilusionista vuelve a recuperar su corazón y contempla al profesor, ese hombre extravagante que ya conocía por la asamblea de alumnos donde fue presentado.

-Sí – responde la maga

-¡Qué alegría verte! ¡No sabes cómo brinqué de emoción al saber que la mejor alumna de la escuela ingresaría al programa! – comenta efusivamente el profesor mientras estrecha la mano de la chica y saluda con igual efusividad que sus palabras, la chica intenta soltarse pero no es posible - ¡Vamos por el buen camino! ¡Verás que te sentirás como en casa! –la suelta pero la chica aún siente el vaivén del saludo en su mano.

La chica apenas se recupera de tal saludo cuando de golpe recibe en sus manos un par de folders.

-Aquí está toda la información que necesitas sobre el programa, necesito que firmes – comienza a sacar varias hojas de los folders – y aquí también – otra hoja encima – y no olvidemos esta que es fundamental – otras hojas – acá también firmas para las copias – pone otras hojas rosas – éstas también fundamentales, las copias fundamentales – y deja caer nuevas hojas sobre los folders.

En menos de dos minutos, Trixie se siente tan confundida que ya se cuestiona en donde y en qué año está.

-Eso sería todo – dice el profesor – ahora afuera, ¡llena el mundo con tu conocimiento! –

A empujoncitos la lleva afuera de la oficina, donde al ser echada, queda a un paso frente a Applejack quien también se frena al toparse con Trixie.

-¡Otra alumna! – comenta Whooves – veamos…¡Applejack Apple! No te reconocí sin tu sombrero – el profesor se rasca la barbilla – pero tú no eres tutora, ¡no me interesa hablar contigo! - y azota la puerta bruscamente. Las chicas abren los ojos de asombro.

-¿Qué? – pronuncia la rubia, al instante toca la puerta - ¡espere! Me dijeron que tenía que hablar con usted – menciona al mismo tiempo que golpea la puerta pero no hay respuesta.

"¡¿Qué le pasa a esa mula?!", piensa la vaquera al seguir golpeando la puerta.

-¡Profesor abra la puerta, por favor! – dice la vaquera mientras sigue tocando

Trixie sigue confundida

"Este programa de Tutorías no es nada serio", piensa la maga al quitarse su sombrero.

-¡Basta! – se oye decir del otro lado de la puerta - ¡no puedo concentrarme! – menciona el profesor.

-Necesito hablar con usted profesor – dice la rubia

-No necesitas hablar conmigo, sólo saber – responde el hombre sin abrir la puerta - ¡Beatrix! Explícale lo que dicen las hojas y váyanse a las mesas de tutorías, no quiero interrupciones –

Las dos chicas se miran, saben que ahí no tendrán una respuesta por lo que deciden ir a las mesas. Al llegar siguen vacías, parecen ser las únicas de ese programa. Toman asiento una frente a la otra. La maga comienza a revisar esas hojas buscando un orden y lógica a tanto papeleo.

-¿Te llamas Beatrix? –pregunta curiosa la vaquera

La ilusionista la mira por un momento y regresa a buscar orden en los papeles

-Sí – responde la maga.

-Pensaba que te llamabas Beatrice, ya sabes, por "Trixie" – agrega la rubia

-También es el diminutivo de Beatrix – comenta la ilusionista al ir acomodando las hojas

-Sí, es casi el mismo nombre, ¿eh? Una de mis primas se llama Beatrice y le dicen Trizie o Betty, le gusta más que le digan Betty, ahora que lo recuerdo, sólo mi tío abuelo le dice Trizie –

-Ah – dice la maga. La rubia toma aire, esa misma reacción cuando sabes que aburres a alguien. La maga nota esa desilusión de la vaquera.

-Mi abuelo me decía Trixie – agrega la ilusionista buscando continuar la plática – desde que entre a la escuela, quise que todos me llamarán así. Sólo mi abuela me dice Beatrix y eso es cuando se enoja conmigo –

-Sí, mi abuela también me llama por mi nombre completo cuando se enoja conmigo –

-¿Te llama de alguna manera especial por cariño? – pregunta la maga

-¿Mi abuela? Bueno, me da algo de pena, pero solía llamarme Piggly Wiggly de niña, pero cuando crecí dejó de hacerlo. Sólo Applebloom me llama así cuando quiere molestarme – se rasca la mejilla en son de pena.

-¿Y tus hermanos, tus amigas, te llaman de alguna forma cariñosa? – pregunta la maga al mismo tiempo que termina de ordenar las hojas.

La vaquera queda pensativa ante la duda, realmente no lo recuerda claramente.

-A veces me llaman "AJ", imagino que sería el diminutivo de mi nombre – responde la vaquera.

-Que diminutivo tan feo – dice la maga sin problema alguno. La rubia levanta la ceja, aprecia la honestidad pero también le agrada la manera en que se dicen las cosas – podrían decirte de otra manera –

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuál?-

-Qué sé yo – dice la maga – hay mil maneras –

-Y ninguna se te ocurre – pronuncia desafiante la vaquera

-A Trixie no le interesa llamarte de una forma cariñosa –

-Entiendo, Beatrix –

La maga levanta la ceja, comprende el reto de la vaquera.

-Trixie encontrará una y verás que será la más genial que te hayan dicho –

La rubia sólo sonríe ante la pedante propuesta.

-¿Están aquí por las tutorías? – una pregunta que interrumpe la charla de las dos chicas. Se trata de Bright Idea, ese joven integrante del equipo de Applejack y uno de los chicos que compite en promedio con Trixie.

-Sí – responde la vaquera

-Pues bienvenidas, soy Bright Idea, pero creo que ya me conocen – dice el chico -¿el profesor Whooves ya habló con ustedes? -. La rubia hace una mueca y la maga muestra el centenar de hojas frente a ella – Ya veo, bueno les explicaré… –

-¡No hay necesidad! – es interrumpido Bright Idea por el profesor Whooves que se apresura a llegar a la mesa - ¡Applejack Apple, ven conmigo! ¡Beatrix Lulamoon, lee! – y el profesor de la misma manera apresurada regresa a su oficina. La rubia se levanta y va detrás de él.

[][][]

Applejack entra a esa oficina que parece que fue atacada por mapaches, más bien, los mapaches no harían tanto desastre, piensa la vaquera.

-Cierre la puerta Señorita Apple – dice el profesor mientras tira un montón de papeles al suelo que cubren dos sillas que están frente al escritorio – Tome asiento – la vaquera obedece ambas órdenes.

El profesor se sienta a lado suyo.

-Usted no debe estar aquí –pronuncia al mirar a la rubia

-Pero profesor, usted me pidió venir aquí…-

-Me refiero a la escuela –

-¿Eh? – pregunta confundida la chica

-La escuela, ¿por qué está aquí? Y mira a la rubia fijamente….oh….qué apenado estoy…pero no quería hablar con usted, me equivoqué–

-¿Eh? – pronuncia más confusa la chica

-Fuera de aquí – y la toma del brazo para a empujoncitos llevarla afuera de su oficina y cerrar detrás suyo la puerta. La vaquera se queda inmóvil tratando de entender qué henos ha pasado.

La puerta se abre de golpe, es el profesor nuevamente.

-Qué bueno que sigue aquí, con quien quiero hablar es con Beatrix, aprovechando que va para allá, llámela – y cierra la puerta.

"¡¿Este tipo es el responsable de Tutorías?!, ¡estamos fritos!"

[][][]

-¿Por qué tanto papeleo? – dice Trixie que ha terminado de leer la quinta hoja de las 50 que tiene.

Bright sólo levanta los hombros en señal de desconocimiento, la maga continúa leyendo, al parecer todas las hojas contienen el mismo texto.

"Qué absurdo", piensa al dejar la última hoja.

-Trixie te llama el profesor Whooves – dice la rubia al llegar a la mesa con una clara molestia. La ilusionista deja las hojas y se dirige a la oficina. La rubia se deja caer sobre la silla, sus brazos toman lugar sobre la mesa y acomoda su cabeza sobre estos en clara muestra de descanso.

El joven la observa, pareciera ser la Applejack que siempre ha conocido, sin embargo, aún es temeroso de la manera en que puede reaccionar, además que está preocupado, falta de llegar una persona a Tutorías que quizás no se sienta feliz de ver a la vaquera.

[][][]

-Usted no debe estar aquí – pronuncia el profesor Whoove a Trixie, los dos sentados.

-¿Por qué no? – cuestiona la ilusionista

-Su promedio es muy superior, podría aplicar fácilmente para una beca en el prestigioso Instituto Starswirl. De hecho podría tomarme el trabajo de tramitarla para que el siguiente semestre usted pueda ingresar a esa escuela y estar en un lugar digno de su intelecto-

Son palabras que la maga había querido escuchar de algún profesor, la clara superioridad que marca ella en esa escuela, aunque no imagino que se lo diría el maestro más chiflado de la prepa.

"El Instituto Starswirl", recuerda la maga. Ella siempre quiso ingresar a esa escuela, a pesar de estar a 3 horas de donde vive, quería estudiar en esa escuela de gran prestigio, claro que ella luchó por obtener una beca, convenció a su mamá y a su abuela de dejarla ir a vivir sola en el modo internado del instituto, tomó clases extras, se preparó para ese examen como nunca, sin embargo, jamás aplicó. El día del examen, fue el mismo día que su abuelo falleció, después de eso, ella descartó la idea de estudiar ahí, no quería dejar a su abuela sola. A pesar de que han pasado dos años de eso, a ella ya no le interesa ingresar a esa escuela, quiere estar cerca de su abuela.

-Gracias profesor, pero me gusta esta escuela, no me interesa asistir a otra – responde Trixie ante la oferta. Whooves la mira con asombro y decepción, esperaba que la maga brincará de alegría ante tal propuesta, pero sólo ve a una chica que no le importa.

-Me desilusiona su respuesta, pero una persona de gran intelecto como usted, guardará sus razones para tal decisión – el profesor se levanta y abre la puerta – Retírese por favor -.

La maga cruza la puerta y escucha como se cierra a su espalda.

"¿Cómo habría sido?", se pregunta la maga, ¿cómo sería su vida de haber ingresado a esa escuela?

[][][]

-¿Por qué está aquí? – susurra una chica de pelo rubio y ojos bizcos a Bright Idea mientras se esconde detrás de él, los dos se encuentran de pie cerca de uno de los libreros

-Al parecer la asignaron a Tutorías –

-No es justo – responde la chica mientras se esconde más

Applejack mira toda la escena, aunque no alcanza escuchar, con la pura expresión sabe que esa chica le teme. La chica que todos llaman Derpy debido a sus ojos, nadie la considera lista y todos conocen su obsesión hacia los muffins, de hecho ella sola ha comprado 10 bandejas completas de muffins al club de cocina, la ha visto tantas veces en la escuela y en las ventas de pastelillos, ¿por qué ahora le teme?

"Es tonto", considera la vaquera. La rubia se levanta está decidida a hablar con Derpy. Los dos chicos ven que ella se dirige a ellos, Derpy quiere salir corriendo pero Bright la detiene.

-Hola – dice dulcemente la vaquera

-H-Hola – responde Derpy evitando el paro cardiaco que siente.

-Vienes a lo de las tutorías, ¿eh? –

-S-Sí – responde quedamente la chica

La rubia le sonríe, pero parece que su compañera no cree en ella. Por un instante la vaquera recuerda todas esas pláticas que tuvo con Sunset cuando la pelirroja pasaba por esa etapa de ganarse la confianza de los demás, "sé insistente", le aconsejaba, pero ahora le cuesta trabajo seguir su propio consejo.

La rubia mantiene su sonrisa, mostrando calidez, pero la otra chica sólo parece esconderse más detrás de Bright.

"Es una pérdida de tiempo", considera la vaquera y podría pensar más cosas de ese tipo si no fuera porque siente un golpe en su cabeza, alguien le ha pegado con la palma de la mano por detrás. La rubia voltea para descubrir y ve que es Trixie quien lo ha hecho y se integra con ellos. La vaquera se soba el golpe.

Todos están sorprendidos ante esa acción y más porque la maga sólo está contando número por número, hasta llegar al 30.

-¿Ves? Pasaron 30 segundos y Applejack no golpeó a Trixie– dice la ilusionista dirigiéndose a Derpy

"Ganas no me faltan", se dice la vaquera mientras se sigue sobando.

-Es inofensiva – dice la maga – sólo cometió un error, como todos, pero ella es amable, como siempre. ¿A ti te gustaría que te perdonaran si te equivocas? –

Derpy calla un minuto, pensando la respuesta.

-Sí – dice la chica.

-¿Perdonas a Applejack? – pregunta la maga. La chica mira a la vaquera y le sonríe.

-¡Sí! – y deja de esconderse detrás de Bright Idea

"¿Tan fácil?", se pregunta la rubia.

Derpy se pone frente a Applejack, la vaquera le sonríe.

-Me gustan tus muffins de manzanas, ¡son tan deliciosos! –

-Gracias terroncito – responde la rubia

Bright Idea mira a la maga, pero ésta ha puesto su semblante de altivez, le parece increíble que Lulamoon haya hecho algo tan amable.

-Puedo prepararte unos muffins para mañana –

-¡Sí! – responde la chica bizca - ¡Muchas gracias Applejack!

-Un placer Derpy – responde la rubia. Los chicos guardan silencio, ese incomodo silencio de cuando metiste la pata. La vaquera no entiende qué ocurre, mira a Trixie en busca de una respuesta, la maga decide ayudarla, nuevamente.

-No se llama Derpy – dice la ilusionista – ese es un apodo, de mal gusto –

-Me llamo Ditzy Hooves – agrega la chica – pero no te preocupes, todos me dicen _Derpy_ porque les parece divertido, por mis ojos – baja la mirada.

Applejack comprende lo ocurrido, ella hubiera jurado que ese no era su apodo, ahora se siente la mula más torpe del establo.

-Lo siento Ditzy –

-Sin rencor – levanta la mirada Ditzy – me gustaría tener un apodo, otro – ríe.

-Muffins – pronuncia la ilusionista, eso atrae la atención de los demás – podemos decirte _Muffins_ , por tu extraña amor a esas cosas – comenta sin quitar un grado de ostentación en sus palabras.

-¡Me encanta! ¿Me dirían así? – dice Ditzy

-¡Por supuesto! – responde Bright

-¡Claro dulzura! – dice la vaquera

De nuevo la tranquilidad se sitúa con ellos, los chicos toman asiento, Ditzy habla con Bright acerca de lo genial de su nuevo apodo, Trixie continua leyendo las hojas y Applejack, frente a ella, también lee aunque de reojo observa a la maga.

Hoy ha conocido una nueva fase de la ilusionista, aquella que es amable con un extraño, ¿por qué Ditzy es una extraña para ella, no? Nunca las ha visto hablar juntas, pero, ya se cuestiona muchas cosas, pareciera que la vaquera siempre estuvo en una burbuja, sin enterarse de los demás y sus vidas, pareciera que ella ha sido una egoísta, pero parece que Trixie no, a pesar de esa actitud altanera, ella fue mucho más empática con _Muffins_.

La maga se siente observada y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Applejack. Le sonríe, la vaquera devuelve el gesto.

"¿Cómo me llamaría?", se pregunta con curiosidad la vaquera.


	14. ¿Podría ser?

**_Hola dudes! Les pido una disculpa por haberme ausentado dos jueves, por eso mismo hoy (que no es jueves) ando publicando un cap para compensarlos por la ausencia. Este jueves y viernes tendrán otro cap para ustedes. Les agradezco infinitamente que lean esta historia, sus comentarios y seguidas de historia. Me siento honrada por ser leída por grandes lectores como ustedes ^^_**

 ** _[][][][][][][][]{]{]{}[][}{}[][]_**

 _-Ya te dije que estoy bien Big Mac – dice la rubia mientras termina de levantar los platos del desayuno para ponerlos en el fregadero._

 _El hermano mayor mantiene su característico silencio, él sabe qué algo ocurre y piensa ayudar en todo lo posible, pero para hacerlo, necesita saber primero lo que pasa en realidad._

 _Quizás su hermana se siente estresada y preocupada por la noticia que recibieron hace dos semanas, pronto el negocio familiar los necesitara más que nunca. Toda la vida han sabido que ellos quedarán al frente y se harán responsables, sin embargo, lo que no imaginaban es que tendrían que hacerlo por caminos separados._

 _Cuando eran niños, los tíos Orange insistieron en que debían educarse en colegios privados y prepararse para su nueva vida empresarial, cosa a la que la abuela Smith se opuso, ya que la base del negocio era la sencillez y nobleza con que lo habían construido y que los padres de los niños querían conservar en ellos. Por eso se encontraban en Ponyville, e iban en una escuela común y pública._

 _La abuela se había retirado de la administración hacia un año, quedando al frente los primos de Appleloosa, aunque la abuela seguía en el Consejo y toma las decisiones más importantes, pronto ellos dos suplirán su lugar._

 _Big Mac estudiará en una universidad privada de Manehattan y llegado el momento, Applejack se mudaría a Canterlot City, dejando a la abuela Smith y a Applebloom en Ponyville hasta que la pequeña tomara parte del negocio, probablemente, yéndose a Appleloosa. De esa forma, la familia estaría lejos entre sí. Quizás eso asustaba a Applejack, piensa el hermano mayor._

 _-Deja de verme con esa mirada – dice la rubia al poner los platos a secar._

 _Applejack siempre ha sido de la idea de cumplir con el deber, a pesar de todo, incluso de sus propios sentimientos e ideas, considera Big Mac. Su hermana no es de las personas que diría "no", más eso no significa que no tenga ganas de decirlo._

 _-Tienes que estar cerca de tus amigas – pronuncia el chico mientras toma un trapo para secar los platos – sal con ellas en la tarde, te cubriré con la abuela –_

 _-Eso sí que no señor, ya me siento bastante mal de haberle mentido por lo de ayer en la tarde – pronuncia la rubia mientras se seca las manos con el mismo trapo que usa Big Mac._

 _-Hablaré con ella – comenta el chico – para que te deje estar con tus amigas, necesitas estar cerca de ellas –_

 _-¿Y tú qué diablos sabes que necesito? –_

 _-Eres mi hermana, con eso lo sé todo – responde el joven Apple_

Big Mac recuerda la conversación de la mañana camino al taller de Carpintería, su hermana debe estarla pasando mal, sin embargo esa necedad mulesca que tiene no le permite pedir ayuda, aunque eso no evita que no pueda dársela. El chico ha estado meditando que no puede hacerlo solo, necesita de alguien más y sabe exactamente a quien pedirle ayuda.

[][][]

 _Sunset es la primera en correr por el mismo camino que tomo Applejack cuando fue detrás de Trixie y ese punketo. Las demás chicas también han decidido ir, Rarity es la última de ese grupo, ve que las demás se han detenido, Applejack se acerca hacia ellas._

 _-¿Está todo bien? – pregunta la pelirroja_

 _-Sí – responde la rubia_

 _-¿Qué pasó con Trixie y ese chico? – pregunta preocupada Fluttershy_

 _-Fido se encargó de eso –_

 _-¿Fido Diamond? – pregunta intrigada la deportista_

 _-Sip – responde la rubia – defendió a Trixie de ese inútil –_

 _-Que caballeroso – agrega Rarity – no me sorprende, a pesar de tener esa imagen desaliñada, siempre tienen una actitud galante –_

 _-¿Acaso los Diamond no son tus pretendientes, Rarity? – dice Sunset_

 _-Sólo Rover, es un chico….agradable….cuando….se baña –_

 _Rainbow y Sunset dejan escapar una risita, ellas conocen perfectamente todos los intentos de Rover por conquistar a la amante de la moda._

 _La vaquera aprovecha ese momento para alejarse de sus amigas, Pinkie Pie lo nota._

 _-¿A dónde vas Applejack? –_

 _-Ya voy tarde a lo de Tutorías – responde al seguir su camino – las veo luego – agrega al mismo tiempo que levanta su mano al despedirse._

 _-Uh, ¿soy yo o eso fue raro? – pregunta la fiestera_

 _-¿Qué parte? ¿La de que corrió detrás de Trixie o la de que volvió con una carota de amargada? – comenta la deportista_

 _-Pues todo – dice Pinkie_

 _Rarity ve a su amiga vaquera alejarse._

 _"Sí es raro", concluye para sí la modista_

Esa rareza es la que inquieta a la modista, algo ocurre en la mente y en el corazón de su amiga, pero es demasiado necia y obstinada para que se dé cuenta. Duda que sea capaz de comprenderlo. ¿Qué le pasa?, quisiera descifrar Rarity, pero sea lo que sea, su amiga necesita su ayuda. Una opción sería hablarlo con las demás chicas, aunque eso podría poner más presión sobre Applejack y últimamente no maneja bien esa presión. Hay una persona con quien puede hablar de esto, la misma que ayudo tiempo atrás.

La modista decide ausentarse unos momentos del Club de Moda, sale sigilosamente del salón, se dirige al taller de Carpintería, debe hablar de inmediato con Big Mac y parece que él le ha leído la mente, ya que lo encuentra a mitad de camino.

-Hola – saluda la modista

-Hola – responde el joven Apple.

[][][]

-¿Tutorías? – pregunta asombrada Sweet Leaf

-El profesor Whooves me pidió ser tutora – responde una chica que se encuentra a lado de la ambientalista. Ambas se encuentran en las gradas superiores del campo de soccer.

-Ese programa es una mentira – dice Sweet

-Hermanita, no vivas del pasado, hay un nuevo profesor, son miles las posibilidades – responde la chica acompañante.

-No te metas en problemas – agrega la ambientalista

-Ni en uno sólo, hermanita – se levanta – te veo despuesito -

La chica baja las gradas, tan feliz e infantilmente. Cualquiera que la ve, se da cuenta que es una chica que mide 1.71 metros y con una complexión delgada, aunque acentuada en sus caderas, por eso no es de sorprender que la mitad de la preparatoria esté detrás de ella, aunque la personalidad excéntrica y peculiar la lleve a que pocos chicos sólo la contemplen de lejos. Se trata de la ingeniosa New Leaf, la hermana menor de Sweet Leaf, que felizmente se deja llevar a las sorpresas del programa de Tutorías.

[][][]

Rarity y Big Mac caminan por los pasillos de los talleres y clubes, como si fueran visitantes, descubriendo en cada paso algo nuevo por ese camino que han transitado miles de veces.

-También piensas que algo le ocurre –

-Sipp-

-Es demasiado necia para aceptarlo y hablarlo –

-Sipp –

-Lo mejor es descubrirlo por nuestra cuenta –

-Sipp-

-No será fácil, nada fácil – comenta la modista al mirar la puerta del Club de Cocina.

[][][]

Trixie ha terminado de firmar el último papel, jamás había firmado tanto papel, es más, en estos últimos días ha vivido tantas cosas novedosas para su día. Parece tan lejano ese día que era cotidiano para ella donde los ensayos de música, practicar con las cartas y estudiar era toda su tarde.

Voltea a ver sus compañeros, Bright Idea frente a ella revisando una de las hojas que le dieron, ahí a lado suyo aquel que considera su competencia en clase. El chico de pelo verde turquesa, su cabello da esa impresión de un corte tipo hongo, siempre usa esos chalecos de color liso y que de repente sorprende con rombos de diferentes colores, es su prenda característica. La chica se concentra en su rostro, una complexión delgada que provoca que represente menor edad a la que tiene, es un hecho que cuando cumpla más años se acentuará su porte varonil, aunque las pecas en su rostro le marcan cierto grado de ternura.

Mira a Muffins que en ese momento está entretenida con su celular, la chica de largo pelo rubio, un color amarillento pálido como el color de su piel, eso junto con el rasgo de sus ojos podría concluir que fue una niña que se enfermaba muy seguido. La chica se esfuerza por traer su cabello presentable pero el freeze es su peor enemigo, a lo mejor por eso se enfoca en que su ropa se vea impecable.

Por ultimo observa a Applejack quien tiene la mirada sobre el escritorio mientras rueda un bolígrafo de un lado a otro, clara señal que muere de aburrimiento.

La vaquera de complexión robusta resultado de cargar las cajas de sidra, llega a ser más alta que todos los presentes, quizás en uno cm supera a la maga en altura. Esa chica de pelo largo rubio que suele traerlo amarrado en coleta, con un cero sentido de la moda y sus pecas que le dan ese encanto sureño. Si uno se fija a detalle, la vaquera es bonita, al menos eso concluye la ilusionista antes de que el sonrojo la domine por tal idea.

Siempre supo de la existencia de todos ellos, jamás los contemplo y nunca quiso convivir con ellos y menos con Applejack.

Esa campesina que siempre se burlaba de ella, que junto con sus amigas eran la admiración de la preparatoria, ¡cómo lo detestaba! Y ahora está ahí siendo amigable con esa vaquera.

"¿Por qué?", se cuestiona en todo momento.

-¡Que hubo banda! - escuchan decir los chicos, se trata de una voz femenina, todos voltean para descubrir de quien se trata.

Se topan con una chica de la misma altura que Applejack. De pelo rojizo con rayos azul celeste. Su piel de color crema que luce un par de lunares en su mejilla, tres en línea y otros dos en su frente. Sus ojos parecen adormilados o más bien son su forma de expresar a una persona alivianada. Su cabello está amarrado con un chongo del cual escapan algunos cabellos que cubren sus orejas llegando a sus hombros.

Los chicos saben quién es, a pesar de no haber cruzado palabra alguna. Es aquella chica que dicen que se ha encadenado a árboles, que ha lanzado piedras a fábricas contaminantes y que cree firmemente que el tofu es un alimento menospreciado. Esa chica que su figura es deseada por la mitad de la escuela, pero su personalidad los termina alejando, esa chica es New Leaf.

-¿Vienes al programa de T-Tutorias?- pregunta Bright a la chica mientras se levanta de su silla.

-¡Oh sí! El Whooves me mando a esto - responde la chica al sentarse a lado de Applejack, mismo acto que hace el estudioso.

-A mí me mandó la Directora Celestia - comenta Muffins al guardar su celular.

-Creo que a la mayoría- agrega Trixie.

-A mí no - habla Bright - entre al programa como tutor desde secundaria-

-Que cool que fuera por voluntad- dice New a lo que Bright guarda su compostura ante la emoción.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- pregunta Leaf.

"Perder el tiempo", es lo que quisiera responder Applejack.

-Tienes que ir a la oficina del Profesor Whooves, ven, te llevo- dice Bright y los dos chicos se dirigen hacia allá.

Applejack regresa a empujar el bolígrafo, Muffins vuelve a su celular y Trixie decide sacar su mazo de cartas, al menos aprovechara el tiempo.

Comienza con su calentamiento para el Cardistry. Después comienza a hacer cortes, va aumentando la velocidad para iniciar un pequeño truco de barajear todo el mazo con una sola mano, haciendo cortes en vertical y horizontal. Estos movimientos llaman la atención de sus compañeras.

Muffins se sorprende por la habilidad de la maga. La ilusionista deja de barajear y escucha el aplauso de Muffins, lo cual alimenta su ego. Luego ve que la vaquera busca algo en su morral.

-Toma- dice la rubia al encontrarlo, es una carta de la baraja, la misma del truco del jardín- olvidé dártela - dice la chica al acercarla frente a la maga.

Las dos intercambian miradas.

-Quédatela- comenta la maga, el corazón de la chica Apple se emociona.

-Pero tu baraja quedara incompleta- dice la rubia.

-Tengo 159 barajas de sobra, me las arreglaré- argumenta con una sonrisa pícara. La rubia sonríe también y de traer sombrero lo inclinaría un poco como agradecimiento.

Trixie continúa con sus trucos y resolviendo cuanta duda se le ocurre a Muffins sobre la magia. La vaquera contempla la escena, la sonrisa de la maga, el brillo de sus ojos, hay algo en ella que emana un aura mágica. La ilusionista se siente feliz de estar ahí, de mostrar sus trucos, aprecia la atención que le dan, una chispa que la hace ver radiante e impresionante. Una brillante luz que Applejack nunca había visto antes, esa aura que emana Trixie que simplemente la impacta, la atrapa, ¿cómo lo hace? ¿por qué lo hace? ¿por qué ella es tan especial? ¿Busca serlo o sólo es así? En cada carta que la maga pasa por sus manos, es una duda que se desliza en la mente de la vaquera y en cada sonrisa que regala la ilusionista con su truco, crece más ese deseo.

"Quiero protegerla", se descubre a sí mismo Applejack, "quiero estar ahí para ella". Por eso corrió, por eso le dio las cartas, quiere que ella esté bien, que ella siempre pueda brillar como lo hace ahora, ¿por qué Trixie le inspira eso? ¿Es raro, no? Es Trixie Lulamoon, esa chica pedante y alzada, esa chica con quien se golpeó apenas cuatro días, esa chica que ahora contempla con esa mágica aura que la envuelve, que la hace….¿cambiar?

"Quiero cambiar", ante la sorpresa de su propia determinación, la vaquera tira su bolígrafo. ¿Cambiar? ¿Qué necesita cambiar? Está bien así, no lo necesita, no quiere cambiar, ama sus días como son, ¿por qué las cosas deben ser diferentes? Entiendo que todo crece y se transforman pero eso es un tiempo, no pueden cambiar de repente, ¿o sí?.

La vaquera quiere dejar de pensar tanto, busca su bolígrafo, el cual se ha ido debajo de la mesa. Se agacha para recuperarlo. En su búsqueda escucha la voz de Ditzy.

-Applejack- pronuncia Muffins - ¿te gusta la maga? -

"¡¿La maga?! ¡¿Trixie?!", se sorprende la rubia mientras se levanta de súbito, con lo cual se golpea con la mesa ya que sigue debajo de ella.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – pregunta preocupada la maga al mismo tiempo que se agacha para ver a la maga que se soba la cabeza por el golpe – debes tener cuidado –

La rubia voltea y tiene muy cerca el rostro de Lulamoon quien la mira con sincera preocupación.

"¿Te gusta la maga?", vuelve a recordar la vaquera.

-Estoy bien – responde la rubia, ambas chicas salen debajo de la mesa.

-Perdón AJ, no quise que te pegaras – dice Muffins.

-No fue tu culpa dulzura, estaba distraída – comenta la vaquera - ¿qué fue lo que me preguntaste antes? – dice la rubia tratando de aclarar

-Que si te gusta la magia - vuelve a preguntar Ditzy.

"¿Eso pregunto en un principio?", se cuestiona la rubia, al parecer escucho mal desde un inicio.

-A-ah sí, me gusta – responde mientras fija su mirada en Trixie.

[][][]

-Serás la tutora de Applejack – dice el profesor Whooves a New Leaf.

-Va que va – responde en aceptación.

-Bright, puedes traerme café – le da la taza al chico – hay en la sala de profesores –

-Pero profesor eso está muy alejado de aquí –

-Sí, te hará bien caminar, vamos, fiu fiu – dice al compás de un ademán de salida, el chico suspira en resignación. Al salir con la taza, el profesor Whooves ve a New – no me agrada la vaquera –

-No es cool que diga eso profesor – responde en defensa

-No soy cool, sólo me apego a hechos. Pero ya que está aquí y no puedo rechazarla, encárguese señorita Leaf de apoyarla debidamente, el conocimiento hace libre a las personas y ella más que nadie lo necesita –

-No creo que Applejack sea ignorante – dice la chica

-No lo es, sólo no me agrada, nunca me han agradado los Apples – dice mientras saca un termo y bebe un poco de café – se creen dueños de todo -

[][][]

-Creo que se te hizo un chichón – dice Muffins después de examinar la cabeza de Applejack – mejor ve a la enfermería – y la chica vuelve a su asiento.

Trixie ha estado todo el lapso reprimiendo su risa, ¿quién rayos se golpea así? Nunca imagino que la vaquera fuera tan torpe.

-Gracias por el consejo – dice la rubia, después mira a Trixie – anda ríete, vas a explotar si no lo haces –

Lentamente la maga cede hasta doblarse de la risa, dejando salir unas lágrimas, es la segunda vez en el día que se ríe con tanto gusto, nunca había pasado un día de escuela tan genial como éste.

La vaquera escucha su risa, es agradable ver que Trixie puede hacerlo, pareciera que hacía tiempo que no soltaba una carcajada así.

"Sí, quiero protegerla".


	15. ¿Elegir?

-¡Elige una carta! – dice entusiasmada Trixie Lulamoon, vestida con una larga túnica negra con bordados de constelaciones y un sombrero exageradamente alto de copa, en sus manos hay centenar de cartas acomodadas en forma de caracol. Applejack observa, cada carta tiene un color diferente que en conjunto generan todos los tonos que conforman un color turquesa. La vaquera mira a su alrededor, un pastizal, algunas vacas de color morado pastan tranquilamente mientras que de frente el cielo de la mañana se sitúa y a sus espaldas el cielo de la noche reposa.

-Puedes elegir cualquier carta – escucha decir a su lado, la voz es de la abuela Smith que reposa en su vieja mecedora, fumando una pipa que suelta burbujas anaranjadas.

-La carta que tú quieras hermana – escucha decir de su otro lado, es Applebloom que juega con el perro de la familia, Winona.

-Sipp – pronuncian a sus espaldas, Big Mac que destapa una botella de sidra, derramándose sobre el pasto en una burbujeante cascada.

La vaquera descubre que en sus manos lleva la carta que Trixie le regaló

-Ya tengo una carta – dice la rubia

-Nope – dice el hermano mayor de los Apples

-¡Elige una carta! – vuelve a decir Lulamoon.

-Tienes que elegir, Applejack – comenta la abuela

-¡Sí! Elige – dice la hermana menor

-Pero, me gusta mi carta, no quiero otra – dice la vaquera mientras abraza su carta

-¡Elige una carta! – vuelve a decir la maga

-Todos elegimos una carta, AJ – dice nuevamente la abuela mientras más burbujas naranjas salen de su pipa

-Puedes tener una carta nueva, hermana. Como Big Mac, a él le gusta su nueva carta – dice Applebloom mientras cae al suelo y sostiene al perrito.

-¡No! No quiero otra carta –dice la joven Apple - ¡y tú no deberías tener una nueva carta! – habla a su hermano mayor – habíamos acordado quedarnos, ¿por qué no cumples tu promesa? –

-Me gusta mi nueva carta – responde el chico mientras muestra una fotografía de Cherrilee.

-¡Elige una carta! – dice nuevamente Trixie mientras acerca sus manos a la vaquera

-¡No! –

Todos comienzan a rodearla, la joven se inquieta ante esta acción

-¡Elige una carta!- dicen todos al unísono

-¡No! – responde la rubia mientras busca escapar de una manera, pero no la dejan, ya que van cerrando el círculo lentamente con cada paso que dan, provocando que la rubia retroceda

-¡Elige una carta! – dicen todos a Applejack - ¡Elige una carta! – un paso más, encerrándola en cada paso -¡Elige una carta! -

-¡Basta! ¡No quiero otra carta! – dice la chica buscando con la mirada una forma de salir de ahí. La barrera que ellos han creado se distorsiona, transformándolos en alargadas sombras que bloquean toda luz y la sumergen lentamente en una oscuridad que al mismo tiempo en estruendosas voces se escucha

-¡Elige una carta! –

-¡Nooo! – grita desesperadamente la vaquera.

Un golpe es suficiente para despertarla, ya que se ha resbalado de su pupitre dando contra el suelo. Applejack se ha dormido en clase y todos lo han notado.

-¡Señorita Apple! – reprende la profesora Harshwhinny – Si mi clase le aburre tanto, le sugiero que vaya a dormir, ¡a la dirección! –

La joven Apple se levanta del suelo con una cara de desgano, mira a la profesora que en su mano ya trae el papel de llamada de atención. La vaquera sólo suspira, entre comentarios y risillas camina hacia la profesora para cumplir la sugerencia. Sus amigas la ven pasar, es fácil leer en el rostro de Rarity la preocupación que tiene por la rubia.

[][][]

Una banca fuera de la Dirección es ante sala para los problemáticos, un espacio que conoce perfectamente New Leaf que con audífonos puestos escuchando "Beautiful Things" de DJ Tiesto hace más amena su espera.

Ante cada beat se relaja, el vaivén de administrativos y alumnos fluyen en la música, de la misma manera que los recuerdos de su charla con el profesor Whooves resurgen.

 _-Whooves, no puedo ser tutora de Applejack, ella va en un semestre más alto, no llevamos las mismas materias – dice New Leaf al recibir el centenar de hojas que el guía de Tutorías le da._

 _-La tutoría no sólo se basa en materias, es de conocimiento, y usted es una de las mejores alumnas, sabrá qué hacer –_

 _-Whooves, ¿no te parece muy…? –_

 _-¡Alto! No me interesa hablar más con usted. Fuera – y con un empujoncito la lleva afuera de su oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La chica, como sus otros compañeros, deja escapar un suspiro de incomprensión. Trata de arreglar el papeleo en sus manos cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir._

 _-¿Usted es hija de Silver Leaf, el dueño de esas tiendas de computadoras? – pregunta el profesor_

 _-Sí – responde la chica_

 _-Silver Leaf…oí sobre su padre – dice el hombre mientras pone su propia mano en su barbilla – un excelente hombre de negocios, aunque nunca volvió a ser tan afortunado, los Apple's tuvieron que ver en eso, ¿verdad señorita? – pregunta maliciosamente._

 _-Ni idea – comenta la chica. El profesor sólo sonríe, sabe cuándo una respuesta la protege la mentira._

 _-Qué bien. Me preocupaba que tuviera problemas de trabajar con la Señorita Apple, después de todo ella es heredera de ese gran imperio empresarial. Me alegra saber que no es doloroso para usted convivir con alguien cuya familia provocó desgracias en la suya –_

 _New prefiere guardar silencio._

 _-La veo después señorita Leaf, recuerde, el conocimiento fortalece y la verdad libera – y la puerta se cierra ante ella_

"¿Desgracias?", piensa la chica. Su vida no es así y jamás permitirá que sea así, pero su padre, él no opina lo mismo.

El cambio de canción, Marc Aurel suena, "Running" se apodera lentamente de su mente, cierra los ojos para que la melodía la guíe.

 _-Van en la misma escuela….- dice su padre al aparcar el auto para que sus hijas bajen._

 _-Papá – dice Sweet_

 _-Esa familia nos quitó todo –_

 _-Papá – dice New_

 _"No los odio, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?", reflexiona la chica, "eso debo decirle, yo no los odio"._

 _-Esa empresa era todo para su padre – dice su mamá al poner los platos para la cena – deben comprenderlo -_

 _"Sólo da vuelta a la página, por favor", pide la chica_

 _-No son malos – dice Sweet a su hermana cuando caminan juntas durante la primera semana de clases – son muy amables –_

 _"No quiero odiarlos", concluye la chica._

El silencio para cambiar de canción, la chica se quita los audífonos, abre sus ojos, su cabeza reposa hacia atrás llevando su mirada hacia el techo.

"No es mi asunto", descubre la chica.

Se acomoda nuevamente y cree que la música será nuevamente su nueva compañía, sin embargo, Applejack es quien la acompañará ahora.

-Qué onda – saluda New

-Ah, hola – responde la vaquera al sentarse y de inmediato suelta un bostezo

-¿Mala noche? – dice la hippie

La vaquera podría responder que sí. Después de Tutorías, el castigo con Grippy y las tareas, quería caer sobre su cama, pero esos extraños sueños empezaron. Desde una bola de jabón gigante que destruiría la escuela, hasta Rainbow Dash casándose con Bright Idea. Sueños tan incoherentes que la hacían despertar. No pudo descansar, ahora que lo piensa, eso no le ocurría desde que era una niña.

-Algo así – responde la rubia mientras se masajea su propio cuello por atrás.

"Un nuevo castigo", piensa la vaquera, "es un nuevo récord", se comenta.

[][][]

La campana suena, Trixie sale de clases acompañada de sus amigas que comparten con ella los últimos chismes. Se separan apenas unos cuantos pasos. La maga tiene hora libre, perfecto para practicar. Abre su casillero y guarda sus cosas, al mismo tiempo, piensa en todo lo que tiene que hacer, ir a la tienda de magia, revisar lo del registro al concurso, terminar el ensayo sobre ese libro tamaño bíblico, la tarea de Biología por puntos extras y volver a ver el video que subió el grupo de CardistryMasters, quiere probar tres movimientos nuevos. Cierra la puerta de su casillero.

-¡Holis! – saludan, se trata de _Muffins_. Trixie saluda tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo por verla – Me gusta tu sombrero – le dice a la maga.

-¡Es obvio! La gran y poderosa Trixie tiene buen gusto al vestir –

-¡Ja! – escuchan decir, es Rainbow Dash – disfrazarse de bruja todos los días no es lo que llamaría buen gusto – cierra la puerta de su casillero – aunque el traje va..contigo…bruja-

-¿Tú qué sabes, marimacha de segunda? – dice la maga

-Sé que tengo más buen gusto en una de mis pestañas que tú en todo tu cuerpo –

-¡Ya quisieras! – reclama la ilusionista

-Cállense las dos – interrumpe Applejack la pelea infantil y con un rostro que necesita urgentemente dormir.

-Oh, te ves muy mal – dice Fluttershy que también llega a los casilleros. La vaquera deja sus cosas y cierra su puerta para poner su frente sobre ésta.

-Nada que una sidra bien fría no resuelva – comenta la vaquera – me alegra tener hora libre –

-New me dijo que te estabas durmiendo – dice Muffins. La rubia ve de reojo quien le habla.

-¡Los muffins! – comenta preocupada - ¡Mil gallinas y tornados! ¡Olvidé hacer los muffins de manzana! Lo siento Ditzy, sé que te prometí dártelos hoy –

-Tranquila AJ – responde la chica bizca –debes andar muy ocupada -

\- ¿AJ? – pregunta curiosa Rainbow mientras se pone a lado de su amiga vaquera

-Sipi, ayer estaba hablando con New y Bright de lo genial que sería que nos pusiéramos apodos. Pues a ti te toca ser "AJ", a Trixie es "Trix" –dice al chasquear los dedos – New es "Nu", aún no decidimos el de Bright, no se me ocurre uno _brillante_ – se ríe un momento. Rainbow sólo ladea sus ojos ante tan tonta idea, la vaquera le da sutilmente un codazo.

-Lo que sea – dice la deportista – te dejo con tus amiguitas las raras – Vamos Shy, hay que ir a clase -. La amante de los animales se despide tímidamente y las dos chicas se van.

La vaquera tiene tantas ganas de aventarle algo a la cabeza, pero será para otra ocasión.

-AJ, toma – dice Ditzy que acerca un termo de color rosa con muffins caricaturescos adornadolo – Es café, te ayudará a despertarte – dice la chica.

La vaquera lo tomo, acerca el termo a su nariz, el dulce aroma del café, aunque no es su bebida predilecta, realmente la enamora y tienta a probarlo, cede. Que delicioso, piensa la rubia

-Me alegra que te haya gustado – la campana suena - ¡tengo que correr a clase! ¡las veo después! – y la chica sale a toda velocidad.

Trixie y Applejack se ven entre sí.

-¿No tienes clase? – pregunta la vaquera

-No, ¿y tú? –

-Tampoco – responde la rubia.

Es sorprendente, es la primera vez que se dan cuenta que coinciden en horas libres. Y su silencio característico, llega.

-Bueno, te veo después…- dice la maga mientras acomoda su capa y se encamina.

-Sí…- murmura la rubia

"¿Debería decirle algo?", se pregunta la maga

"Podría ir con ella", planea la vaquera

"Está cansada, ¿se irá a recostar? Podría…", organiza la ilusionista

"Quizás quiere estar sola", se desilusiona la rubia

-¡Trixie! – interrumpe Fido Diamond. Un repentino dolor de estomago toma a la vaquera – Hola Applejack – saluda a la rubia – escuche que están en el programa de Tutorías –

-¿Y a ti que te importa cretino? – comenta Trixie al detener su andar

-¿Así saludas a tu héroe? – responde el pelinaranjado de los hermanos Diamond, la maga sólo tuerce la boca – Como sea, ayer nos encontramos a Bright Idea mientras iba por café a la sala de maestros, nos comentó del programa y pues yo y mis hermanos nos inscribiremos en la tarde –

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes! – reclama la maga

-Es un país libre nena – sonríe el chico y Applejack sólo aprieta el termo.

-Esta escuela debería prohibir gañanes como tú – refunfuñe la maga mientras da media vuelta para seguir su camino.

-¡Te veo después hermosura!- el chico sonríe- Adiós vaquerita – dice Fido al seguir su camino. La vaquera continua apretando el termo, sin entender la sensación que la recorre, fija su mirada en ese termo rosa, donde cada caricaturesco muffin le recuerda tan horrible sensación.

-Applejack – escucha, mira, es Trixie - ¿quieres venir conmigo? – pronuncia la chica quedamente, cualquiera juraría que lo hace con vergüenza.

-Sí – responde sonriente la rubia.

[][][]

-Sí, todos vimos cómo cayó, azotó como un costal de papas – dice la deportista a su amiga Sunset y Fluttershy al ingresar al salón de clases.

-Es la primera vez que se queda dormida en clases – dice la pelirroja

-Rarity dice que eso le pasaba mucho en primaria – dice Fluttershy – quizás ha tenido mucho trabajo acumulado, los castigos le han de quitar tiempo –

-Puede ser – dice Shimmer

-Nah, se ha de estar desvelando por otra cosa, a lo mejor anda de pervertida con un chico – dice la deportista. Fluttershy se sonroja.

-N-no creo – comenta la chica tímida

-Yo digo que sí, Applejack no es la de siempre, ha de ser por un tipo –

-A lo mejor– reflexiona la pelirroja

[][][]

Rarity resuelve los ejercicios de Física, es una clase que le toca tomar sin la compañía de sus amigas, no es que las extrañe, pero esta actividad libre sería perfecta para hablar con Applejack. Detiene su mirada en una fórmula, la clave para resolver el problema.

"¿Cuál es la clave? ¿Cuál es el problema?", medita la modista.

Pone su formulario sobre el pupitre, la conversación del día anterior con Big Mac parece aclarar el problema, pero ella considera que aún hay variables por despejar.

 _-Con razón Applejack estuvo tan tensa la semana pasada, es posible que eso haya desatado su pelea con Trixie – comenta la modista mientras se sienta en las escaleras de la entrada principal de la escuela._

 _-Sipp – responde el joven Apple que de pie, sigue mirando aquella estatua de caballo, símbolo característico de la escuela._

 _-Me parece que es un asunto muy personal…y familiar, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto? –_

 _-Ella necesita a sus amigas – pronuncia Big Mac – es muy terca y testaruda, querrá hacerse cargo de todo y demostrar que puede valerse por sí misma, no le pedirá ayuda a nadie, pero los dos sabemos que la necesita. Por eso es ahora cuando más necesita de ustedes –_

 _-Comprendo –_

 _"Lo que ella necesita es enfrentarlo sola", quisiera decir Rarity._

Una variable despejada, sin embargo, aún el problema está por resolver.

[][][]

Trixie toma su tablet, el regalo de su tío resulto más práctico de lo que pensó. Ya no necesita estar cargando su laptop a todos lados. Entra al grupo de CardistryMasters y se pone sus audífonos mientras toma el mazo de cartas, tratara de imitar los movimientos al ritmo de la música.

Applejack está sentada a su lado tomando café del termo y contemplando la guarida de la maga, ese viejo cuartucho y almacén de teatro. Por lo que le comentó la ilusionista, es un regalo inesperado de Grippy. Las dos chicas están sentadas en el suelo, recargadas contra la puerta, que es el único espacio que no tiene estantes.

La vaquera dejará que su compañera se concentre en sus trucos, a pesar de la bebida, preferirá tratar de conciliar el sueño. Se acomoda, cruza los brazos, baja el rostro y cierra sus ojos. Lulamoon hace los ejercicios de calentamiento para sus dedos, mira de reojo a su acompañante.

"Descansa", piensa con una sonrisa

[][][]

 _-Sé que es tu decisión Big Mac, ¿pero no crees que es algo drástica? –_

 _-Nope –_

 _-Estás decidido, ¿no?-_

 _-Sipp-_

 _-Applejack no lo entiende del todo, ¿verdad? – dice la pelimorada_

 _-Ella sólo entiende que….estoy traicionando a la familia –_

[][][]

Los movimientos son más difíciles de lo que imaginó, un retraso de segundos y el truco sale mal. Trixie está comenzando a frustrarse. Detiene el video, se quita los audífonos y deja a un lado las cartas, quizás sea bueno tomar un respiro. Han pasado apenas media hora y ya se está dando por rendida…

"¡No! Tengo que esforzarme más", se motiva a sí misma.

Decidida a continuar siente un peso sobre su hombro, es Applejack que ante el sueño se ha dejado vencer. Lulamoon se pone completamente tiesa, nunca antes le había pasado esto. Puede sentir el peso de la vaquera en su hombro, como respira. La maga no quiere mover ni un musculo, es una sensación incómoda para ella, siente una presión en el pecho, quiere aspirar mucho aire, ¿por qué se siente así? Mueve un poco su hombro con esperanza de que la vaquera reaccione, pero su respirar le dice que ella está profundamente dormida.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada, si sigo moviendo el hombro, se despertará y listo!", se convence mientras sigue moviendo el hombro para despertarla. Applejack reacciona un poco

"¡Lo logré!".

La rubia se acomoda un poco y ahora sujeta el brazo de Trixie como si fuera un almohadón, la ilusionista se quiere desmayar.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Vamos párate!", empieza a agitar el brazo, pero parece que la ruda vaquera ha caído como roca y un único ronquido lo comprueba. La ilusionista se resigna.

Posa su mirada sobre la rubia durmiente, su rostro se ve tan sereno. La maga no quiere hacer ningún movimiento, de hacerlo, podría destrozar la tranquilidad que emana de ella.

Jamás había visto a Applejack de esta manera. Siempre vio a la chica decidida, fuerte, resistente, capaz de todo, pero ahora, al contemplarla mientras duerme, puede darse cuenta de su fragilidad, de la delicadeza de su ser. ¿Alguien más se da cuenta de eso? ¿Alguien más lo sabe? ¿Acaso es un secreto que sólo ella puede poseer? ¿Acaso ella es la única que puede contemplarla de esta manera? Se siente afortunada y a la vez temerosa al presenciar tan frágil figura que se sostiene de ella. Applejack no es débil, sin embargo…

"Estás cansada"

¿Qué la ha cansado tanto?, se cuestiona la ilusionista.

Un cabello rubio escapa hacia la frente de la joven Apple, la maga se percata y con un ligero roce lo lleva de nuevo a su lugar. Apenas un roce que estremece a la joven Lulamoon.

¿Quién es esa chica que duerme a su lado? ¿Qué la hace tan especial? ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte y frágil a la vez? Tantas dudas asaltan en su mente, pero todas comienzan a disiparse ante una idea, un inocente pensamiento que se transforma, que lucha por sobresalir, por expresarse, por convertirse en una promesa.

-Yo te cuidaré – susurra Trixie Lulamoon a Applejack Apple.


	16. ¿Quién fue?

Las cartas se deslizan lentamente por los dedos de Trixie Lulamoon, una mano para hacer un movimiento, práctica tras práctica. Un truco en el video que no puede ejecutarse. El viejo almacén del Club de Teatro, una compañera rubia a su lado, una Tablet que muestra su reto, testigos mudos del movimiento, testigos de la frustración de aquella chica de pelo plateado por dominar un movimiento. De nuevo falla.

Baja las cartas, las deja sobre la Tablet y el video pausado. ¿Puede lograrlo? Es un truco avanzado, apenas puede llevar el ritmo, ¿es posible que su supuesto avances sólo sean engaños propios? Se creía capaz de lograrlo en poco tiempo. ¿Cómo podrá ganar? El concurso de magia será en 4 meses y medio y ella apenas….no quiere pensar, apaga por completo la Tablet. Con su mano guarda las cartas en la caja de la baraja.

 _"Asombrar"_ , es lo único que piensa. Toma una de las cartas, el tres de tréboles, símbolos sin sentido para muchos, las cartas, juego de vagos, la magia, afición de cerebritos. _"Asombrar",_ recuerda.

 _-¡Asombroso! – grita al aplaudir Trixie Lulamoon de trece años, en aquella cama de hospital recuperándose de su pierna rota. Star Card, un enfermero de 25 años, ha terminado de realizar un truco de Cardistry llamado floritura._

 _-Jaja, no es para tanto. Tu turno, chica – dice el enfermero mientras le ofrece las cartas a la chica. Ella los toma un poco temerosa. Comienza a barajearlas, su rostro expresa nerviosismo. – Relájate, disfruta de las cartas – comenta el chico al guiñar su ojo derecho. Trixie sonríe y comienza a calentar sus dedos, como él le indico._

 _-Practiqué toda la tarde, te mostraré el "Ben Wade", como me enseñaste –_

 _La maga comienza con un agarre "zeta", con el dedo pulgar, el dedo mayor y el índice de la mano izquierda divide la baraja en dos; con el dedo índice derecho, separa las cartas de la parte superior, hace un movimiento rotándolo deteniéndolo con los dedos medios. Ahora los dedos medios sujetan esas cartas para permitir que el dedo índice empuje la carta hacia afuera; al empujarla, gira los tres paquetes usando sus muñecas para mostrar el dibujo de las tres cartas, deja unos momentos para que se aprecie las figuras, gira nuevamente las cartas para cerrar el corte y las vuelve a acomodar en el resto de la baraja, así, el truco ha finalizado._

 _Star Card aplaude, Lulamoon se sonroja un poco._

 _-Tengo que practicar más, lo hice muy lento- comenta la chica humildemente._

 _-Para ser tu primer truco, te salió excelente. A muchos les tomar bastante tiempo dominarlo, y tú en una tarde lo hiciste, ¡eres asombrosa! –_

"Quiero ser asombrosa", comenta la ilusionista al prender nuevamente la Tablet, "tengo que practicar más. Si quiero llegar a Balticrin, hay que esforzarse".

Una vez más el video, nuevamente, sigue sin conseguirlo, ¿por qué falla? Es la variación de un truco sencillo. La frustración, las burlas, esos comentarios…

 _¡Apestas Lulamoon!_ , recuerda

"¡No! Soy la gran y poderosa Trixie"

 _¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! ¡Regresa a casa!_

"¡Quiero ganar!", las cartas caen, no alcanza a rotar la carta y el paquete. "Yo…quiero ganar…"

 _-¿Puedo quedarme unos días más?– pronuncia la joven Trixie en aquella cama de hospital – no quiero irme– dice la chica a su abuela durante la visita._

 _\- No mi niña, esto no es un hotel – sonríe la abuela mientras acaricia a su nieta en la cabeza – el doctor dijo que mañana podrás regresar a casa, tu abuelo está ansioso de verte, ya está mucho mejor, ¿no quieres verlo? – la niña sonríe ante lo que escucha._

 _-Quiero ver al abuelo –_

 _-Entonces hay que ir a casa. Será más divertido que aquí en el hospital –_

 _-¿Star Card puede cuidarme en casa? – pronuncia la chica con anhelo_

 _-¿Star Card? ¿Quién es? – pregunta la abuela con curiosidad_

 _-Mi amigo –_

De las cartas caídas mira una de ellas, el dos de espadas. Números bajos, pocas unidades. Star Card no la cuidó en casa, el hospital no lo permitía y aunque pudiera hacerlo, ellos no tenían el dinero para un "lujo" así. Pasaron semanas, ella no podía andar por sí misma, aunque le rogo varias veces a su mamá que la llevará al hospital, nunca ocurrió. Sólo un par de ocasiones su abuelo la dejo marcar por teléfono para hablar con su amigo, hubo un par de llamadas que respondió.

 _-Quise despedirme, pero me dijeron que ese día descansabas – dijo la chica del otro lado de la bocina -no sabía que me iría al día siguiente –_

 _\- Jajaja, relájate Trixie, me alegro mucho de que ya estés en casa, pronto caminarás bien, pero ya no andes brincando entre los árboles –_

 _La chica ríe por el comentario._

 _-No lo haré, jeje –_

 _-¿Estás practicando los trucos? –_

 _-Sipi, mi abuelo me presto su baraja, aunque está muy desgastada y me roza los dedos –_

 _-Es lo malo de las cartas viejas, no sirven para los trucos. Oye Trixie, me tengo que ir, gracias por llamarme. Cuídate y práctica mucho, ¿vale? –_

 _-¡Sí! –_

"Práctica mucho", medita la ilusionista al contemplar la carta, "no me rendiré", toma el resto de las cartas y comienza a barajearlas.

 _-Más o menos era así el truco – dice la chica de pelo plateado a su abuelo – pero con tus cartas no me salen-_

 _El anciano da una carcajada_

 _-Quizás otro día las cartas te dejen – dice el hombre._

 _La chica mantiene su concentración en los movimientos de sus dedos, a pesar de escuchar el timbre de la puerta no se despega de su actividad. Su abuelo es quien se encarga de abrir, por lo tanto, sale de la habitación de ella._

 _La joven ensismada, las visitas no le interesan, pero pronto verá que no es así._

 _-Sigues practicando, muy bien – escucha una voz familiar, es Star Card quien hace el comentario. La chica muestra una gran sonrisa, el día se ilumina. Su amigo ha venido. – Tu abuelo me dijo que te alegraría verte, veo que es verdad –_

 _El anciano entra unos momentos después, la nieta le regala una mirada de agradecimiento_

 _Toda una tarde de sábado es el escenario perfecto para charlar, enseñar nuevos trucos, intercambiar ideas sobre el Cardistry, Trixie le cuenta todo lo que ha investigado, que se esforzará, de la tienda de magia de la avenida principal, de esa que su abuelo le platicó, de cómo se convertirá en la mejor de las ilusionistas de la ciudad._

 _-Necesitas un nombre artístico – dice el enfermero. Los tres piensan al respecto._

 _-Trixie – dice el abuelo – tu diminutivo suena mágico –_

 _-Sí, pero le falta que indique que es la mejor de las ilusionistas – agrega Star Card_

 _\- ¿La poderosa Trixie? – pregunta tímidamente la chica de pelo plateado_

 _\- Suena bien – comenta el anciano – pero falta algo más –_

 _-Algo que muestre lo genial que eres – agrega el joven –_

 _Los tres siguen meditando, varios adjetivos llegan como lluvia de ideas, pero ninguna va acorde con la imagen de la mágica Trixie, hasta que…_

 _-"Gran" – murmura el enfermero_

 _-¿Eh? – expresa la chica_

 _-"La Gran y Poderosa Trixie" – pronuncia triunfante Star Card_

 _El rostro de la chica se ilumina, ser presentada ante las audiencias con tal título, imponente y asombroso._

 _-¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! – dice la chica felizmente_

 _-Pues así serás conocida – dice el abuelo – como la "Gran y Poderosa Trixie" – pronuncia el anciano con solemne voz y la chica sonríe mucho más. Y los ojos de la chica se fijan en aquel enfermero que devuelve la mirada con una dulce sonrisa también._

"Soy la Gran y Poderosa Trixie", nuevamente un par de florituras básicas, irá elevando el nivel, no se dejará vencer, ni por ella misma.

 _-¿Para mí? – dice la chica sorprendida al ver aquella pequeña caja de regalo que abre lentamente. Es una caja de barajas - ¿Son para mí? – vuelve a repetir asombrada. Fuera de su mamá y sus abuelos, nadie le había regalado algo jamás._

 _-Son para ti – dice el chico – tu propia baraja para que practiques con ella y hagas millones de trucos –_

 _\- ¡Me esforzaré muchísimo Star Card! – dice la chica entusiasmada - ¡Te mostraré trucos increíbles, asombrosos, ya verás! –_

 _El enfermero entrega nuevamente una dulce sonrisa_

 _-¡Sé que lo harás! - pone un hombro sobre la chica – Cuando te recuperes de tu pierna, ve al hospital, quiero ver cuánto has practicado – la chica asiente._

 _Aunque logro recuperarse, aunque aprendió nuevos trucos y los perfeccionó, aunque mantuvo su promesa de buscarlo, aunque él ya no contestó ninguna llamada después de esa visita, aunque fue al hospital dos meses después, él…_

 _-Se mudó a Balticrín con su prometida hace un mes – dijo una de las enfermeras de la recepción._

 _-É-Él se fue….¿sin despedirse? – balbuceo la chica._

¿Realmente lo conocía? ¿Realmente eran amigos? A partir de ese momento Trixie lo dudo. Para ella él era su primer amigo, no puede recordar si se lo dijo una vez, pero lo creía así. ¿Por qué se iría sin despedirse? Ella no sabía que estaba prometido, no recuerda que él se lo haya dicho, quizás jamás se lo dijo, ¿por qué? ¿no eran amigos? ¿O ella era la única que lo creía así? Para él, ella sólo era una paciente más, una paciente solitaria a quien había que tenerle lástima. Detesta volver a tener esas ideas. Deja las cartas en el suelo.

"Lo creí mi amigo", piensa la chica al sentir sus ojos llorosos, "soy una tonta". Pone las cartas y la Tablet en el suelo, a lado suyo.

 _Trixie Lulamoon de 16 años mira el anuncio del concurso, ese correo electrónico spamero que llega a todos los suscritos al grupo de Cardistry._

 _-La final se hará en Balticrín – comenta a si misma_

"Quiero ganar", recuerda la maga. La ciudad donde Star Card ha de vivir, la misma ciudad de la gran final, donde su nombre puede tomar gran vuelo, imponerse ante los demás, al fin, hacerlo en la ciudad donde está él. Quizas, en una ingenua ilusión, llegue la noticia hasta él, la novedad de una talentosa ilusionista que se nombra la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Quizás por fin puedan hablar, al fin ella pueda saber por qué se fue sin decir nada, si aún la recuerda, si en algún momento la considero su amiga, quizás al fin ella pueda saber todo eso.

 _-¿Y si nunca hago amigos? – pregunta en voz alta una angustiada Trixie de 13 años, en aquella cama de hospital, una pregunta a un joven enfermero._

 _-Harás muchos amigos Trixie, muchísimos amigos que te querrán y apoyarán en todo momento – comenta Star Card – para hacer amigos, es como las cartas, sólo tienes que practicar mucho y lo perfeccionarás – agrega el joven mientras guiña su ojo izquierdo._

 _-Sí – responde aquella tímida chica._

"Hacer amigos, claro…" piensa la joven al cerrar un momento los ojos. Un extraño ruido ocurre, como si, alguien, ¿abriera la puerta del viejo almacén?. Y eso ocurre la puerta se abre, una lenta reacción y Trixie cae de espaldas junto con Applejack. La maga abre sus ojos y mira hacia arriba, al viejo conserje junto con Ditzy Doo y Bright Idea. De inmediato Applejack se despierta por el golpe, levantándose rápidamente, pero aún sujeta a Trixie que la obliga a levantarse con ella. La vaquera descubre que la está abrazando del brazo, mira a la maga y se suelta de ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ven, les dije que estaría aquí – comenta el conserje mientras le avienta las llaves al joven estudioso Bright Idea – me voy, tengo hambre, no hagan destrozos -.

Las chicas terminan de levantarse. Lulamoon sigue extrañada por lo ocurrido.

-No quisimos interrumpir – dice Ditzy alias Muffins

-No interrumpieron nada – comenta la vaquera mientras se arregla un poco la coleta de cabello.

-Estaba buscándote Trixie – dice el chico estudioso

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué quieres de la gran y poderosa Trixie? – comenta la maga mientras recoge su Tablet y cartas.

-¿Estás aprendiendo un nuevo truco? – pregunta emocionada Ditzy al acercarse a la maga.

-Sí, estaba ocupada – responde con cierta frustración y enojo.

-Y por cómo te escuchas no lo estabas disfrutando – comenta la vaquera

-¿Tú que vas a saber? – dice la maga – el arte de la magia es para unos cuantos –

-¿Nos enseñas tu nuevo truco? - pregunta entusiasmada Muffins

-A Trixie no le interesa mostrárselos, tiene muchas cosas que hacer como escucharlos – lo último comenta mirando a Idea – me voy –

-Eso significa que no has logrado aprenderlo y eso te enoja – agrega la rubia, su comentario para en seco a la maga que le molesta la incómoda verdad.

-Podemos ayudarte – dice inocentemente Muffins

-¿Ayudarme? – sonríe déspota - ¿Ustedes ayudar a Trixie? ¡Ja! –

-Estabas copiando el truco de un video, ¿no? – pronuncia la vaquera mientras toma la Tablet de la maga –

-¡Eso es mío! – dice la ilusionista mientras quiere tomar de vuelta su gadget pero Applejack la esquiva.

-Rainbow normalmente pone en cámara lenta los videos de los juegos para examinar sus movimientos y los de sus competidores. Eso te puede ayudar – dice la vaquera.

-El video es de IU Tube, la cámara lenta no sirve – comenta la maga que en otro movimiento quiere recuperar su Tablet pero nuevamente la rubia la esquiva

-Hay una aplicación que te deja hacer eso – dice Bright Idea - es gratuita, sólo la bajas y te da esa opción – la rubia le presta la Tablet al estudioso que de inmediato comienza a descargar la app. Otra vez la maga quiere recuperar su pertenencia y la vaquera la ayuda a pasar de largo evitando que tome lo que es suyo.

-Deberías ver más videos también – dice Muffins – no has de ser la única intentando el truco, quizás alguien subió un tutorial con tips y cosas así – comenta la chica que ayuda a Applejack a que Trixie siga nuevamente de largo sin obtener su Tablet.

-Listo – dice Bright – ahora puedes aplicar esa opción a todos tus videos, cámara lenta hasta 30fps –

-¿Qué? – dice Ditzy

-Muy lento – contesta el chico que por fin le entrega la Tablet a Trixie.

La maga toma recelosa su gadget, mira el rostro de aquellos tres chicos que le sonríen, en una forma de burlarse ni de denigrarla, sino con un sincero deseo de ayudarla y lo han demostrado en esos momentos.

-G-Gra-Gracias – pronuncia la ilusionista desviando la mirada de sus compañeros

-Cuando quieras Trix, por eso somos amigos – dice alegremente Muffins

"¿A-Amigos?" piensa la ilusionista para dejar salir una sonrisa

-Sí…-murmura.


	17. ¿Quisieras?

_-Eres muy bueno en la escuela Bright, el mejor estudiante de todos – pronuncia la Directora Celestia mientras camino con el joven estudioso por los pasillos de la preparatoria Canterlot. Bright Idea, un jovencito aspirante a entrar a la escuela preparatoria, sus calificaciones le permiten lograr tener una beca total._

 _-Gracias directora Celestia – pronuncia el chico observando aquel pasillo vacío por el verano._

Bright, ahora estudiante del segundo semestre de preparatoria, mira a la joven Trixie Lulamoon que guarda su Tablet en su mochila. Esa chica déspota y buen estudiante se presenta como su última oportunidad.

 _-Sí eres tan buen estudiante, deberías aplicar a esa escuela, a la "Starswirl" – pronuncia la mamá de Bright Idea durante la cena familiar, a su hijo, recién graduado de la escuela secundaria._

 _-¡Ja! No lo hará, es un cobarde – comenta el hermano mayor de Bright Idea – no es tan listo…-_

 _-¡No digas eso! ¡Tu hermano es inteligente! – defiende la madre_

 _-No para "Starswirl"- responde el hermano al mirar con malicia a su hermano mayor quien mantiene su mirada en aquel guisado de carne._

-A la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no le interesa hablar contigo – dice la ilusionista al acomodarse su largo pelo plateado.

-Oh, vamos Trix, Bright tiene algo importante que decirte – expresa Muffins, que está a lado de Applejack.

Los cuatro chicos se encuentran fuera del viejo almacén del Club de Teatro, donde hacía unos momentos que Lulamoon y Apple se encontraban allí.

-Pues que envíe un mensaje, mi tiempo es valioso – comenta la maga decidida a salir de ahí, si no fuera que la vaquera la sujeta del antebrazo.

-Hey terroncito – dice la rubia – escúchalo un momento –

Bright Idea contempla la escena, mudo testigo

 _-¿Te crees importante? Pues no lo eres – dice su hermano mayor al momento en que Bright lava los trastes de la cena._

-No importa – pronuncia el joven estudioso – eres la última persona a quien le pediría ayuda – ahora son las tres chicas que lo miran en silencio.

La maga se suelta y pasa de largo, con ese aire déspota y subestimando a su alrededor. Bright y Muffins la siguen con los ojos, la rubia sigue contemplando la escena.

[][][]

La lata de soda cae de la máquina de bebidas, Spot Diamond la toma y la destapa, un sorbo de frescura. La quinta hora de clase ha terminado, el vaivén de estudiantes da pauta a comprender que la preparatoria está llena de prisas y deseos, bien lo sabe el chico. El menor de los hermanos Diamond, tanto en estatura como en edad, apenas 1.59 metros que no atemorizan a nadie, sin embargo, se ha sabido valer de sus palabras y aguda observación para hacer caer al más fuerte. Pelo negro rizado, esos ojos saltones que siempre dan la impresión de ser amarillentos, nariz chata y un mentón poco pronunciado, esa es la imagen de Spot, apodado así desde que es niño.

El menor de los Diamond camina por el pasillo, disfrutando su bebida, con una actitud de hombre de mundo. Mira a todos esos jóvenes, clientes potenciales que un día recurrirán a él, todos lo hacen, todos tienen un precio, todos tienen un deseo por cumplir.

[][][]

Rainbow Dash pasa a lado de Spot Diamond, un tipo lento para ella, más ahora que tiene una prisa endemoniada por llegar al depósito de deportes, la cita con Soarin la emociona, una hora libre, ese espacio privado, ella sabe que todo puede pasar.

-Hey Rainbow – saluda Applejack que viene en sentido contrario a la deportista.

-Ahora no Applejack, te veo luego – responde la peliarcoiris al mismo tiempo que sigue su andar. La vaquera termina el saludo y continúa su andar, para descubrir que la siguiente persona que sigue es Spot. El joven da un sorbo a su bebida y mira fijamente los ojos de la rubia, la rubia sostiene la mirada como un reto. El joven Diamond la sostiene, la rubia no se echará atrás. Unos instantes apenas, unos segundos siquiera, para ellos dos, fue más tiempo. El mismo vaivén los separa, sus ojos se fijan cada cual en su camino. A la rubia no le agrado ese tipo de mirada, Spot dibuja una sonrisa burlona para sí.

"Con que esa es Applejack", piensa para sí el chico.

Aunque la vaquera no lo admita, siempre ha sido popular, incluso antes de los eventos mágicos del baile de otoño. Los rumores de la fortuna de su familia, los cuestionamientos de por qué una hija de una familia rica se inscribiría a una preparatoria de clase media e incluso aquellos que afirman que ella viene de la rama de los Apple's que no tienen en que caerse muertos. La rubia los ignoro en un inicio, ella conocía la verdadera razón de estudiar en la preparatoria Canterlot.

Esa es la popularidad que le intriga a Spot, ¿realmente Applejack es heredera de ese imperio de manzanas? Es una persona muy sencilla, en extremo, no tiene esa mirada friolenta que todo empresario debe demostrar, al menos eso es lo que piensa el joven.

[][][]

New Leaf abre el casillero después de marcar su combinación, intercambiar libros, tomar una bolsita de frutos secos y una botella de agua. Se prepara para su siguiente clase. La chica que expresa amar el cambio, lo que parezca innovador, pero también preocupada por los derechos de humanos y animales por igual. Esa joven que se ha cortado el cabello en forma de mohicano, pintado de manera bicolor, negro y morado. A pesar de la excentricidad, las facciones de su rostro rosado la muestran femenina, como una diosa de la naturaleza de cualquier pintura.

La joven cierra el casillero, preparada a disfrutar de un puñado de frutos secos.

-Pues me veía feo – comenta Spot a su hermano Rover mientras los dos llegan al casillero de lado izquierdo de New – pensé que tendría una mirada más amable, pero se ve que esa Applejack es bien ruda ruda –

"Applejack", suficiente para que New afile su escucha.

El menor de los Diamond abre la puerta de su casillero y así lo deja, señal clara de que su negocio empieza. Poco a poco varios estudiantes se acercan, Spot les da una variedad de objetos, desde usbs con contenido de dudosa moralidad hasta simplezas como la camiseta de un grupo de rock. Spot el negociante, que encuentra lo que necesites y desees, ese es su oficio, intercambiar objetos por un papel sencillo, como lo son los billetes.

Esa la imagen diaria que conoce New de su vecino, coinciden en algunas clases, un par de palabras y saludos, pero nada pasa de allí, cada uno vive en su universo, pero hoy, un punto en común puede unirlos….

[][][]

-Applejack – escucha decir a su espalda la rubia mientras bebe una soda de uva, sentada en las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso de la escuela, donde suele estar la biblioteca. La rubia voltea y se topa con Rarity.

-Hola Rarity, ¿qué haciendo? –

-Estaba en junta con los chicos de teatro. ¿Y tú que haces ahí sentada como una vaga? –

-Bueno, no tenía mucho que hacer, así que ando pasando el rato – contesta la vaquera para después beber de su soda.

-Me alegra ver que ya no te estás durmiendo por todos lados – expresa la modista - ahora querida haz el favor de levantarte tenemos que ir a ensay…- la joven modista guarda silencio abruptamente, lo olvidó, olvidó que la rubia no puede ensayar con las Rainbooms por su castigo, que descortés de su parte mencionarlo.

-Tranquila Rarity – dice la vaquera al levantarse – te acompaño al salón de música, las demás ya deben estar ahí –

\- Gracias – busca decir tranquilamente la pelimorada.

Ambas chicas se dirigen al salón de música, sólo falta una hora para que terminen las clases, y todas coincidían en tener esa última hora libre, perfecto para ensayar y convivir. Aunque Applejack no quiere preocupar a su amiga de la infancia, siente un poco de tristeza saber que esta tarde será diferente y que de aquí a un tiempo, así serán las cosas.

[][][]

-Entiendo la situación Bright, pero me es imposible ayudarte – comenta Sunset Shimmer mientras sigue escaneando unos documentos. Desde el baile de otoño, la pelirroja acepto un trabajo en Servicios Escolares, apoyando en tareas administrativas y de oficina. El dinero que gana, le permite ayudar a la familia Cake, con quienes vive ahora junto con Pinkie Pie, ya que son tíos de la fiestera.

El joven ya había estado antes en esta zona de Servicios Escolares, cubículos por todos lados, un par de oficinistas, impresora, archiveros, fotocopiadora y todos los utensilios del trabajo escolar. El ser un buen alumno le ha permitido visitar este tipo de sitios que son inalcanzables para un estudiante promedio.

-Mi horario de trabajo coincide con las horas de Tutorías y por ahora, no puedo faltar a trabajar – comenta la pelirroja que ha terminado de escanear.

-Lo sé – comenta el joven estudioso. La pelirroja lo observa detenidamente, ese chico de pelo celeste cortado tan antiguamente con una forma de hongo, una tez amarillenta que dibuja apenas unas pecas, delgaducho, quizás de su estatura y que se caracteriza por usar chalecos con rombos en ellos.

-Encontrarás a más chicos dispuestos a ayudar al programa de Tutorías – consuela Sunset. El joven Bright presenta una sonrisa en agradecimiento a su comentario, aunque en estos instantes, él mejor que nadie sabe que ya es una causa perdida. Sunset Shimmer era su última opción.

Hace días que Idea ha hablado con cada chico de buen promedio, no importa el semestre y todos se han negado o dado una excusa, sólo queda hablar con…

[][][]

-¡Trixie! - expresa asombrada la modista - ¡¿Trixie Lulamoon tiene tu sombrero?! –

-Sí y baja la voz, no es para tanto – dice la vaquera.

Las dos chicas se han detenido unos momentos en los jardines del sur, cercanos al salón de música. Sentadas un momento en el pasto, apenas unos diez minutos antes de la hora del ensayo.

-Ahora entiendo porque no usabas tu sombrero, no es propio de ti andar sin el – comenta la pelimorada

"¿Propio de mí?", se pregunta la vaquera

-Applejack – dice Rarity – ¿te sientes bien? –

-Sí, ¿lo preguntas por lo del sombrero? Tranquila terroncito, me lo dará el viernes, sólo es una semana, es como un "castigo"-

"No me refería a eso", habla para sí la modista

-Oh, es bueno. ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? ¿Tensas? ¿Difíciles? –

-Normales…creo…pensé que la abuela Smith se enojaría como toro enchilado por el castigo, pero fuera del sermón de dos horas, ha estado muy…amable…es raro…todos en casa quieren ser extremadamente amables conmigo….-

-Es porque te quieren – agrega la pelimorada

-Sí, y yo los quiero a ellos, pero…-

"Dilo Applejack"

-Pues…exageran, no quiero pincitas ni tratos especiales, sólo quiero que…pues…seamos familia y…lo sigamos siendo…- la voz de la vaquera se vuelve apagada por un instante, la chica se recuesta en el pasto, pero el sol da directo a su rostro, pone la palma de su mano para evitar que la luz llegue a sus ojos – En casos así, me hace falta mi sombrero – pronuncia la vaquera.

"Tu sombrero", medita Rarity, "No Applejack, ya no debes depender de tu sombrero".

[][][]

-Bright, mi respuesta sigue siendo "no" – dice BonBon al entrar al salón de cerámica, las clases han terminado y la hora de los clubes han iniciado.

-Créeme, verás que hay más beneficios en ser tutora en el programa, puedes….-

-Bright, discúlpame por lo que diré, pero a nadie le interesa el programa de Tutorías. No insistas, no me uniré – dice la joven con esa frialdad y sequedad que la caracteriza.

El joven estudioso queda congelado apenas unos metros de la puerta del club, los chicos lo miran y murmuran cosas, todos conocen la mala fama del Club de Tutorías. Los murmullos de humillación y las risillas de ver a un chico desesperado por salvar un programa de porquería.

Trixie ha contemplado la escena desde el pasillo, sólo se acomoda su sombrero y continúa su andar.

[][][]

-Podemos hablar con Celestia – sugiere Rainbow

-¡Sí! – expresa la fiestera - ¡Seguro que la convencemos! –

-No – dice tajante la vaquera.

La deportista, Pinkie Pie y Rarity están en el salón de música.

-Querida – dice la modista – sabemos que quieres hacer las cosas correctamente, pero tienes que entender que es un poco difícil para nosotras buscar un – baja la voz – reemplazo para ti -. Las demás amigas asienten.

-Sí, eso lo sé. Por eso es que yo buscaré quien me reemplace –

-¡¿Qué?! – dicen casi al unísono las chicas

-Las Rainbooms tienen compromisos que cumplir y es importante que tengan un bajista, así que buscaré quien pueda cubrirme en lo que – suspira – dura mi castigo –

Las demás amigas se miran entre sí, saben que necesitan el reemplazo, sin embargo, el sentimiento de traición es latente.

[][][]

 _-Directora Celestia, confío plenamente que con la guía adecuada y un equipo de tutores, el programa puede reforzarse y tener mejores resultados que los que ahora…-_

 _-Bright me parece honorable que estés dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salvar el programa de Tutorías, sin embargo el Consejo ya tomo su decisión, este se disolverá a finales del semestre –_

 _Directora y alumno se encuentran frente a frente en la oficina de la primera, hojas, presentaciones, todo el papeleo para demostrar que el programa merece una oportunidad, pero no importa las cifras y palabras, la sentencia se ha dado._

 _-Entonces aún hay tiempo para demostrar que un manejo diferente cosechara éxitos – pronuncia el joven. La directora guarda silencio ante esa determinación._

 _-De acuerdo, tienes tres meses para demostrarlo, si obtienes los resultados que mencionas en tu presentación, me encargaré de hablar con el Consejo para mantener al programa de Tutorías – pronuncia la directora._

"Soy un idiota", se mira a si mismo Bright Idea, ¿qué puede lograr en tres meses? Ni siquiera en dos días ha podido convencer a un estudiante de promedio alto de apoyarlo. ¿Quién lo ayuda? ¿Es un idiota por creer que lo lograría? Tantas ideas se presentan en el joven estudioso, ideas que quiere sacar resolviendo la tarea de cálculo en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Tan ensismado está que no logra percatarse que alguien lo observa, Lulamoon que sigue barajeando sus cartas sin quitar la mirada en el joven estudioso.

[][][]

-Qué gacho que Celestia hiciera eso – dice Brawley mientras juega con New Leaf, usando una haky, pelota rellena de semillas que se pasan solamente usando sus pies.

-Sí, por eso las Rainbooms necesitan un bajista y sé por Sunset que también eres bueno tocando ese instrumento – dice Applejack que está a un lado observando a los chicos jugar en los jardines centrales de la escuela.

-¿Eso ha dicho de mí? Ya sabía que la tenía loquita – dice con una risilla simplona al final

-Sí – agrega la rubia mientras ladea los ojos – como te decía, ¿puedes ayudar a las Rainbooms? –

-See, chévere – responde el chico

-¡Bien! – expresa la vaquera – ellas están ensayando en este momento y…-

-¿Sunset está ahí? – pregunta curioso el músico

-Sí, ella debe estar en el ensayo –

El músico recibe la haky con el pie, para después elevarla a la altura de su pecho y tomarla con la mano

-Me muevo para allá – comenta el chico al mismo tiempo que lanza la haky a las manos de New – las veo luego – el joven toma su morral y corre, en dirección al salón de música.

Las dos chicas miran entre sí, New pone en movimiento de nuevo la haky, jugando ella sola.

-Cambiaste de look – dice la vaquera

-Sí, tú también – dice New que se concentra en mantener la pelota volando

-No, sigo teniendo el pelo igual –

-Ya no usas tu sombrero – la haky sigue en el aire –eso es un cambio –

La rubia no dice nada. A lo lejos mira a Bright Idea salir hacia los jardines, parece caminar más lento y cansado que lo usual. Conoce ese gesto, es el mismo desanimo que llega a ver en Fluttershy.

-Nos vemos después New – se despide la vaquera quien camina en dirección a Bright. La chica sigue jugando con la haky y en cada movimiento, recuerda lo que escucho hacía unas horas, a un lado de su casillero.

 _\- Los ricos son extravagantes, Rover – dice Spot mientras cuenta los billetes, resultado de sus ventas – estudiar aquí es sólo una excentricidad, o un manejo de imagen, ya sabes que son "sencillos y honestos", pura farsa para vender más, seguro que por eso Applejack entró a esta escuela. Digo, para alguien que se pudre en dinero, porque venir a esta escuelucha, cuando podrías estudiar en las escuelas más prestigiosas del mundo, porqué venir a un pueblo perdido – termina de contar los billetes, toma unos cuantos y se los da a su hermano – por el préstamo del otro día – toma un par de billetes más – con intereses – Rover rechaza los últimos billetes - ¡Ja! Hasta pareces un Apple –_

"¿Una farsa?", piensa New mientras observa cómo se aleja la vaquera.

[][][]

 _-¿De qué te sirve tan listo? No puedes sacarle ningún provecho, ni siquiera puedes alcanzar los puntos para ir a una mejor escuela. Sólo eres un farsante- dice el hermano mayor de Bright mientras el chico tira la carta con el sello de "Starswirl", una carta que lo ha rechazado._

-¡Bright! – el recuerdo se deshace ante la voz de Applejack

-Ah, hola – comenta el chico mientras trata de mejorar su semblante y se detiene.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? Te noto algo…desanimado –

-Algunas cosas no han salido como los planee –

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? – comenta la rubia

-No, está bien, ya encontraré la solución. Hay que seguir buscando-

-Puedes contar conmigo Bright, es lo que necesites, ¿si? –

-Gracias Applejack –

Ante una sencilla despedida el chico se va, la rubia no queda convencida, sin embargo, tampoco se sentía en posición de presionarlo para que aceptara su ayuda.

-Ahí va ese chico de nuevo – escucha decir la vaquera a un lado suyo. Son Lyra y BonBon que pasan a su lado.

-¿Bright Idea te volvió a insistir? – comenta Lyra

-Sí, volvió a pedirme ayuda en el club de cerámica y por lo que sé, ha acosado a todos los chicos de la escuela –

-A mí no – dice Lyra

-Bueno, a los chicos con mejores promedios. Insiste en que nos inscribamos en el programa de Tutorías – dice BonBon

-¿En ese sitio de mala muerte? Pues suerte con eso, necesitará un milagro –

Y las chicas siguen su conversación lejana, ya que Applejack ha dejado de seguirlas.

"En eso necesita ayuda", concluye la vaquera

-¡Hi hi AJ! – gritan, es Ditzy Doo que con su bolso café estilo cartero se acerca corriendo a la rubia.

-Hola Dtizy –

-Dime Muffins, dijimos que nos diríamos con nuestros apodos – agrega la chica despistada

-Bien, Muffins – dibuja una sonrisa la vaquera

-¿Tendrás mi termo? Ya me voy a casa y no quiero que mamá me regañe, pensando que lo olvidé o perdí –

-¡Claro! Está en mi casillero, acompáñame por el –

Las dos chicas ingresan a la escuela, dirigiéndose al lado oeste, donde está el casillero de la rubia.

-¿No te quedarás a Tutorías? – pregunta Applejack

-Nopis, Bright me dijo que el profesor Whooves mando un mensaje cancelando todo hoy, al parecer no está en la ciudad –

-Vaya…-

-¿Sabes si Bright habló con Trix? – pregunta Muffins

-No lo sé –

-Espero que sí, y mejor, ¡que Trix sea ahora co-capitana del programa de Tutorías! –

-¿Co-capitana? – pregunta con extrañeza la vaquera

-Sipi, el programa necesita a dos estudiantes de buen promedio, que sean como un Tutor Master y un Tutor Principal para dirigirlo, eso sería lo primero en la lista para salvar el programa, eso me dijo Bright –

-¿Salvarlo? – pregunta la rubia

-Sipi, la dirección quiere desaparecer el programa. Yo no quiero, ¿quién me va a ayudar con mis clases? Bright siempre está ahí, y sé que puede ayudar a más chicos, pero todos creen que Tutorías es algo baboso, quisiera ayudarlo, pero…no tengo el promedio que necesita para ser Tutor Principal, por eso me alegraría mucho que Trix entrara, ¡ella es muy lista! Seguro que las cosas cambiarían a mejor – explica Muffins.

Applejack comprende mejor la preocupación del joven estudioso, se ha empeñado en llevar a cabo una tarea difícil, pero seguro que razones muy válidas lo motivan. La vaquera tampoco tiene el promedio para ayudar a Bright, quizás su amiga Sunset, ¿el chico ya habrá hablado con ella?. La rubia saca su celular, aclarará su duda de inmediato con un mensaje a la pelirroja.

-Trix es buena onda, ayudará – afirma Ditzy

[][][]

"Sí, hablo conmigo hace rato, pero le dije que no podía ayudar, las tutorías son a la misma hora que mi trabajo, eso lo hace imposible", lee Applejack el mensaje de Sunset.

"Te entiendo. Gracias", escribe.

Muffins y la vaquera han llegado al casillero de la última. Saca su mochila y el termo, el cual devuelve a su dueña.

-¡Gracias AJ! Si necesitas más café, sólo dime –

-Fue de gran ayuda Muffins, gracias – dice la vaquera

Las dos amigas intercambian una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa, quiero apurarme con mi tarea y tener tiempo para pensar como ayudar a Bright Idea…sabes AJ, podríamos hablar con los chicos y tratar de convencerlos, de mostrar que Bright no está solo – dice Ditzy

-Es buena idea. Con gusto ayudaré – comenta la rubia

-¡Wii! Entonces le diré a Bright en la tarde y juntos lograremos salvar a Tutorías. Dame tu número para marcarte al rato –

Las dos chicas intercambian números, un nuevo nombre, una nueva amistad.

[][][]

New Leaf sigue disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le lleva lanzar el haky de un lado a otro con su pie, un balanceo, un movimiento, todo fluye y surge para volver a elevarse, una danza que la tranquliza que simplemente la mantiene en equilibrio.

"Es una farsa", es la idea que quiere desechar.

 _-Los Apple's son los causantes de la desgracia de tu familia- pronuncia el profesor Whooves mientras termina el trago de su café_

"Es una farsa", es el pensamiento a desaparecer.

[][][]

Sin el tiempo de Tutorías, Applejack tiene dos horas libres antes de su castigo con las actividades de Grippy, el conserje. La vaquera considera que es mejor aprovecharlas para hacer tarea. La chica hace un listado mental de sus tareas, por cual empezar, de la más fácil a la más difícil, el consejo que Sunset siempre otorga.

La biblioteca es un buen sitio para concentrarse, sin embargo, es mejor elegir otro lugar.

Los jardines siempre son el lugar favorito de Applejack, sobre todo los que están al sur de la escuela, que para ella son muchos más lindos y amplios. A esta hora, todos se entretienen con los clubes y la mayoría se sitúan en los jardines centrales, por lo que hay muy pocos alumnos. Además queda cerca del salón de música, con lo que podrá ver a sus amigas cuando estás terminen de ensayar.

En esta tarde, el clima es muy agradable, una leve brisa que acaricia el pasto y las hojas, la frescura exacta, la luz del sol que alumbra suavemente, una tarde sencilla y espectacular. La vaquera se dirige hacia ese árbol de sombra frondosa, perfecta para sus actividades. Sin embargo, alguien más tuvo la idea, una persona que ella reconoce bien, Trixie Lulamoon.

La maga sigue con el truco, las cartas que viajan por sus dedos, aparecen y desaparecen en el mazo, saltan como pequeñas aves que se presumen entre sí. La ilusionista está absorta en sus movimientos, que el mundo exterior ha desaparecido. La rubia la contempla, observa su mirada de determinación, sus labios que expresan pasión, su semblante de ímpetu.

Un movimiento, la maga sonríe de satisfacción, ha logrado dominar un paso difícil, el mundo exterior vuelve a existir y consigo trae a Applejack. La ilusionista se sorprende de verla, inmóvil, espectadora, con ojos de admiración y, ¿asombro?

-Hola- saluda Trixie con cautela

-Hola – responde la rubia con delicadeza

Una brisa viaja por las hojas de los árboles, que bailan en un son de armonía. La maga permite que el silencio sea la excusa para mirar a la rubia.

"Sus ojos…", aprecia Lulamoon

-Disculpa por interrumpirte – pronuncia la vaquera invocando una charla de cotidianidad

-No lo hiciste – dice la maga que desvía su mirada y se entretiene barajeando sus cartas. Nuevamente ese silencio característico. Un lenguaje implícito que la brisa recorre, un susurro mudo que invita a la rubia a sentarse junto a Trixie. La maga no dice nada, calla su expresión, su nerviosismo.

La vaquera saca un cuaderno de su mochila, la maga sigue barajeando y examinando sus cartas. Un reojo por parte de las dos, ese nerviosismo de saber que la otra existe, que la otra comparte un espacio y un instante, ese nerviosismo cómplice.

-Trixie – dice Applejack - ¿has hablado con Bright Idea? –

La maga sigue barajeando

-No –

-Está buscando gente que lo ayude y, me parece que tú podrías ayudarlo muchísimo –

-No me importa – responde la maga mientras una carta se desliza por sus dedos. La vaquera guarda sus palabras por un momento.

-Al menos habla con él, no pierdes nada – dice la rubia

-Pierdo algo valioso, mí tiempo, no me interesa hablar con cretinos como él. No nos hemos dirigido la palabra en todo lo que llevamos de clases, y decide venir a rogarme, olvídalo, es un cretino como todos –

-No es un cretino, es sólo un chico que necesita ayuda – comenta la vaquera - ¿nunca has necesitado el apoyo de alguien? –

La ilusionista detiene el movimiento de su carta

"¿Apoyo? ¿Ayuda? ¡Qué estupidez!", afirma la maga para sí

-No me importa –

Una brisa acaricia la mano de Trixie, no es el viento, es la mano de Applejack. La maga se siente extraña ante el roce, podría quitar su mano, pero, es un roce, suave, extraño, pero, ¿cálido?

La vaquera ha tomado la mano de la maga, la ilusionista se niega a levantar la mirada, a enfrentar esos ojos verdes, sin darse cuenta, al final cede, sus ojos contemplan a los de la rubia. El silencio las rodea, el lenguaje implícito de las miradas. Esos ojos verdes, tan cálidos y brillantes, que expresan una preocupación, una ternura, una sensibilidad que conmueve a la maga. Trixie no puede escapar ante esa energía, ante esas ideas, acaso le está ¿suplicando? Pero ella no va a dejarse convencer, ¿quién es Applejack para convencerla de lo contrario? Applejack sólo es una campesina, una tonta más que se cree buena cuando realmente sólo es…

"Muy linda", confiesa la propia maga para sí, el rubor colorea sus mejillas.

-Por favor Trixie, sólo escúchalo unos minutos, ¿lo harías? – pronuncia apaciblemente Applejack.

La maga se envuelve en esa ternura, en su suavidad, ¿quién es ella que la conduce de esa manera? ¿Qué facilidad tiene esa campesina para ponerla tan nerviosa y ruborizada? ¿Quién es?

Su mano siente más los dedos de Applejack, su piel, su esencia. Esa chica rubia de ojos verdes, dulce, amable, preocupada, dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, a defender sus creencias, a cuidar de los que ama, ¿esa es Applejack? ¿Esa es la chica que tiene enfrente? ¿Esa es la chica que lentamente la envuelve en su mirada y mano? ¿Acaso ella es….?

"¡¿Qué me pasa?!", reacción la ilusionista soltando la mano de la vaquera. Se levanta apresuradamente, unos tropiezos cuando intenta ponerse de pie. Debe salir de ahí, huir, correr, ¡como sea! No puede quedarse ante la mirada de esa dulce chica, con unas pecas que le suman ternura a su sonrisa…su sonrisa…tan radiante y esplendorosa…

-¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!- dice la maga angustiada mientras sale corriendo de los jardines.

[][][]

-¿Café? – pronuncian a un lado de Trixie, es Muffins, en un nuevo día de escuela, un nuevo día para iniciar clases, las charlas en los casilleros, un día lleno de mil oportunidades y cretinos que soportar. La maga mira el termo que la chica le ha ofrecido, lo toma y le da un sorbo.

-Ayer era Applejack la que caía de sueño y hoy, eres tú. ¡Que chistoso! – la maga da un trago más largo. No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, recordar lo que ocurrió en el jardín, meditar si vale la pena darle a Bright cinco minutos de su consagrado tiempo, volver a pensar en el jardín, pensar toda la noche en….

-¡AJ! – saluda alegremente Muffins, la maga se atragante con el café, abre de inmediato su casillero, bajo la excusa de no mirar a la rubia, no quiere enfrentar nada, es más, ha decidido que va a vendarse sus ojos en todo el semestre para no verla.

-Hola Muffins – responde la vaquera – Hola Trixie –

-Ah sí, hola – saluda despreocupada la maga

-Trixie, Grippy quiere hablar contigo, saber por qué faltaste al castigo – comenta la rubia

El castigo fue lo último en lo que pensó cuando salió corriendo de la escuela para encerrarse en su casa y olvidarse de todo el asunto.

-Hablaré luego con él –

"¿También con Bright Idea?", le gustaría preguntar a la vaquera. Pero después de la reacción de ayer de la maga, es un hecho que no desea ayudar a nadie. Bueno, no es de sorprender, Trixie siempre se ha presentado como una persona egoísta y déspota, la rubia creyó en un momento que sólo era una fachada que la maga realmente era…

 _-Trixie es buena onda –_ son las palabras que dijo Muffins. Quizás, sólo hay que darle más tiempo.

-¡Applejack! – se escucha, es Rainbow que saluda a la vaquera - ¿sigues sin usar sombrero? ¿nueva moda? Como sea, ¡tienes que ver esto! – toma del brazo a la rubia y la jala.

-¡Alto toro! Aún no tomo mis libros – dice la rubia, cuyas palabras son ignoradas porque es arrastrada por la peliarcoiris.

Muffins y la maga miran la escena, para Trixie no es novedad, varias veces antes vio que la deportista lo hacía.

"¿Hablar?", la duda en mente de la maga

-Muffins – dice Trixie - ¿sabes dónde está Bright Idea?


	18. ¿Somos?

Otro día más, 10 horas en la escuela, 10 horas que pueden aprovecharse al máximo, así se incita Bright Idea. El desánimo desapareció, hoy queda la esperanza de lograr y forjar su meta. Salvara el programa de Tutorías aunque la vida se le vaya en eso. Toma sus libros y cierra su casillero. Camina recordando mentalmente el nuevo plan que ideo, los puntos a convencer y las enseñanzas del par de videos que miro de cómo persuadir a las personas. Hoy, es un día lleno de oportunidades.

Vislumbra la puerta de su salón de clases, hoy, puede ocurrir lo que sea, por ejemplo, hoy puede sentir como lo jalan de su chaleco hacia atrás, darse cuenta que lo empujan hacia la pared, descubrir hoy que quien lo ha hecho es esa chica petulante, Trixie Lulamoon que con voz déspota pronuncie:

-Tienes cinco minutos-

[][][]

La campana suena dando inicio a la clase de Filosofía, aquella materia que comparten todas las Rainbooms.

En el salón, Rainbow Dash sigue presumiendo la genialidad de su motocicleta nueva, presunción a la que fue arrastrada Applejack, perdiendo la oportunidad de hablar con la maga.

"La veré en el cambio de clase", planea la vaquera.

La entrada del profesor, cada alumno toma su asiento, la rubia se acomoda, abre su libreta. El maestro habla sobre antiguos pensadores, gente que murió por sus ideas y se cuestionó hasta el último día de su existencia, serían temas interesantes, sin embargo, para la joven Apple, sólo es un murmullo que se pierde en sus pensamientos.

 _"Es buena onda"_ , recuerda las palabras de Muffins.

"¿Lo es?", se cuestiona la rubia.

Toma la pluma, un par de garabatos en la parte superior derecha de su libreta, líneas sin sentido y estética, que existen por distracción.

"Trixie", piensa la vaquera. Esa chica excéntrica y muchas veces odiosa, que con aires de prepotencia se cree mejor que todos y aunque lo sea, no tiene derecho a ser grosera con todos a su alrededor.

 _"¿Crees que no sé qué te burlas de mí con Rainbow Dash?"_ , un recuerdo asalta a la joven, deteniendo su garabateo. Las palabras que dijo la ilusionista hace un par de días atrás.

La vaquera mira a sus compañeras, que muy a su manera, están adentradas en la clase. Sus amigas y ella son populares en la escuela, tanto por si mismas como grupo, muchos las considerarían especiales. Applejack jamás se ha sentido superior a alguien, ni le agrada la idea de ser una presumida, ¿por qué a Trixie sí? ¿qué la motiva a actuar de esa manera? ¿ella es realmente así? Y sí en verdad fuese una persona de ese tipo, ¿a ella le gustaría convivir con una persona así?

 _"Es buena onda",_ vuelven las palabras de Muffins.

"Eso está por verse", concluye la joven Apple.

[][][]

Ese viejo almacén de Teatro, cómplice secreto de Trixie y Bright, quienes han faltado a su primera clase para hablar. Para extrañeza del joven estudioso, esos cinco minutos han tomado más tiempo, pero ha sido el tiempo suficiente para explicarle por qué necesita a un estudiante de alto promedio y su plan de salvar el programa de Tutorías.

Los chicos se encuentran dentro del almacén, de pie, frente a frente, como dos líderes que negociaran la paz de su respectivo país.`

-Es una pérdida de tiempo – pronuncia la maga – es mucho mejor esperar a que cancelen el programa y reiniciarlo de cero. Si quieres rescatarlo cómo está, sólo gastarás energía en vano –

-No – afirma el estudioso – el programa puede funcionar a pesar de las condiciones en que lo han dejado. No hay que reiniciarlo –

-Déjalo morir, no malgastes el tiempo –

-No – responde él. La joven se percata que el chico está apretando uno de sus puños, ella se cruza de brazos.

-¿Por qué? – cuestiona ella – Trixie se pregunta por qué quieres hacer esto, a pesar de que todo está en contra -

El joven toma aire, ¿acaso ella puede entenderlo? Por supuesto que no.

-Es mi decisión – contesta firme el joven. La chica dibuja una sonrisa burlona, de esas que al mirarlas expresan menosprecio.

-Eres un tonto sin remedio, no te das cuenta que es una es….-

"Estupidez", es la palabra que falta pronunciar y que lleva a la ilusionista a un recuerdo fugaz

 _-Trixie, es una estupidez – pronuncia la madre de la maga mientras levanta los platos de la cena ocurrida. Un evento que sucedió hace dos años._

 _-¡No lo es! – defiende la joven_

 _-¿Por qué te empeñas en gastar tu tiempo y dinero en eso de la magia? Tienes que madurar –_

 _-¡Es mi decisión! –_

La maga descruza los brazos al mismo tiempo que borra su sonrisa, no termina la oración. Bright sigue de pie frente a ella, expectante de que termine su frase.

-Trixie piensa que esto es importante para ti – comenta la maga – no puede entender por qué lo es – la ilusionista guarda silencio, ordenando sus ideas.

El recordar ese sentimiento de frustración ante su madre, guardando recelosa las razones y esperando ingenuamente que la comprendieran y apoyaran. Observa a Bright, ese cansancio en sus ojos, cada desilusión que se llevó al pedir ayuda. Puede estar apaleado, más no derrotado, dispuesto a luchar contra lo que sea.

 _"¡Eres pésima Trixie Lulamoon!", escucha Trixie de 15 años mientras levanta sus cartas, ha fallado en medio de un espectáculo de talentos._

"La escuela está llena de cretinos", medita la maga. Mismos cretinos que el joven estudioso ha enfrentado, se ha visto ante las mismas miradas despectivas que le han ofrecido a ella. Lo justo es que él lo enfrentará sólo, a ella nadie le ha ayudado

 _"Por favor Trixie, sólo escúchalo unos minutos, ¿lo harías?",_ recuerda la voz cálida y amable de Applejack. Sus ojos verdes en un dulce pedido.

"¿Ella lo haría por mí? ¿Pediría que me ayudaran?", se pregunta a sí misma. "Ella cree que lo ayudaría, ¿por qué? Todos estamos solas, él no me ha ayudado antes…¿por qué tengo que hacerlo? ¿por qué?"

 _"Por favor…"_ , nuevamente esa voz

La maga es ahora quien respira profundamente mientras cierra sus ojos, decisiones importantes, decisiones que impactan, decisiones que trascienden pueden ser tomadas al exhalar.

-Trixie se arrepentirá de esto – dice la maga al abrir sus ojos y mirar al joven – Trixie te ayudará – pronuncia firmemente. Bright está sorprendido al escuchar y quisiera gritar de alegría – pero con una condición – agrega la ilusionista con lo cual Bright contiene su emoción, sabía que había un "pero".

-¿Cuál? – pregunta el chico

-Applejack tiene que ayudarnos en esto – responde ella.

El joven se sorprende ante la petición, no por la dificultad de cumplir, sino por lo que pide en sí.

-Sí, le diré. Es muy posible que esté dispuesta a ayudarnos. Aunque, ¿por qué Applejack? –

La maga vuelve a cruzar sus brazos, levanta un poco su mentón, gira suavemente su cabeza hacia un lado y cierra los ojos.

-Trixie detesta admitirlo, pero esa campesina, es buena convenciendo personas –

[][][]

La mitad de la clase de filosofía, una actividad en equipo. Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy y Applejack hacen equipo, han movido sus pupitres para quedar juntas en un pequeño círculo. Identificar las cuatro virtudes que Platón resaltó, todo ejemplificado en películas que los alumnos hayan visto. La pelirroja y la amante de los animales van mencionando las películas, comentando entre ellas qué virtud y Sunset lo escribe en la libreta. Applejack está lejana de esa actividad, escucha el hablar de sus amigas, pero es un sonido de fondo sin interés. Ella sigue garabateando, un par de figuras sin sentido. Hay una sensación que la entretiene, ese extraño deseo de querer hablar con Trixie Lulamoon.

"¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué clase le toca? Ella ha de ver películas, ¿de qué tipo le gustarán? ¿Irá muy seguido al cine? ¿Con quién irá al cine? ¿Con esas chicas que tiene de amigas? Imagino que sí. ¿Qué hará ella después de clases? Quizás se la pase con lo de las cartas, parece que eso le apasiona mucho, ¿por qué? ¿desde cuándo? ¿tendrá algún truco de magia favorito? ¿Admirara a algún mago? ¿Ella…?"

-No te preocupes, puedes ayudarnos cuando quieras, ¿eh? – es la voz de Sunset que rompe todas aquellas cadenas de dudas. La vaquera deja de garabatear, un poco avergonzada decide participar en la actividad. Si uno pudiera observar los garabatos que ha hecho, descubriríamos una figura conocida, esa varita mágica que adornan la parte de atrás de una baraja.

[][][]

La campana suena anunciando la segunda clase. Lulamoon abre su casillero, un par de libros, guarda su sombrero y de inmediato cierra la puerta.

¿Quién creería que estaría al frente del programa de Tutorías? Aunque era obvio, ella es la mejor estudiante que esta escuelucha ha tenido, en un par de meses sacará al programa del basurero donde está y así todos se darán cuenta de su grandiosidad.

-¡Trix! – gritan y un abrazo por la espalda. Es Muffins quien la ha saludado y la abraza fuertemente. La maga quiere zafarse en un afán por conseguir aire - ¡Me siento tan feliz! ¡Feliz! ¡Feliz! ¡Feliz! Bright ya me contó todo, ¡juntos salvarán Tutorías! –

-S-Sí...- pronuncia la maga con dificultad – Su-su-e-e-elta-tame –

Muffins obedece, Lulamoon respira, sus pulmones vuelven a funcionar.

-¿Quieres más café? – pregunta la chica despistada.

-No. Trixie está más despierta – dice la maga al acomodarse un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Yeiii – expresa la amiga - ¿y cómo le harán para salvar Tutorías? –

La ilusionista cruza sus brazos, respinga su nariz, todo en una pose de gran líder.

-No tenemos ni la menor idea -pronuncia la maga con gran seguridad.

Muffins queda desconcertada, como dos chicos tan inteligentes no pueden tener ni idea de qué hacer. Ha de ser muy difícil para ellos y necesitan toda la ayuda posible, es lo que idea la despistada.

-¡Quiero ayudar! – expresa Ditzy. La maga dibuja una ligera sonrisa.

-Bien. Trixie acepta tu ayuda, para que todos vean, cuan benevolente soy – comenta la ilusionista. Muffin da pequeños aplausos de entusiasmo.

-AJ sí que nos ayuda, hay que decirle – dice la chica despistada al terminar de aplaudir

-Bright hablará con ella – comenta la maga, tratando de guardar su nerviosismo por la mención de la vaquera.

-Mejor le decimos de una vez, ahí viene – dice Ditzy - ¡Hola AJ! –

La maga siente como se le va el alma.

-¡Hola chic…!- piensa saludar la rubia que llega a los casilleros junto con Rainbow Dash

-¡Me tengo que ir! – dice en voz alta Trixie saliendo disparada de ahí y sin voltear a ver a la vaquera.

Applejack y Ditzy Doo se miran entre sí extrañadas por la reacción de la maga.

-Es muy veloz – dice la deportista – aunque no tanto como yo – termina de decir al abrir su casillero.

La rubia no se quita de la mente que la maga está actuando muy rara, más de lo normal, ¿Qué estará pasando?

-¿Cómo les va? – hace conversación Muffins

-Genial -responde la peliarcoiris con cortesía deinsteresada

-Muy bien – comenta la rubia - ¿y a ti? –

-¡Este día es increíble! Me acabo de enterar que…-

-Oh, antes Muffins – interrumpe la vaquera – tengo una sorpresa para ti – acto seguido abre su casillero para sacar una caja de cartón cuyo aroma delata el contenido.

-¡Muffins! – grita emocionada Ditzy al tomar la caja, la destapa velozmente -¡Muffins de manzana! – confirma

-Lo prometido es deuda – dice la rubia

-¡Hey! Los famosos muffins – dice la deportista – se ven deliciosos – comenta mientras acerca su mano para tomar uno, sin embargo Ditzy cierra la tapa en un santiamén.

-ÑO- dice la despistada y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Applejack se da media vuelta y corre con sus amados muffins. La rubia se ríe y la peliarcoiris tuerce la boca.

-Qué amiguitas tan groseras tienes – habla la deportista al cerrar su casillero.

-Sí, algunas son así – dice la vaquera dándole una mirada fija a Rainbow Dash

-Sigue oliendo a manzana – olfatea la peliarcoiris y con ello su mirada va al casillero de su amiga - ¿tienes más muffins? – pregunta con curiosidad

-No, únicamente galletas – comenta la rubia al sacar una bolsa con ellas.

-¡Dame! –

-Alto terroncito – dice la rubia – estas galletas son para alguien –

-¿Para quién? – pregunta la peliarcoiris

-Para Trixie –

[][][]

Lulamoon recupera el aliento, correr como caballo desbocado hasta el salón de clases roba el aire a cualquiera. En su pupitre vuelve a sentir sus pulmones, descanso por un instante. En esta clase no está Applejack, una hora sin la rubia a la vista.

"¿Por qué me pone tan nerviosa?", se cuestiona la maga. "Es la misma Applejack que conozco desde que entré aquí, esa odiosa niña buena, amiga de todos, tan amable que da nauseas, sólo es…"

Trixie detiene su mar de pensamientos, podría haber detestado la presencia de la rubia la semana pasada, pero ahora, Applejack…

"Es…¿qué es?"

[][][]

-¿Por qué le vas a regalar galletas? – cuestiona la deportista al sentarse en tu pupitre, Applejack se sienta en el de adelante.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunta Rarity que junto con Sunset Shimmer se sientan a los costados de la deportista.

-AJ le va a regalar galletas a Trixie. ¡A Trixie Lulamoon! – contesta la peliarcoiris

-¿Eso que tiene de malo? – ahora cuestiona la rubia

-¡Es Trixie! – recalca Rainbow Dash

-Para mí es una excelente idea – comenta la modista

-Una oferta de paz – agrega Sunset

-Sí, supongo – dice la vaquera

"¿Es una oferta de paz?". La vaquera no sabe con seguridad sí lo es, o sí es una acción de disculpa, simplemente le nació. Al preparar los muffins para Ditzy, sin darse cuenta, su mente se volcó en la maga, en su ausencia del castigo, en querer verla, las galletas le parecieron un ¿lindo detalle? Una manera de decir que…

"¿Me preocupo por ella?", se pregunta la vaquera al abrir su libreta.

[][][]

La hora del almuerzo ha llegado, todo el mundo se dirige a la cafetería, disfrutar de los alimentos, todos los jóvenes buscan despejar su mente y hacer los planes para el fin de semana, después de todo, ya es miércoles y el viernes se asoma con esperanza para la fiesta.

Trixie llega a la mesa de sus amigas, con gran petulancia levanta su capa para sentarse. Sus amigas la miran junto con aquella pequeña bolsa de papel estraza que indica que trajo su propio almuerzo. La rubia observa desde la fila de compra del almuerzo, con bandeja vacía en una mano y en la otra con la bolsa de galletas.

"Debo aprovechar ahora", planea romper filas, pero se detiene al ver a Grippy llamando a Trixie, la cual de inmediato toma su bolsa del almuerzo y sale con el conserje. Lo más seguro es que él le exigirá una explicación por su ausencia.

"¿Por qué Trixie se comportó así?", es la duda que la ha asaltado desde ayer. Quizás la presionó mucho con el asunto de Bright, la maga parece ser de las personas que son individualistas, que le desagrada ser dirigida.

La fila camina más rápido de lo que la rubia pensaba, tomar sus alimentos junto con sus pensamientos sobre la maga.

"Quizás me ha estado evitando, no ha de querer hablar sobre Bright Idea", se convence a sí misma la vaquera al salir de la fila y dirigirse a la mesa con las Rainbooms.

-¿Aprovecharás la hora del almuerzo para darle las galletas? – pregunta Fluttershy que ya se encuentra sentada en la mesa disfrutando de su almuerzo vegano.

-Aún no – responde la vaquera al sentarse a lado de la modista y quedando frente a la amante de los animales y la deportista – No está aquí –

Pinkie, sentada a lado de Rarity, se levanta sobre la silla, con una pierna en la mesa, agudizando la vista como si fuera un navegante buscando nuevas tierras.

-No, nadita de ella – dice la fiestera que en un brinco vuelve a sentarse.

-Entonces puedes compartir con alguien más las galletas – dice la deportista al mismo momento que quiere tomar las galletas, pero Applejack se las quita de frente de inmediato.

-Alto toro, eso no es tuyo –

La peliarcoiris refunfuña y molesta muerde una pera.

La vaquera contempla la bolsita de galletas. No tenía planeado prepararlas, fue algo, ¿impulsivo? Como si sintiera un deseo de complacer, por un instante imagino que con eso le sacaría una sonrisa a la ilusionista, ¿por qué? Le ha cocinado a muchas personas, a sus familiares, amigos, compañeros, sin embargo, con Trixie, se siente ¿incomparable? ¿Por qué es una nueva sensación? Es una compañera de escuela, ¿será por todo lo que ha ocurrido con ella? Ella es…

"Diferente" "¿Por qué? Es sólo Trixie"

Y dos chicharos pegan en la nariz de la vaquera que de inmediato levanta su mirada buscando el origen de eso. Se topa con Sunset Shimmer y Rainbow Dash que ocultar una risa burlona, delatando que es la culpable. La maga expresa una gran sonrisa, decide hacer a un lado los chicharos y comenzar a comer.

Plática tras plática se vive la hora del almuerzo, las Rainbooms platican de todo, desde la clase, los chicos y lo cotidiano. Una conversación que las amigas disfrutan y anhelan en toda ocasión. Y así, palabra a palabra se llega a la mitad de la hora del almuerzo. Los alimentos se han terminado, la charla es lo que sigue en el ambiente. A pesar de que la plática con sus amigas es genial, algo le falta a la vaquera, algo que únicamente ocurrirá cuando hable con la maga.

-Iré a caminar – dice la rubia al levantarse y tomar su bandeja vacía. Sus amigas se despiden, dejando fluir el momento.

Dejar la bandeja, pensar en dónde estará la maga. Lo más práctico es preguntarles a sus amigas. La vaquera se acerca a la mesa donde están Lavender Lace y Fuchsia Blush.

-Hola – saluda amablemente la rubia. Las chicas interrumpen su plática, es la rareza de que una Rainboom las salude, sobre todo porque en el escenario son enemigos mortales, o al menos eso piensan.

-Hola – dice Lavender, la única en responder.

-¿Saben donde está Trixie? – pregunta nerviosa la vaquera mientas pasa la palma de su mano por su cuello, la típica señal de que la rubia está apenada.

-No – responde Fuchsia- mando un mensaje diciendo que comería su almuerzo afuera –

-Ah – dice la rubia – bueno, gracias – se despide la chica para de inmediato salir de la cafetería.

Lavender y Fuchsia se dan una mirada de extrañeza, que Applejack busque a la ilusionista, sin duda es raro.

[][][]

Los jardines, esa máquina que siempre tiene galletas, el salón de música, en ningún sitio aparece y no tarda en que la hora del almuerzo termine. Después de dar una revisada al perfil de la maga en el foro de la escuela y revisar los grupos de whatsapp en su móvil, no da con su celular, debería pedírselo cuando hable con ella.

Lo mejor será esperarla en su casillero, o, ¡¿por qué no lo pensó antes?! Muffins ha de saber dónde está ella. Un minuto, y como una revelación…

-¡El almacén! ¡Ella debe estar ahí! –

La vaquera se dirige tan rápido como puede a ese viejo almacén de Teatro. La puerta cerrada ante ella, toca un par de veces, no hay respuesta, sutilmente mueve la manija con la esperanza de que esté abierto, pero la llave está puesta. Nuevamente toca insistiendo.

-¿Trixie estás ahí? – pronuncia la vaquera. Toque a toque, esperanzada de verla, de hablar con ella, de llenar este vacío que parece que sólo hablar con la ilusionista llenará. Insistencia, el golpeteo, alcanzarla con un sonido.

La puerta se abre bruscamente, es Trixie que con expresión obvia de fastidio sale cerrando detrás de si la puerta.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! – expresa enojada la maga

La vaquera la contempla, a pesar de ese rostro de disgusto, a pesar de su cabello suavemente despeinado, aun con todo eso, ella se siente feliz de verla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? Tocabas como desesperada – dice la ilusionista que sigue desviando su mirada. Su molestia la hizo olvidar que no quería ver a la maga de frente.

Ese silencio característico las vuelve a rodear, la vaquera realmente no sabe que pronunciar, pareciera que es suficiente con verla. La ilusionista no sabe qué decir y quiere huir de ahí. Ambas no pueden creer lo que sienten.

-Yo -pronuncia la rubia con valor – te traje…esto- le muestra la bolsa de galletas.

La ilusionista mira asombrada

"¿Galletas?"

-¿Me estás chantajeando? – pregunta la ilusionista

-¿Eh? –

-Por todo eso de Bright, ¿me vas a comprar con galletas? –

-¿Qué? No, yo las hice…-

-Olvídalo – dice la maga – guárdate tus cosas de cam…¡de campesina! – la rubia se hace unos pasos hacia atrás -¿Por qué me vienes a buscar? ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? –

-Bueno…porque somos amigas – responde la vaquera

-¿Amigas? – levanta la ceja de la maga - ¿Amigas? ¡Olvídalo! ¡No somos amigas! Estamos obligadas a convivir más, pero eso no significa que lo seamos – la rubia da nuevamente un paso hacia atrás – No tienes que ser amable con todos…es… ¡es odioso! ¡Tú eres odiosa! ¡Quédate con tus cochinas galletas! No me interesa ser amiga de una campesina como tú – la maga sujeta su capa, abriéndose paso se aleja de ahí. Applejack realmente no sabe qué hacer, una desilusión vive en ella, esa sonrisa que creyó que existiría se volvió…una molestia.

[][][]

Rainbow Dash entra al salón, mira a la vaquera sentada en su pupitre, con la mirada clavada en su libreta, su mano en puño toca su mejilla y el codo en la tabla la sostiene. Parece meditativa, más de lo común.

-AJ – dice la deportista – te perdiste de ver a Pinkie sacando leche por la nariz, pensamos que hasta la sacaría por los oídos – ríe un poco la joven. La rubia sonríe por compromiso. La deportista esperará hasta que la vaquera se sienta con más entusiasmo. Se sienta en el pupitre de a lado, prepara su cuaderno. Apenas lo pone cuando encima de éste caen la bolsa de galletas.

-Puedes comértelas – pronuncia la vaquera aun con el puño en la mejilla. La deportista se siente confundida, hacía un rato la rubia defendía a muerte esa bolsa y ahora, la deja ir como si nada. Sea lo que sea, no desaprovechará esta oportunidad de comida gratis.

[][][]

El lapso de Tutorías camina lento y tedioso. Bright presenta a los nuevos integrantes, los hermanos Diamond, que, por diferentes razones, están inscritos. Fido, el hermano mayor, que van en el mismo grado que Muffins; Rover, el hermano de en medio, que va en el mismo grado que Applejack, Trixie y Bright; por último, Spot, el menor, que va en el mismo grado que New Leaf.

Así se conforma el nuevo equipo de Tutorías, tan disparejo que podría funcionar, medita Bright. Nuevamente el profesor Whooves se ha ausentado de su obligación, esta vez sin dar un aviso previo. El joven estudioso ha decidido tomar las riendas y asignar tutores.

Él, Trixie y Rover serán tutores, éste último ante la sorpresa de la vaquera. Nunca había notado que Rover fuera un buen estudiante, eso le hace meditar qué tanto conoce a sus compañeros.

Por último el joven menciona quienes serán sus tutorados.

Él estará con Ditzy Doo y Fido; Rover con New Leaf y Trixie con Applejack. Las dos chicas quisieran intervenir y negarse, pero, su orgullo las detiene, cada una es lo suficiente madura para soportarse.

La dinámica de Tutorías sigue tediosa, al menos para Applejack, que de manera neutral habla con Trixie y quien de manera desinteresada sigue su charla. Las dos fingiendo ser desconocidas.

Sin un pestañeo, el tiempo termina. Todos se retiran. Fido con algunos piropos a Trixie que encienden el tedio de la vaquera y que al instante oculta porque la maga es una "desconocida".

Cada una se va por su parte, cada una va a su realidad cotidiana. El camino a casa, paisajes diferentes, actividades distintas, visiones desiguales pero un mismo sentimiento.

[][][]

La camioneta roja se detiene en el porche de los Apple's. Los hermanos bajan de ésta, cada uno regresando de clases y actividades. La abuela Smith los recibe con abrazos y cariño, preguntándoles por su día, cada hermano charla, comparte entre sí. Un par de bromas por parte de Applebloom, unos consejos que sugiere la vaquera y el silencio característico de Big Mac.

El cielo anuncia pronto la lluvia, muy temprano para la rubia que mira el reloj marcando las 4pm. La abuela también mira el cielo oscuro, decide apresurar las entregas de sidra en las tiendas cercanas. Big Mac y Applebloom la ayudarán, mientras tanto Applejack preparará la comida. Cada hermano acepta su responsabilidad.

La vaquera mira salir la camioneta azul, otra camioneta indicada para la carga, manejada por su hermano mayor. Se despide de ellos desde la puerta de la casa.

Se dirige a la cocina, un mandil de color crema. Revisar estanterías, una hojeada al recetario, detenerse un momento en las recetas de galletas.

"¿Le habrían gustado?" y en un instante la vaquera quisiera saber más de Trixie. Desde aquello que la apasiona hasta lo que entristece, poderla conocer en todo instante y sentir. Una curiosidad que la lleva a imaginar la vida de la maga fuera de la escuela, de adivinar qué le podría sacar una sonrisa, lo que….cierra el recetario. Trixie es una compañera más, nadie sin importancia, alguien con quien pasará su castigo, es todo, y a esa idea, debe aferrarse.

[][][]

La maga baja del autobús, un par de cuadras a caminar para llegar a su casa. El cielo dibuja nubes negras, lloverá temprano, deduce la maga, lo mejor será apresurarse a casa. Se acomoda su capa, esa hecha por su abuela, perfecta para la intemperie e incluso una buena opción para protegerse de la lluvia y el frío.

Llega a su casa, abre la puerta. Aquella sala de blancos y grises, casi intachable y perfecta, pero a la vez tan vacía. Un par de adornos y retratos, la única fotografía familiar colgada por arriba de la chimenea. Una casa que la sensación que genera es de vacío.

La maga llama a su abuela, una nota el refrigerador, una visita rápida a una vecina. La ilusionista sube a su cuarto, avienta la mochila sobre la silla del escritorio, deja su capa en el respaldo de la silla y se deja caer en su cama. Todo se ha vuelto una habitación vacía.

Alejar a Applejack, es lo mejor, ¿no? Ella representa algo que no puede comprender, algo que la pone nerviosa, algo que…no quiere enfrentar. No está huyendo, quiere convencerse, cada uno elige sus batallas, pero, ¿es una batalla? ¿qué la hace enfrentar la rubia?

 _"No somos amigas"_ , recuerda sus palabras las maga. Quizás en la mirada de Applejack había, ¿desilusión? No son nada en realidad, sólo dos desconocidas que van a la misma escuela. Ella no sabe nada de la vaquera y la rubia no sabe nada de ella, ¿eso debería cambiar? ¿Acaso quiere que la joven Apple la conozca? ¿Por qué? Es absurdo.

Se levanta de la cama, una sesión de Cardistry le ayudará a quitar pensamientos tontos. Tomará las cartas de la mesa de su escritorio e inevitablemente se percata de todas las cajas de barajas, diferentes figuras, diseños, todo regalo de la vaquera. La maga se niega a tocar las cartas.

-Applejack – pronuncia la chica

Ya no lo soporta, no lo puede negar, su corazón lo sabe, tiene que arreglas las cosas con la rubia. No estará en paz hasta hacerlo. Se pone de nuevo su capa, toma todas las cajas de baraja y las pone en una bolsa de plástico.

Hablará con ella, baja las escaleras, sea lo que sea, no está en paz alejando a Applejack de ella. Lo que desea realmente es…su amistad.

[][][]

Bright Idea se encuentra sentado en la mesa del comedor, revisando la guía de materias de Ditzy y Fido, aunque ellos vayan un semestre más arriba, el joven estudioso se siente capacitado para ayudarlos a su mejorar su promedio, de todos los chicos de Tutorías son los que tienen las calificaciones por el suelo. Sigue concentrado en su labor hasta que siente su celular vibrar. En este se marca un nuevo número agregado, el de Trixie Lulamoon.

-¿Diga? –contesta él

-¿Bright? Necesito un favor – se escucha decir al otro lado de la bocina

-Dime, ¿qué necesitas? –

-¿Conoces la dirección de la casa de Applejack? –

-¿Qué? – pregunta el chico

-Si sabes dónde vive, dime –

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? – incide él

-No te importa –

-¿Y así quieres que te ayude?- dice el chico

-¡Óyeme cretino! Te estoy ayudando sin pedirte ninguna explicación – expresa ella

Bright guarda silencio, sería tan sencillo colgarle, pero, ahora es su aliada

-Está bien, te ayudo. Dame unos momentos y te mando la dirección por mensaje-

-Gracias – escucha decir el chico en el otro lado de la bocina.

[][][]

Una casa de un piso, quizás sea más amplia al fondo. Un garaje alto donde podría caber 5 camionetas y que su arquitectura da la impresión de ser un viejo granero. Trixie se encuentra frente a la casa, amplia y sencilla en una sola combinación.

"Con que esta es su casa", dice la ilusionista. Ella realmente esperaba algo más ¿ostentoso? ¿Una casa tapizada de billetes de 100 dólares? A lo mejor los Apple's no tienen tanto dinero como todo el mundo dice, su casa es muy, común.

La joven se aproxima a la puerta de entrada, armándose de valor. Está ahí, en la madriguera de la campesina, a alcance de lo que sea. Traga saliva, respira profundamente y toca el timbre. No hay respuesta, deja pasar unos momentos, vuelve a tocar el timbre. Empieza a contar hasta el 20, dando tiempo a una respuesta, aún nada. Una última vez toca el timbre y nada ocurre.

"Debe ser una señal", se dice la maga al dar la espalda a la puerta y alejarse. Apenas un par de pasos cuando escucha que se abre la puerta, un miedo la invade, no se volteara, sólo comienza a caminar más rápido.

-¿Trixie? -es la voz de la rubia. La maga decide que correr es una gran opción. Apenas trota un poco y percibe que alguien va detrás de ella, seguro es la vaquera. La maga quiere seguir corriendo, pero eso es…huir

"No", se detiene apenas un poco delante de la casa.

-¿Trixie, qué pasa? – vuelve a preguntar la rubia. La maga se voltea y la contempla.

Aquella chica de tez clara, con algunas pecas en su rostro, su cabello rubio que baja suavemente por sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda. Los ojos verdes, profundos y dulces que la observan. Ese mandil color crema que la hacen ver más tierna.

-Y-yo, es que, yo, tú, es que, no soy buena en esto, pero tú sí. Y los demás piensan que yo no lo soy, pero tampoco es que me importe y la verdad es que…- dice la maga - ¡la verdad es que tu culpa! –

-¿Qué? No te entiendo nada de nada – responde la rubia ante esa incoherencia de palabras

La maga sólo se pone más tensa, debió seguir corriendo, si tan sólo la tierra se abriera justo debajo de sus pies.

-Tranquila – escucha decir al sentir una mano sobre sus hombros – la maga mira más de cerca a la vaquera, ese nerviosismo, su sonrisa, el nerviosismo, su mirada, el nerviosismo – intenta decírmelo de nuevo – la sonrisa más cálida. La maga se siente arrinconada por tal calidez, podría escapar, podría alejarla por siempre de su vida, pero, ¿qué la detiene? ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué no quiere detenerla?

-L-Lo siento -dice la maga – discúlpame por todo lo que dije en el almacén. No eres una campesina –

La rubia dibuja más su sonrisa.

-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas – dice la vaquera – vamos a la casa. Hace frío aquí afuera –

Las rubia encamina a Trixie hacia la entrada, invitándola a pasar primero. La ilusionista entra a aquella sala, repleta de fotos familiares y cuantos recuerdos de mil sitios. Tan diferente, un pedacito de cada Apple está en esa sala, atiborrada y a la vez tan acogedora.

-Siéntate donde desees – dice la vaquera al cerrar la puerta principal - ¿quieres algo de tomar? –

-No – dice la maga mientras toma asiento.

Nunca había estado en la casa de alguien más, sólo en la de una de sus amigas, aunque no había pasado del garaje y la cocina. Visitar la casa de otra persona le parece una nueva experiencia y diferente por ser la de Applejack.

"Se siente tan bien".

La vaquera se sienta a su lado, la maga no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme? – pregunta la rubia

-Lo que dije en el almacén - dice la maga al agachar un poco su rostro – lamento haber dicho eso. No soy buena en esto de "hacer amigos", así que, no es común que la gente sea amable conmigo y más en esa escuela llena de cretinos –

-Seguro que te sería más fácil hacer amigos si cambiaras un poco tu actitud – comenta la rubia con la ceja levantada

-¡Ja! Mi actitud está bien, el problema son los demás que no comprenden – expresa la ilusionista

La vaquera sigue sin bajar su ceja.

-Quiero pedirte algo – dice la maga y al momento saca todas las cajas de baraja, poniéndolas en esa mesa que está al centro de la sala. La rubia se da cuenta que son las cartas que ella le regaló– elige una – comenta la maga

La rubia la ve con dudas

-Elige una baraja, la que más te guste –

-¿Por qué necesitas que elija una terroncito? –

-En un par de meses tendré una competencia de Cardistry y deseo usar únicamente una baraja. Quiero que tú la elijas, porque así, esa baraja será especial para mí – y la maga siente un sonrojo en su rostro

La rubia también se sonroja, ¿tener ese honor?

-Con gusto – dice la rubia.

La vaquera revisa una a una las cajas, viendo el diseño, llevando a cabo una tarea meticulosa, como cuando se tiene un gran encargo. Después de revisarlas una por una, las mira en conjunto, es notorio que medita cuál escoger.

-Ésta – dice al tomar la caja y ofrecérsela a la maga. El diseño es sencillo y lindo, un color azul que en gariboleado muestran estrellas que forman la constelación de la Osa Menor.

-Muy linda – comenta la ilusionista y ambas chicas sonríen para cada una.

El sonido del reloj cucú indica las 6:00 pm.

-Es tarde, ya me tengo que ir – comenta la maga para ponerse a guardar el resto de las cajas en la bolsa de plástico – tengo que irme a casa –

-Te doy un aventón a tu casa – dice la rubia al ponerse de pie y quitarse el mandil para guardarlo en la cocina.

-No te preocupes, puedo irme sola – dice la maga

-Tengo que salir de todos modos, faltan cosas por comprar para la cena –

Las dos intercambian una mirada tímida; la maga siente la amabilidad de la vaquera y la rubia percibe la cohibición de la ilusionista.

-Iré a encender la camioneta – comenta la vaquera al regalar una sonrisa. Se pone una chamarra café que tiene el perchero cerca de la puerta. Toma un paraguas y se lo ofrece a la maga, ésta lo toma cautelosa sin dejar de ver el rostro de la vaquera, esa luz que su sonrisa emite, esa calidez, piensa al tener el paraguas en su mano.

Las gotas de lluvia caen lentamente sobre la ciudad pero momento a momento la lluvia aumenta su velocidad, volviéndose una caída constante. Las personas corren por las calles buscando refugio. Algunos autos circulan por la calle principal, entre ellos una camioneta roja donde abordo van Applejack y Trixie. El sonido de las gotas cayendo sobre el parabrisas es la melodía que envuelve a las chicas. Cada una con la mirada al frente, un reojo de vez en cuando, cada una es consciente de la existencia de la otra, del instante que comparten, esa conciencia les genera una incomodidad extraña, pero a la vez, agradable de sentir porque saben que están ahí.

La maga mantiene su mirada sobre aquella lluvia, no esperaba un clima así. Últimamente hay cosas que han llegado de sorpresa, como ahora, compartir un mismo espacio con Applejack, estar al lado de la vaquera en su camioneta, ¿quién lo diría?

Un semáforo en rojo, la camioneta se detiene. El agua cae sobre el parabrisa, como una pequeña cascada de adorno. La rubia mira de reojo a la ilusionista que parece muy lejana de ella. No han dicho palabra alguna. Una disculpa espontanea, un suceso que ya le parece tan distante, cuando realmente sólo ha pasado unos 20 minutos. ¿Por qué guardan silencio ahora?

La vaquera lleva sus ojos a la ventanilla de su lado. La entrada de un callejón, apenas unos contenedores de basura, un poste lleno de publicidades.

"¿Qué hay ahí?", pregunta curiosa la rubia. Entrecierra sus ojos con afán de descubrirlo, es difícil reconocerlo entre la cortina de lluvia. Al fin logra verlo, la luz verde se ilumina, la vaquera no lo duda ni un instante. Es imposible para ella irse sabiéndolo.

La camioneta avanza apenas un poco, el vehículo se orilla a la acera lo más pronto posible.

-Trixie – pronuncia la vaquera mientras detiene la camioneta – espérame unos momentos por favor. Vuelvo enseguida – la chica baja del vehículo

La ilusionista no entiende. ¿Las compras? Es posible. Su mirada al frente, la lluvia cayendo, el sonido de las gotas, el paisaje borroso. Mira por su ventanilla, ¿caminar bajo este clima? Contempla la sombrilla que está a su lado. Seguro que la rubia se empapara. El sonido de la lluvia, el silencio, su ausencia, sólo hay que esperar. El sonido de la lluvia, su ausencia, ¿por qué se impacienta? ¿Prisa por llegar a casa? Su ausencia…

"¿Qué hará?", medita la maga. Le parece que está parada no fue planeada. ¿Sucede algo? El sonido de la lluvia. "¿Necesitará ayuda? ¡Bah! Sólo es cargar comestibles", la maga mira nuevamente el paraguas. "No ha de tardar", su ausencia…la maga se cruza de brazos, el sonido de la lluvia. "No necesita ayuda" El espacio vacío, su ausencia… Un gran suspiro, toma el paraguas y baja de la camioneta.

Al bajar de la camioneta utiliza de inmediato la sombrilla. Una lluvia constante empapa a la ciudad. Casi no hay nadie en la calle, la vaquera debe andar cerca. ¿Habrá ingresado a algún local? La busca con la mirada, esa leve ráfaga de lluvia que parece distorsionar el paisaje, un poco más adelante, al inicio de un callejón, ve una figura de espalda, en cuclillas, se trata de Applejack.

La ilusionista camina curiosa hacia ella, ¿qué es lo que hace? Se acerca lentamente y en cada paso escucha a la vaquera decir:

-Tranquilos, no les haré daño. Están empapados, pobrecitos – dice la rubia de manera maternal.

La maga se acerca cautelosa, no quiere espantar a nadie. Oye a lo lejos unos chillidos, varios, quejidos tenues. Poco a poco percibe que la vaquera ha sacado su móvil y lo pone en su oído.

-Hola Fluttershy, ¿estás en el refugio? ¡Me da gusto! Encontré a unos cachorritos…sí, estaban en una bolsa, creo que llevan unos días abandonados…-

"¿Cachorros? ¿Se detuvo por unos cachorros?", reflexiona Lulamoon.

-Sí, los llevaré para allá en cuanto pueda – expresa la rubia - ¡Gracias terroncito! – corta la llamada. Al instante, la rubia se quita su chamarra para envolver a los cachorritos.

-Todo estará bien peluditos, ya no pasarán frío – dice la vaquera mientras acomoda a los perritos en su chamarra para después acercarlos a su regazo, son cuatro cachorritos, todos de color negro.

Applejack se pone de pie, los abriga bien. Los llevará después de dejar a Trixie. Acomoda la chamarra, haciendo lo posible para que la lluvia no los moje más aunque la vaquera ya está empapada.

La ilusionista contempla la escena en silencio. Aquella chica de ojos verdes, de dulce sonrisa, protegiendo a aquellos cachorros desamparados. Esa es su fortaleza, esa amabilidad, esa nobleza. ¿Eso ven todos de ella? ¿Se dan cuenta de aquella calidez que da su sonrisa? ¿Todos se ponen nerviosos ante ella? ¿Todos se sienten conmovidos por sus acciones? ¿Todos son capaces de verla como ella lo hace ahora?

La vaquera da una imagen de rudeza, de ser tosca, pero, esa no es su esencia. Trixie puede jurar que esta es la verdadera Applejack, esa chica dulce, capaz de abrigarte con un abrazo, capaz de mover el corazón de las personas. Sus ojos, llenos de esa ternura, esa amabilidad que sólo puede ser llamada como…

-Jackie – escucha pronuncia decir la rubia. Applejack voltea. La maga está ahí, de pie, atónita, esa expresión que tienen las personas ante un hermoso paisaje.

-¿Qué? –

-Jackie – dice la maga – así deberían decirte de cariño – quiere expresar la ilusionista como algo sin importancia.

La vaquera guarda silencio.

"Jackie", piensa la rubia. Nadie antes la había llamado así, con ese nombre tan, delicado y a la vez tan enérgico

-Me gusta – expresa la vaquera.

La sonrisa de la ilusionista se dibuja mucho más, una emoción la invade.

"¡Le gusta!", quisiera gritar Lulamoon

-Te dije que te daría un mejor apodo – comenta la maga al acercarse a la rubia. La vaquera regala su más dulce sonrisa. La ilusionista ve a esta chica de ojos verdes, con el cabello húmedo, protegiendo a unos cachorritos indefensos.

"¿Quién te protege a ti?", quiere preguntar la ilusionista.

La maga comparte su sombrilla con la vaquera, evitando que siga bajo aquella lluvia. La rubia se extraña ante ese gesto amable.

-Gracias – dice afectuosamente Applejack. La maga sonríe más.

-Eres muy afortunada de que seamos amigas, Jackie –


	19. ¿Diferente?

La lluvia ha cesado, la ciudad lentamente vuelve a llenarse de vida, a pesar de que la noche inicia su reinado. Los pocos rayos de luz del sol caen vencidos ante la luz artificial. Charcos en la calle, paraguas cerrados, una bocanada de aire fresco y el andar de una camioneta.

Fluttershy lo contempla el resurgimiento desde las puertas de cristal del refugio de animales, hoy ha sido un día espectacular, nuevas donaciones y tres perritos adoptados durante su guardia, ha dado un granito más a una buena causa.

La chica respira satisfecha y vuelve al escritorio de la recepción, en un rato más el refugio cerrará y tiene que asegurarse que papeles y animalitos estén en orden.

Las puertas de vidrio se abren,

-Sigo sin entender como el profesor Whooves tiene empleo, hasta la mesa de la biblioteca hace más cosas que él – comenta Trixie Lulamoon que cierra el paraguas y se adentra deteniendo una de las puertas de cristal.

-Sí, al menos la mesa nos apoya– responde Applejack al entrar, quien abraza para si su chamarra con los cachorritos.

\- Muy cierto – agrega la maga y ambas chicas ríen.

Fluttershy queda admirada ante la entrada de ellas dos, pero aún más ante la risa de su amiga vaquera, ella podría jurar que hacía semanas que no la veía sonreír de esa manera.

-Oh Applejack, no te esperaba hoy – interrumpe la amante de los animales.

-Fluttershy, me alegra que aún andes aquí, disculpa por llegar de improviso, es que me encontré a estas dulzuras – dice la vaquera mientras muestra a los cachorritos que están somnolientos.

-Cielos, pobrecitos – la chica tímida toma la chamarra con los animalitos– será mejor que los lleve de inmediato con el doctor. Vuelvo en un momento – entra por una puerta al costado.

\- Espero que estén bien – pronuncia en voz baja la maga.

\- Lo estarán – responde la vaquera ante la sorpresa de su nueva amiga. Las dos chicas sonríen entre sí.

\- Fue…muy amable que recogieras a los cachorritos. Espero que el cretino que los haya abandonado le caiga un rayo – dice la maga.

\- Pues no un rayo, pero sí que se merece un castigo, como una patada de mula en el estómago –

\- ¿Patada de mula? ¿Qué castigo es eso? Es ridículo -, reflexiona Lulamoon ante la campirana frase.

\- Y que le caiga un rayo no es nada ridículo –

\- Por supuesto que no, es más probable que le caiga un rayo en la ciudad a que una mula lo patee-

\- Pues es más fácil que ocurra lo de la mula-

\- Claro que no, Jackie –

"Jackie", piensa la vaquera. La forma en que lo dice, lo que le hace sentir es… "¿diferente? ¿por qué me hace sentir así?".

Las puertas se abren, las chicas curiosas voltean, es Rainbow Dash quien carga un par de bolsas de croquetas.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – dice la rockera mientras cierra la puerta con el pie y trata de acomodarse las bolsas

\- Déjame ayudarte con eso – dice la vaquera mientras toma unas bolsas

\- Vaya Trixie, viniste al refugio para ver quién te adopta – dice la peliarcoiris al soltar una risilla

\- ¡Rainbow! – la regaña la rubia

\- Por favor Rainbow Dash, ni que fuera un animal como tú –

\- ¡Trixie! – regaña nuevamente la vaquera

Lulamoon y Dash intercambian miradas, esas que a kilómetros denotan desagrado una de la otra.

\- Quietas las dos – agrega la amiga rubia, las enemigas sólo tuercen la boca, una tregua temporal se ha dictado.

Fluttershy sale ante el campal ambiente.

\- Hola Rainbow –

\- Ah, hola Shy, traje las croquetas –

\- Muchas gracias, es muy amable que el equipo de soccer ayude al refugio con esto –

\- Cuando quieras, ¿dónde hay que ponerlas? –

\- Por aquí – dice la chica timida abriendo la puerta. Applejack y Rainbow se encaminan. Trixie se queda de pie cruzando los brazos, a su impresión, no hay razón para seguirlas.

\- ¿Vienes Trixie? – comenta la vaquera al detenerse un momento. La ilusionista lo piensa y levanta los hombros accediendo a la invitación.

\- Yo que tú no entraba Lulamoon – dice la peliarcoiris – no vaya a ser que te confundan con una perr..-

\- ¡RAINBOW! – detiene la rubia.

[][][]

La brisa se desvanece, los rastros de la lluvia, charcos en la banqueta, la humedad que se guarda en las hojas de los árboles.

El profesor Whooves sorbe de su taza de café ignorando los restos majestuosos de la lluvia, esa pequeña ventana en su oficina no deja disfrutar del exterior que día tras día, él quiere desconocer. Los papeles sobre la mesa, los perfiles de los nuevos integrantes del programa de asesorías.

Un sorbo. Una nueva combinación. Nuevos integrantes. El orden cambia. Todo es diferente ahora. Sonríe. Sólo el cambio es necesario, pero a la vez, una misma sensación regresa.

El café se ha terminado. Un cigarrillo toma su lugar. Romper las reglas. Un profesor fumando en su oficina, estrictamente prohibido. Pero, ¿quién lo descubrirá? La escuela ya está cerrada, quedarse a dormir en su oficina, sí, ¿por qué no? No desea ir a ninguna otra parte.

El profesor Whooves observa el mar de papeles de su escritorio. Una nueva generación, jóvenes imprudentes, temerosos, aventureros, idiotas en potencia y con la esperanza usada como escudo. El humo escapa de sus labios. Se recuerda a sí mismo en los pasillos de la escuela. Un recuerdo de la juventud que lo lleva a los viejos casilleros de la preparatoria Canterlot, una escena del pasado, algo temporal, una sonrisa, un instante. Recordar a una chica tímida de labios rosas, seria, silenciosa, todos la ignoran, pero él es capaz de ver su belleza, su dulzura, esa chica que…

\- Era hermosa – pronuncia el maestro al soltar una bocanada de humo y así como el cigarrillo, se consumen los recuerdos en un presente donde ella ya no está.

[][][]

Las gotas de lluvia de amontonan en el piso de la ciudad. Algunas gotas se han desviado en la caído, reposan en el cristal de la ventana del cuarto de las hermanas Leaf.

El reloj indica apenas las 6:45 pm. Dos lámparas encendidas apenas, una a lado de la hermana mayor, Sweet Leaf, de largo pelo verde, está en su cama, texteando, donde letra a letra deja entrever su sonrisa. Frente a ella está la hermana menor, New, que mira las letras aparecer en aquella hoja blanca que muestra su computadora, palabra tras palabra que se transforma en el ensayo por entregar.

La hermana menor toma un respiro del ensayo, mira de reojo a su hermana.

"Ella, está realmente feliz", concluye New Leaf, es difícil ocultar su sonrisa. El tecleo del celular, esa conversación fascinante y desconocida que emociona el corazón de Sweet Leaf.

-¿Estás hablando de nuevo con Magical Card? – comenta la hermana menor

\- ¡Sí! Es taaan lindo– responde casi en cursilería

New solo mueve su cabeza ante la resignación de que su hermana mayor está enamorada de un chico de la Escuela de Cristal, los rivales de los WonderColts, pero esas cosas las evade el corazón, se justificaría. La chica sólo sigue con su ensayo, dejando a su hermana volar en su enamoramiento.

Es mejor regresar a su ensayo antes de que la fecha de entrega la ahorque, sólo un par de cientos de palabras más, sin embargo es dficil sacar contenido de la importancia del hierro en el cuerpo humano. Un respiro profundo para despejar la mente y sacar relleno textual, los dedos acarician las teclas, la chica cierra los ojos, unos instantes más de espera, las palabras surgen de su meditación, ¡lo tiene! Sólo es cuestión de escribir….

-¡No puedes ser! – escucha el estruendoso grito de su hermano mayor, abre los ojos en alerta y voltea toda su atención hacia Sweet.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? -

\- ¡Me invitó a salir! ¡Magical Card me invitó a salir! – grita eufórica Sweet mientras es poco lo que le falta para brincar sobre su cama como una niña

-¿Cuándo? –

-¡Este sábado! – contesta entusiasmada la hermana mayor para después gritar de emoción. New también grita con ella, compartiendo esa dicha que ocasiona el chico que te gusta.

Así se vive una tarde-noche más, en la cotidianidad de aquellas chicas, donde las gotas de lluvia son testigos.

[][][]

La lluvia ha cesado. Las calles mojadas, las llantas de los vehículos salpican el agua de los charcos, las personas vuelven a andar de nuevo, la ciudad renace. Fido Diamond observa ese renacer apoyado en un poste, un cigarrillo sin encender en la boca, juega con el encendedor, prender, apagar, matar el tiempo.

Su hermano menor tarda más de lo normal, ir a vaguear, quizás al billar, sólo matar el tiempo. ¿Dónde estará Spot?

Prender y apagar el encendedor, ¿dónde rayos está su hermano? Quizás ir a pasear por ahí sólo es lo mejor-

-¡Fido! – oye a lo lejos, es Spot quien llega corriendo.

-Ya te daba por perdido – contesta el hermano mayor

-Negocios por concluir – mientras muestra un fajo de billetes – Vamos al billar –

[][][]

Una amplia habitación, larga, algunas jaulas en cada lado y cada una con un perro o gato en su interior. Fluttershy ha terminado de servir los alimentos a los abandonados animalitos, Rainbow acomodando los costales con croquetas, Applejack limpiando un par de jaulas y Trixie únicamente de pie con los brazos cruzados como si fuese el capataz de una granja. Observa aquella habitación concluyendo que no aguantaría ser voluntaria en este sitio ni por una hora y más con el olor del lugar.

La ilusionista ve cuan concentradas están sus compañeras en sus actividades, tuerce la boca, ser "plebeyo" no va consigo. Se fija más en Applejack, quien se muestra natural ante este tipo de actividades, comportarse tan…servicial…¿por qué? No puede creer que alguien que tiene tanto dinero se comporte como un "sirviente".

Tampoco es que antes pensará sobre eso, bueno, realmente nunca le ha interesado saber de Applejack, pero si realmente ese chico decía la verdad, de que ella fuese tan acaudalada…¿qué hace aquí?

 _Ese mismo día en la tarde, en clases, las maniobras de Trixie por evitar a Applejack le despertaron uno de sus más queridos placeres, esas galletas de mantequilla, con suerte habrán surtido a la máquina expendedora así que será mejor aprovechar el cambio de clases._

 _La ilusionista se siente afortunada, nada detendrá su buen humor repentino, claro, excepto la situación de que no hay galletas de mantequilla._

 _-¡Por favor! ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie exige sus galletas! – pronuncia la maga ante la máquina como si fuera a obtener una respuesta._

 _\- Ya no habrá – y la obtiene de Spot Diamond que se acerca, por un lado._

 _\- ¿Qué? –_

 _\- ¿No supiste? El Consejo de la escuela las retiro, al parecer tienen gluten o no sé qué cosa química, de esas que te matan lentamente, aunque si me lo preguntas, todo en esta vida te mata poco a poco-_

 _-Imposible, ¿quiénes se creen para quitarlas? – comenta indignada la chica_

 _\- Supongo que se sienten los dueños de la escuela, por increíble que parezca, pues lo son – dice el chico. La ilusionista tuerce la boca, con sus manos extiende su capa, en un afán de retirarse pomposamente – yo puedo conseguirte las galletas – agrega Spot, deteniendo así la ceremonia de salida._

 _\- ¿Qué dijiste? –_

 _\- Sí, puedo conseguírtelas, de hecho tengo algunas en mi casillero, sólo te costara 3 dólares el paquete–_

 _-¡¿Tres dólares?! En la máquina costaban a un dólar –_

 _\- Sí, ¿verdad? Pero pimpón, dime, ¿las ves en la máquina? – comenta Spot mientras recarga su hombro derecho en un costado de la máquina._

 _\- Olvídalo cretino – responde ella – Trixie prefiere comprar otra cosa de la máquina antes de darte un centavo a ti –_

 _La chica busca entre las opciones, una barra de manzana, se ve apetitosa, la chica inserta las monedas y elige su opción, cae la barra y la toma, de inmediato abre la envoltura y da una mordida ante Spot, una muestra obvia de que ella no cedera._

 _\- Como quieras, no me das un centavo a mí que hago lo que puedo para sobrevivir, pero si le entregas tu dinero a Applejack que se pudre en billetes –_

 _La chica deja de masticar.._

 _\- ¿Qué balbuceas cretino? –_

 _\- Esa barra es de "Sweet Apple Acres", una de las marcas de Apple Ltd., la empresa de la familia de Applejack. ¿No estabas enterada? Ella heredará un imperio valuado en millones de dólares o a lo mejor hasta en billones – Trixie se traga el bocado._

 _\- Pero qué idiotez dices, Applejack no puede ser… Si tuviera tanto dinero no vendría a esta escuela, es más, ¡ni siquiera viviría en esta ciudad! – dice la maga_

 _\- No me creas pero…es la honesta verdad –_

Ahora que la ve trabajar, está muy tentada en preguntarle si es cierto, que es multimillonaria, ¿sus amigas sabrán de eso? Su casa no se ve elegante o cubierta de oro, tampoco la vaquera se comporta pedante o alzada, no hay algo que indique que tenga tanto dinero, esas actitudes de chica de alta clase van más con Rarity o incluso con Diamond Tiara, pero, ¿ella?

-¿Trixie?- habla la vaquera. La maga sale de sus pensamientos para toparse con la rubia que le extiende una escoba, una clara invitación a que ayude a limpiar.

-¿Quieres que Trixie limpie? – responde la ilusionista - ¡Ja! Me rehúso –

-Todas estamos ayudando a que ellos estén mejor – comenta la rubia mientras señala a unos perritos.

-Parece que no te es suficiente con limpiar toda la escuela, también vienes aquí a limpiar – comenta Lulamoon al cruzar sus brazos

\- ¿Limpian toda la escuela? – pregunta curiosa Fluttershy

\- Es parte de nuestro castigo – responde la vaquera

\- Tenemos que estar en la escuela a las seis de la mañana para limpiar, ¡como si Trixie fuera una esclava! Pero eso no es lo peor, hay que soportar a esos cretinos de los hermanos Diamond –

\- Los novios de Rarity – dice Rainbow entre una risilla – ¿también están castigados AJ? –

\- Sí, aunque creo que ellos ya lo estaban desde antes –

\- Esos cretinos se la viven castigados – comenta la ilusionista

\- No son cretinos, Trixie – comenta la rubia que le acerca más la escoba - ¿vas a ayudar?

-No – responde decidida – Trixie se va a casa, tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar en este lugar mugriento –

La rubia declina la escoba, la maga busca con la mirada la puerta de salida y en ese preciso instante, apenas a unos centímetros de dar con ella, ve a un lindo gatito, negro con pelaje blanco en el pecho, una mirada soberbia, un gato maravilloso. ¿Quién pudo dejar tan linda criatura abandonada? La maga se acerca a la jaula, se inclina un poco debido a que no está a la altura de la chica, el gato la contempla, curioso pero lejano a la vez.

\- Se llama Emperador – comenta la chica tímida.

Vaya que el gato va con el nombre.

\- Llegó hace un par de semanas, estaba muy mal, enfermo y lastimado – agrega Fluttershy mientras se acerca a lado de Trixie – pero ya se encuentra mucho mejor, ¿verdad amiguito? – la chica abre la jaula para tomar al gatito, este simplemente se deja mimar por la chica que lo acaricia.

Trixie acaricia su cabeza y poco a poco aparece una sonrisa en ella.

\- ¿Te gustaría adoptarlo? –

\- No podría estar en la casa, mi mamá es alérgico al pelo de muchos animales – responde con tristeza la maga mientras deja de acariciarlo – Espero que encuentre un hogar –

La maga mira nuevamente aquel sitio, Fluttershy se esfuerza por darles un mejor lugar a todos esos animalitos, Applejack y Rainbow Dash ayudan a su amiga, quizás porque no sean tan creyentes de la causa como la chica timida, pero creen en ella y eso es suficiente para estar ahí. Observa a la rubia.

"¿Se trata de creer?", cuestiona la maga.

Se acerca a Applejack y toma aquella escoba que le ofrecía momentos antes.

\- Emperador se merece un mejor lugar – comenta la maga al tomarla. Y poco a poco vuelve a aparecer una sonrisa en ella.

[][][]

El choque de las bolas de billar junto con el vidrio de las botellas de cerveza, un sonido habitual y placentero para Fido. Su sencillo gusto por el pool y una cerveza fría, es lo que hace que todo valga la pena.

Un tiro perfecto, Fido sonríe ante su inminente victoria, Spot tranquilo observa mientras pone tiza en su taco. Un golpeteo, una posibilidad que se pierde, la victoria yace en ruinas, Fido ha fallado.

-¡Jaja!, siempre lo echas a perder en el último momento – pronuncia el hermano menor Spot que se prepara, sólo un golpeteo para meter esa bola negra y el juego es suyo, y así es, Spot gana.

-Pura suerte – comenta Fido.

\- Sí, suerte de que seas un perdedor – responde el hermano menor mientras saca las pelotas de los agujeros para acomodarlas a un nuevo juego. Fido da un trago más a su cerveza.

\- ¿Dónde está Rover? –

\- Creo que estudiando – contesta el hermano mayor – lo inspiro eso de ir a Tutorías – otro trago – sería un asco ir a eso sino fuera por Trixie –

\- ¿La nueva en la lista? –

-Nah, esa me gusta bien –

-Es una pérdida de tiempo ese programa de Tutorías, por eso obligan a quien sea a ir. Me sorprendió ver a Applejack ahí –

-¿Te sorprendió? Pues está ahí por la golpiza que le dio a Trixie, no creí que fuera tan salvaje, se las daba de niña buena –

\- Eso la hace interesante –

Fido detiene la botella de cerveza para su trago

\- ¿Te gusta? –

\- No – responde tajante Spot mientras acomoda las bolas de billar dentro del triángulo de madera – pero tiene puntos estar cerca de una Apple –

\- ¿Vas a venderle algo? – sonríe sarcástico el hermano mayor

-Quizás, todos tenemos algo que deseamos –

-No creo que ella desee algo, parece tenerlo todo –

-Te falta visión Fido. Pensé que con lo de la pelea te había quedado claro – quita el triángulo de madero, pone la bola blanca para el saque – Applejack no es lo que parece – y la bola blanca dispersa a las demás.

[][][]

La camioneta de Applejack se detiene frente a la casa de Trixie.

-¿Tu abuela está enojada? – comenta la rubia al poner el freno de mano.

\- No, estaba preocupada. Gracias por prestarme tu celular – comenta la maga avergonzada al descubrir que su crédito se había terminado.

-Un placer – sonríe la vaquera.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya –

-Sí –

Ese silencio de costumbre incómodo.

-Bien, hasta mañana – dice la maga

-Hasta mañana – responde la rubia.

Sin embargo, la maga no sale de la camioneta y la vaquera tiene la sensación extraña de no querer dejarla ir. Ninguna de las hace algún movimiento, están ahí, felices de compartir ese silencio, ¿por qué? Applejack no quiere que ella se vaya y Trixie no quiere irse, pero ha anochecido y cada una piensa que la otra tiene cosas por hacer.

-Nos vemos luego – vuelve a despedirse la maga y ésta vez abre la puerta. La vaquera podría detenerla, cualquier excusa es buena, pero, no, cada quien debe seguir con sus actividades, aunque por parte de la rubia, volver a casa no está en la lista.

La puerta se cierra, la vaquera mira a Trixie encaminarse a su casa. Un suspiro, ahora, ¿a dónde va?. Quizás sólo se quede ahí a esperar, a meditar. Puede hablar con Rarity, será mejor avisarle si puede quedarse en su casa. Busca su celular para llamarla, ¿dónde está? En sus bolsillos, nada, en la guantera, mucho menos, quizás se cayó, no se ve por ahí, tal vez…

-¡Trixie! –

[][][]

-¡Ya llegué abuela! – grita la maga

\- Me tenías muy preocupada – dice la abuela al salir de la cocina.

\- Lo siento, me distraje por ahí –

\- Tranquila, me alegra que me hayas hablado. Eres una jovencita muy responsable – y un beso en la mejilla como recompensa. Trixie sonríe. -Pondré a calentar para que cenemos juntas. Tu mamá habló, se quedará toda la noche en el trabajo.

La maga no comenta nada al respecto, son varias veces qué ocurre lo mismo, su trabajo es la cárcel de su mamá o, ¿su escape? Como sea, es algo común. Sube a su habitación a cambiarse, ponerse la pijama, relajarse, se deja caer sobre la cama, después de cenar practicará con las cartas y a dormir, mañana pinta a ser un día largo.

El timbre suena, ¿quién puede ser? Se levanta y se apresura a bajar, su abuela se ha adelantado a abrir.

\- Buenas noches señora – Trixie reconoce la voz – espero no molestarla, ¿se encontrará Trixie? –

La abuela Lulamoon observa fijamente a Applejack, como si algo en ella fuese familiar, como si ella fuera…

-¡Trixie! – grita la abuela sin quitarle la mirada a la vaquera, la maga aparece.

-H-Hola de nuevo, me parece que te quedaste con mi…-

-No te quedes ahí – dice la abuela – pasa jovencita – y con ademanes la invita, a lo cual obedece Applejack.

Las chicas se miran, la rubia nota el pijama de la maga, de color azul claro, un estampado de conos de helado de mil colores, sin duda, se ve tierna, sin esa aura de prepotente que parece caracterizarla.

-Mi celular – comenta la vaquera volviéndose a concentrar – te quedaste con el –

La maga se sorprende

-Lo siento, debí meterlo en el bolsillo de mi falda, voy por él – responde la chica al mismo instante que sube las escaleras.

La vaquera tranquila sonríe.

"Es tan linda", piensa la vaquera.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué pienso eso? Yo, ¡rayos! ¿en serio, en qué estoy pensando?"

-Jovencita – pronuncia la abuela

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Eres la chica con quién peleo Trixie, ¿verdad? –

\- Sí…- responde apenada la vaquera

\- Mi nieta no debió comportarse así –

\- No se preocupe, quedo en el pasado, ahora somos, amigas –

"Amigas". Podría decirlo la vaquera, pero esta amistad le es, ¿diferente? Se siente distinta a lado de Trixie, algo que no le ocurre con alguna de sus otras amigas, pero, ¿por qué? No puede dejar de cuestionárselo.

\- Aquí está Jackie – pronuncia la maga bajando las escaleras – lo siento –

\- No hay problema – toma su celular. Un mínimo roce a la mano de Lulamoon. Aquella chica que parecer esconder su ternura, pero está ahí, el justo momento para descubrirla, para encontrarla…

"Es…diferente"

-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? – comenta la abuela, rompiendo todo pensamiento. La vaquera no comprende sus palabras – seguro tienes hambre. Siempre hay lugar para una persona más -

-No quisiera incomodar –

\- Para nada, es la primera vez que viene una amiga de Trixie a la casa. A veces pienso que mi nieta no tiene muchos amigos –

\- Abuela – dice la maga queriendo cortar el comentario por lo humillante que suena.

La vaquera mira a Lulamoon

-N-no es cierto, tengo muchos amigos, p-pero no me gusta que vengan a molestarme a mi casa –

La abuela suspira, a veces también piensa que su nieta no tiene remedio.

\- Si no hay problema, me encantaría quedarme a cenar –

La maga siente brincar su corazón, emoción, alegría, un acto tan sencillo de la vaquera parece iluminar todo aquel cuarto, ese instante se vuelve…mágico.

-¡Maravilloso! Trixie, por favor pon la mesa –

-Sí abuela – y gustosa marcha.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? –

-En esperar cómodamente en la sala – responde la abuela mientras la lleva al lugar – en unos minutos estará todo servido –

La vaquera sonríe, ser bienvenida. Da un paseo por la sala, podría considerarse una descortesía ser tan curiosa, pero algo la impulsa, está ahí, en la casa de Trixie, mira atentamente cada objeto, como si éste pudiera ayudarla a conocer más a su amiga. Un espacio con muchas fotografías, Trixie de niña, adorable sin duda y muchas de esas fotos pueden ser fuente de un gran chantaje, algunas de quienes parecen ser sus padres, algunos quizás sean tíos; una foto, es su abuela un poco más joven junto a un hombre, ¿su esposo? Si es así, ¿dónde está él? ¿Habrá fallecido?…Applejack mira otra foto, no quiere detenerse a pensar en la posibilidad. Hay una foto que llama su atención, se sitúa un poco atrás.

"Es una foto escolar". Applejack la toma y mira detenidamente. Es un grupo de cinco chicos, tres hombres y dos mujeres, parecen, ¿de prepa? A lo mejor en su último año o ¿serán universitarios? No está segura, se ven felices, uno de ellos carga un trofeo, ¿qué han ganado? Se fija en sus rostros, se asombra al reconocer al chico que carga el trofeo.

"Imposible".

-La cena está servida – comenta la abuela Lulamoon mientras se acerca a la vaquera – Oh, es una linda fotografía, ¿verdad? Es cuando mi hija ganó una beca para estudiar un semestre en el extranjero, todo gracias al proyecto que presentó con sus amigos -la mujer mira la fotografía – Oh, ahora entiendo porque te me hacías conocida, me recordabas a alguien – dice la mujer al dirigir la mirada a la rubia – pero sí eres idéntica a él –

\- ¿Idéntica a quién? – comenta la maga que llega a la sala.

\- A Bramley Apple – responde la abuela mientras voltea a ver a su nieta

\- ¿Y ese quién es? –

\- Mi padre – responde Applejack.


	20. ¿Eso ocurrió? Parte I

_Si tomáramos de base el presente de Trixie y Applejack, habría que dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, ¿cuánto tiempo? Unos 23 años, ¿el sitio? La preparatoria Canterlot, una época distinta, una generación diferente, anhelos distantes y cuanto necesario sea para conformar un pasado._

 _El verano ha terminado y el inicio de semestre es inminente, la emoción de volver a ver los amigos, disfrutar fiestas, el umbral de que nuevos cambios ocurrirán y más para los estudiantes del último semestre de preparatoria, bien lo sabe David._

 _David es un chico muy alto y delgado, con una hoja de papel en la mano, usando lentes negros, buscando casillero entre un mar de alumnos, pelo castaño desaliñado, una pronunciada manzana de Adán, su tez blanca que deja entrever momentos rojizos, unos ojos color miel, una sonrisa enorme y burlona que va bien con su larga nariz, un personaje que no se olvida. El chico viste una larga gabardina gris oscuro con grandes botones, una camisa blanca, chaleco negro, pantalón de mezclilla azul negro con un marcado desgaste y unas botas negras tipo militar. Popular y desconocido a la vez, todos saben quién es, pero pocos pueden considerarse sus amigos._

 _El chico llega a lado de una joven de largo pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, anteojos redondos grandes y delgados, usa un sombrero café claro con un girasol en el centro, un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una blusa de color crema, quien saca libros de su gran bolso multicolor al casillero_

 _-¡Tabby! – grita el joven de gabardina. La chica cierra su puerta del casillero – Te ves radiante que deslumbras –_

 _\- Ja ja ja. Tan chistoso como siempre – responde tranquilamente la estoica chica mientras sigue acomodando sus libros._

 _-¿Lista para el último jalón? Un par de meses y ¡seremos libres! ¡No habrá quién nos detenga chica! – levanta ambas manos._

 _-Optimista como siempre, pero para llegar a esa libertad tienes que aprobar las materias, cosa que no es tu especialidad –_

 _-Conozco mis debilidades Tabby, por eso puedo contar contigo – dice el chico mientras se agarra del brazo de ella en un gesto de camadería._

 _-Un mal hábito de ambos – comenta resignada mientras empuja al chico para que la suelte._

 _\- ¿De qué tanto hablan? – una pregunta realizada por una chica más alta que Tabby pero un poco más baja que David. Pelo castaño claro y rizado, una blusa rosa que deja al descubierto sus hombros que son acariciados por su cabello, una camisa de franela roja con cuadros negros atada a la cintura, pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y rotos en las rodillas, y sus confiables botas de caminante del bosque de café oscuro. Se trata de Mattiana, la novia de David._

 _-Hola nena – saluda el chico al mismo tiempo que da un breve y cálido beso a su amada._

 _-David me pedía que salve su ignorante trasero este semestre para ser libre –_

 _-La novedad del año – dice Mattiana sarcástica_

 _-Eso me dolió nena – y un beso más con sonrisa._

 _-Ya andan de cursilones – una voz más se une a los chicos, un joven un poco más alto que Tabby pero obviamente más bajo que David, se trata de White Leaf, un chico de pelo azul corto, en forma de hongo, que viste un gran suéter de tela con rayas de colores verde oscuro y café claro y los incondicionales jeans de color azul claro._

 _-Te mata la envidia – responde el chico de gabardina a su mejor amigo._

 _Son los cuatro amigos reunidos, amigos desde el inicio de la preparatoria, diferentes entre sí pero eso es lo que los une. David es el payaso de la clase, Mattiana es la chica agradable para la vista de todos, Tabbatha es la voz inteligente de la razón y White es el relacionista público y hacedor de negocios. Tan unidos, tan llenos de energía con una amistad inquebrantable._

 _La campana suena y las clases comienzan, un día más, los planes de vivir el mejor semestre de la vida, es de lo que hablan los chicos entre descanso y descanso hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo._

 _\- Que suerte que todos seamos vecinos de casillero – dice Mattiana mientras se sienta en la mesa con su bandeja de comida junto con sus amigos_

 _\- No fue suerte, sino negocios – comenta White mientras abre su jugo de manzana._

 _\- ¿Qué? – pregunta sonriente la chica de rizos._

 _\- Nuestro amigo Leaf hizo posible que todos quedáramos juntos – habla David – un aplauso al mejor hombre de negocios del siglo – aplaude_

 _-Gracias, gracias – responde el amigo fingiendo una reverencia._

 _-Wow, ¿qué haríamos sin ti White? – comenta Tabbatha de una manera sarcástica mientras limpia sus anteojos._

 _-Un poco de alegría no te enfermaría Tabby – responde el hombre de negocios_

 _-Bueno White, nuestra querida amiga está reservando su alegría para ese chico, ¿cómo se llama? Mmm, algo…Lulamoon – comenta David al abrir su soda. La chica deja de limpiar sus lentes y se ruboriza al comentario, Mattiana sonríe, han descubierto a su amiga._

 _-¿Quién es ese Lulamoon? – pregunta curioso White. Tabby guarda silencio desviando su mirada a la mesa._

 _\- Un tipo que conoció en el campamento hace dos veranos – responde el chico de gabardina después de beber._

 _-Era privado, David –_

 _\- Tranquis Tabby, estás entre amigos, ¿ya te invitó a salir el atolondrado? –_

 _-No…ni siquiera sabe que me gusta – responde tímidamente la chica – sólo somos…amigos…-_

 _-¡Muévete chica! – ánima David – la vida es corta y mejor te apuras a ligarte al zoquete –_

 _-Sí Tabby, te ayudamos a que él caiga rendido a tus pies – agrega Mattiana_

 _-Ni se les ocurra, son pésimos – dice la chica al ponerse sus lentes_

 _-Ouch, eso le dio directo a mi corazón de amistad – responde el chico de gabardina – procuramos tu bien Tabby's –_

 _-Cállate torpe – y la chica de lentes avienta un pedacito de carne a su amigo provocando la risa de los otros amigos._

 _Los chicos continúan con sus charlas, desventuras del verano, la ilusión de encontrar algo mejor, de saber que el cielo es el límite, amistad inquebrantable, ¿qué podría salir mal?_

 _[][][]_

 _El medio día, un par de horas antes de que terminen clases y el tiempo de descanso de David y Tabbatha, los chicos miran curiosos el tablero de anuncios._

 _-Concurso de Internacional de Ciencias – lee el chico de gabardina._

 _-Los ganadores viajarán a Inglaterra para estudiar durante un semestre en la prestigiosa Universidad…-murmura la chica_

 _-Se ve increíble –_

 _-Sí – responde ella_

 _-Participemos-_

 _-¿Eh? –_

 _-Sí, seguro tenemos oportunidad de ganar –_

 _-¿Vas a entrar a un Concurso de Ciencias cuando tú no terminas ni la tarea de eso? Estás loco –_

 _-Es diferente Tabby's, esto si me llama la atención – golpea el tablero sobre el cartel – además no estaríamos solos, Matti y White nos apoyarían. Piensan mejor cuatro que dos –_

 _-Serán cinco –_

 _-¿Ah? –_

 _\- El equipo para el Concurso son 5 personas, nos falta uno – comenta ella._

 _-Eso se resuelve rápido –_

 _-Ya que te ves tan decidido, entremos –_

 _-¡Eso! – expresa el chico al levantar su puño hacia el cielo – hablando de decisiones – baja su puño - ¿le vas a hablar al tal Lulamoon? –_

 _Tabbatha se acomoda sus lentes._

 _-No es de tu incumbencia –_

 _-Necia serás. Si te gusta el tipo, ¿por qué no te lanzas sobre él? –_

 _-No todos somos unos imprudentes como tú –_

 _-Ouch, esas palabritas filosas que te cargas, seguro que él las adorará –_

 _-No molestes David –_

 _-Vamos Tabby's, ¿qué pierdes? Los dos viven en distintas ciudades, se mandan cartitas y apenas están hablando por teléfono, aprovecha el fin y velo a ver, te doy un aventón a Everfree –_

 _-¿Para qué? Seguro que él ya tiene novia o le gusta alguien más –_

 _-¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Puedes asegurarlo? –_

 _-No..-_

 _-Entonces empieza por ahí chica lista – y David le da un pequeño golpecito en la frente – eres guapa e inteligente, sólo un idiota no te querría en su vida –_

 _-Dices eso porque eres mi amigo –_

 _-Sí y ¡uno muy bueno! Pero es la verdad, si no hubiese empezado a andar con Mattiana, seguro estaría detrás de ti –_

 _-No bromees con eso –_

 _-Es verdad chica –_

 _Una mirada, una sonrisa y la imaginación que vuela bajo la idea de "¿cómo hubiese sido?"._

 _[][][]_

 _Tres días de iniciado el semestre han pasado. La mañana, el vaivén, poco a poco los alumnos van buscando su ritmo, preguntándose cuánto falta para el siguiente verano. Los cuatros amigos hablan y charlan desde lo más simple hasta lo indispensable, como la fiesta del viernes. David fiel a su gabardina juega con una cajetilla de cigarros dentro de sus bolsos, su novia descubre el vicioso botin._

 _-Pensé que los ibas a dejar – dice ella_

 _-Vamos nena, un hombre necesitas sus placeres –_

 _-¿No te es suficiente conmigo? – responde la chica para jalarlo hacia ella y besarlo con tal pasión que cualquiera desmayaría de la emoción._

 _Los otros amigos simplemente se distraen, Tabby con cerrar su casillero y White aclarando su garganta._

 _-Por favor, ya váyanse al hotel – comenta la chica de lentes tan estoica cómo es posible._

 _Los novios toman unos momentos más antes de separar sus labios con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Vamos amigos, no sientan envidia por nuestro apasionado amor – dice David_

 _-No me hagas vomitar- responde la chica de lentes_

 _-…Disculpen…- una voz que interrumpe la cotidianidad de los amigos. Todos voltean a descubrir quien es. Un chico alto, quizás de la misma altura que David, una tez amarillenta clara, unos brillantes ojos verdes, pelo corto rubio, vestido de jeans y una camisa a cuadros, un típico adolescente, bueno, hasta que te topas con que usa un sombrero de vaquero, tan irreal en una preparatoria citadina._

 _Los amigos lo examinan de arriba y abajo, parece un vaquero perdido en la gran ciudad._

 _-Disculpen, soy nuevo por aquí y, no sé dónde queda el salón E415, ¿alguno de ustedes me podría decir para donde ir?-_

 _White lo sigue examinando y poco a poco abre los ojos casi al tamaño de un plato, quizás el detalle del sombrero es muy impactante._

 _-¿Vas a clase de Biología? – responde Mattiana_

 _-Sí – responde el vaquero al revisar una hoja de papel que trae en mano._

 _-Voy para allá, si quieres, podemos ir juntos – responde la chica_

 _-¡Por supuesto! Le agradezco su ayuda señorita – responde el chico para inclinar su sombrero en clara señal de agradecimiento._

 _Después de las despedidas, el vaquero y la chica toman su camino. White sigue con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _-¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Te gusto el vaquerito o qué? – pregunta David al sacar un cigarrillo y colocarlo en su oreja._

 _-Es imposible que sea él – habla White_

 _-¿De qué hablas? – dice la chica de lentes_

 _-Creo que ese chico era….-_

 _[][][]_

 _-¡Bramley Apple! ¡Un gusto conocerte! – expresa el vaquero al estrechar la mano del novio de Mattiana._

 _-¡David Whooves! Claro que es un gusto, no todos los días conoces a un tipazo como yo –_

 _-¡Ja, ja! Qué gracioso – comenta el vaquero rubio._

 _La hora del almuerzo ha llegado, David, su novia, Bramley y White se sientan en una mesa de la cafetería. White es el más emocionado con el chico nuevo, conocer a un Apple, es casi conocer a una celebridad, toda la escuela concuerda, están asombrados que el heredero de una gran empresa tome clases en esa escuela, tan simple y llana que lo único de lo que puede presumir es de algunos deportistas egresados._

 _¿Por qué alguien como Bramley Apple estudia ahí? Es la pregunta que más le intriga a Leaf, pero poco le importa saberlo, estrechar amistad con un futuro empresario, con un heredero, con un millonario, es una oportunidad de oro que no va a desperdiciar._

 _-¿Y Tabby? – pregunta Mattiana._

 _-Fue a la dirección por unos papeles sobre el Concurso Internacional de Ciencias – contesta David_

 _-¿Concurso de Ciencias? ¡Por mil establos! Eso suena más emocionante que una carrera de búfalos - expresa el rubio._

 _-Pocos lo catalogarían de emocionante – comenta White – pero el premio vale la pena. Una beca del 100% para estudiar un semestre en tan prestigiosa universidad –_

 _-¡Qué bien compadre! -dice el rubio – pero esos Concursos son difíciles, dudo que tengan oportunidad – habla con naturalidad el chico para después dar un bocado de su estofado de carne. Los amigos se miran entre sí, un comentario desagradable ante su entusiasmo._

 _-¿Qué mascullas vaquerito? – dice el chico de gabardina._

 _-Es internacional, hay como 100 escuelas mejor que ésta, su probabilidad es baja, a menos que tengan algo innovador. Ese tipo de concursos lo que buscan es algo diferente y "práctico" – comenta el rubio._

 _\- En otras palabras, que la idea haga dinero para alguien – agrega White_

 _-¡Exacto compadre! Sobre lo que trabajen debe tener una forma de comercializarlo, eso lo hará interesante, pero no sólo eso, sino que también tenga que ver con algo de "moda", ya saben, medio ambiente, el hambre mundial, esas cosas yankees – da un bocado más a su platillo._

 _-Entiendo – dice Mattiana – Si es así, tenemos el equipo perfecto. White es el de los negocios, tu amor puedes encontrar la manera de tener recursos, Tabby es la chica ciencias y usted "cowboy" puede ser el quinto elemento que necesitamos – comenta la chica mientras le guiña el ojo._

 _-¡Eres una genio, nena! – expresa David – ¿Qué dice Mr. Vaquero? ¿Se une al mejor equipo de la existencia? –_

 _El vaquero mira a sus nuevos compañeros, una sonrisa de audacia._

 _-¡Denlo por hecho compadres!-_


End file.
